Not That Girl
by Ragged-Writer
Summary: Rachel Berry was not the self-absorbed star that she pretended to be. A/U  T-language/adult themes. Dark Rachel.  Abusive St.berry.Klaine,Quick,Artina,Brittana. Mike/Sunshine, Wimma, Finn bashing Faberry sistership
1. Prologue

Just a drabble that's been bouncing around in my head. I love Glee and I figure this is a way for me to get back in the grove of fanfiction. Umm spoilers. All this season I guess

……………………………………….

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

Breath no More-Evanescence

……………………………………….

Rachel Berry was by no means the girl everyone thought that she was. She was not the self-absorbed star that she pretended to be. In fact, every time she looked in the mirror some part of her mind yelled another insult that fit her. Stupid. Loser. Worthless. Ugly. The voices played them over and over in her head until Rachel found a way to shut them up. No one really noticed that she started wearing long sleeves in the middle of summer. Why would they? She was crazy Berry, the girl who was too loud and annoying to ever be considered normal. But at least people knew that she was here. That she was alive and apart of the real world.

That's what she clung to as she kept her arms close to her sides, so the sweaters and long sleeves didn't rise up. When she signed up for Glee, she knew that she would have to hide the marks of what she was doing somehow. Surprisingly the cover up she had worked well on her arms and hid everything. Thank God for the Internet she muses as she wears t-shirts for the first time in months. But that doesn't mean that she stopped. She just moved on to different spots. Her stomach was easier to hide along with her hips and thighs. All of them were disgusting anyway and needed to be punished just like her.

It didn't surprise her that Quinn was pregnant. You figure something like this would have to happen eventually in the town they live in. But to watch Quinn, Rachel felt something in her chest. Something other than this heavy fog that had been there for years. Warmth and longing. Longing for human touch. Of course she had kissed Finn and it felt good. It was forbidden, exciting, and felt almost as good as her marks she thought as she gently traced the old scars. But she wanted to reach out and just be held. Why Quinn stirred this in her, Rachel didn't want to think about it. But maybe because they were so similar. Both outcasts now. So when the Glee club sang to Finn and Quinn, she slipped her hands into their own and felt normal for a bit.

She's almost caught. The silver razor is on the tile sink as she is washing her latest mark. Red liquid flows into the white basin as she stares at it remembering that she is alive. Or that she feels alive right now. The sound of an un-oiled door snaps her back into reality and she pulls the long sleeve shirt down. It's Quinn. Her fingers grab the razor and grip it hiding it in her hand. The former cheerleader just looks at her and smiles as she enters a stall. Her feet carry her out of there and as she is going back to class, the blood from her hand hits the floor with a tiny plop. Needless to say by the time she makes it back to class, she must fake sick in order for Mr. Schue not get suspicious of her missing Spanish.

The next time is when the girls are changing for sectionals. Rachel is in the bathroom and is pulling up her tights when Tia sees one of her hips.

"Wwwhhhattt happened?" The girl asks quietly and points to the three jagged lines. It was from the first time the razor ever bit in there. She had gotten nervous and her hand wasn't as steady as it normally was.

" A dog attacked me over the summer. Luckily it was just my hip right?" Rachel felt the lie roll easily off her tongue as the Asian girl nodded. She helps Quinn zip up the back of her dress and brushes away a stray tear from her friend's face.

"Break a leg and sparkle," she whispered, hoping the girl would understand.

"Sparkle?" Quinn asks unsure of what Rachel meant.

"Sparkle like a star." With that she pushes the girl into her place and gives her a hug, allowing the physical contact to anchor her to the world temporarily. Strangely enough Quinn hugs her back and she feels safe and doesn't want to let go. But the opening notes are starting soon and she runs into place, feeling alive as the light hits her through the curtain.

Rachel Berry isn't stupid. She knows that Jeese St. James is after Glee and so for her team, she will play him. Jeese will go down because no one hurts Rachel's family. They are the only things keeping her together and tethered to this world. They help keep her connected to a world where she has no connection. So when he kisses her on that stage, she closes her eyes and is willing to lose her soul to keep them safe. Even if it means hurting them. So a few weeks later when he wants to go all the way, she does knowing its for them as she screws her eyes shut from the pain.

Rachel isn't also surprised when Finn finally kicks Quinn out of his house. But she is surprised that Noah will not help her. He talked to his mom but didn't put up a fight. Immediately she calls her dads who agree to have Quinn live with them until the baby is born and even after. She finishes the call and finds the crying pregnant girl in the bathroom.

"Come on let's get you home." She gently pulls her off the old tile floor.

"I don't have one, remember?" Quinn venomously spat and a single tear rolled down her face. She quickly wiped it away.

"With my family you do. My dads are dying to met you." With that she takes the girl's hand and gently leads her to the parking lot. Noah is waiting by her car and moves towards them.

"Quinn look-" Rachel slaps him before he can get another word in and herds Quinn into the car before looking back at him.

"You son of a bitch! You have no right to try and make yourself feel better, this was your one chance to be her hero and make yourself into a good man. But you had to fuck it up Puck! You were so scared of being that good man that you purposely fucked Quinn over. Stay the hell away from her." She yells at him and storms back to her car. The drive home is silent until they pull up to the modest two story house.

"It's probably not what you're use to but my dads have a knack of making it home and it's really homey and-" Quinn cuts her off.

"Thank you." Rachel just blinks unsure what to say as a warm feeling invades her chest. For a moment she just opens her mouth and closes it unsure that if she should say something.

"Come on, lets go home," is all that she can say as Rachel leads the way into her house. What they don't know is soon they were become sisters, in all senses of the word.

The next time she is almost caught is when Quinn is having her baby. The girl grabs her arm so hard it causes some of the cuts (Yes, she finally admitted it to herself, she cuts.) to rupture under her white turtle neck (To hide Jeese's bite and claw marks. It was worth it, they think that New Directions is a bunch of losers and doing the worst numbers imaginable.). On the way to the hospital, Finn noticed. She lied and said it was some run off of a slushie. Oddly enough everyone believed her. She was surprised when Quinn asked her to hold her hand through it all. After everything, her, Puck, and Finn made up but Quinn wanted her there. Six hours and a hurting hand later, she decided that it was worth having her hand broken just to hold a small bundle in her arm and have the bluest eyes she's ever seen look back at her.

Quinn keeps her baby after looking at her. She and her dads offer to help out, one is always at home and they love kids. In fact all of Glee signs up for baby sitting duty at least one a week if not more. Little Avalon Isolde Fabary Berry ( Quinn got into her mythology collection and Rachel helped pick the most normal sounding names) stole all their hearts. Yes her family adopted both Quinn and Avalon. Rachel was just happy to finally have a sister. Yes, that's what the two of them were, sisters. Quinn was always making sure Rachel was ok and Rachel made sure that the act never broke once. Ava, as they all called her, was a regular attendant of Glee rehearsals and enjoyed them immensely. Rachel liked to point out it was because she was a Berry and would become a Broadway star just like her aunt. Quinn would just shake her head and say.

"You're crazy sis." She would take little Ava from her arms and just smile back, happy for a little bit.

"Yeah but so are you sister." Rachel would reply rocking the baby back and forth a tiny smile making its home on her face.

She is caught. Not by her fellow Glee members but . It's a week before Regional's and she's furiously cleaning her wounds. She's so enveloped in the act that she doesn't hear her until its too late.

"Rachel?" The timid voice calls out. Shit. That's the only thing that comes to her brain and leaves her mouth. Few people have ever heard her cuss and it's a shock for the rest who haven't heard her. just raises an eyebrow and glances down at her arms. The soup is a murky pink over the still bleeding cuts and its stinging like a bitch and a half.

"Yeah?" She surprised that she can still speak.

"Finish rinsing that off and we are going to talk." The normally timid woman seems bigger in her mind. Maybe its because she's busted or maybe its because this woman actually cares. She just nods and finishes, following her out into her office.

"Look, I know I could spout all this bs about how you need to change and what I can do to help. But honestly the ball is in your court Rachel. If you want to talk I'm here." She nods and stares at Ms. Pillsberry, biting her lower lip from the inside. The words are there, ready to escape but she can't say anything other than thank you. But as she is half way out the door, she turns back.

"Is there a way to make it go away?" She asks unsure of why she's doing this reaching out to this woman.

"To make what go away?" The consular asks and walks over towards her to close the gap.

"This blanket. It's always here. I can't get rid of it. I'm happy sometimes, I'm not a complete freak. I mean I'm happy when I'm holding Ava and when I'm with my friends. I feel alive. So why do I feel dead when they aren't there? Why won't it go away?" She feels like she's going to cry and she screws her eyes shut to stop the tears. However she becomes undone when she hears promise it will be ok. Her knees give out as she bawls for the first time in two years. She swore that crying is stupid and pointless but still she cries as arms wrap around her. Rachel just clings wanting to leave but not wanting to leave. What feels like ages later she detangles herself from the woman's arms, embarrassed and wanting a cut badly.

"I'm sorry." She croaks as stray tears continue to fall.

"It's ok. Here." Ms. Pillsberry hands her an actual handkerchief and she uses it to get rid of the remaining tears.

"Rachel, I think you might have depression. It's actually fairly common among teenage girls. How long has this been going on." She looks up and mutters about five, six years.

"Did you ever consider-" She gets no further as Rachel cuts her off.

"No! No pills! Those things kill you faster than a drunk driver. I don't want to be even more…depressed." She manages to get the word out and the woman just nods.

"Ok. Well I see what I can find to help that isn't medication, ok?" She nods and turns to leave but not before trying to give back the handkerchief.

"Keep it. Sometimes it's just good to have a nice cry." Rachel nods and almost walks out but Ms. Pillsberry calls out to her.

"Rachel you will have to stop one day. If you don't you might die." She stops and just bows her head.

"I know," she walks out the door before muttering the last part, "but I can't find it in me to care."

The next time she is caught it is at Regional's . But its not for the cutting. Her team mates finally learn of her boyfriend. Everyone is glaring at her when Jesse tells them Vocal Adrenaline knows what numbers they are doing. The table got turned when Rachel just smiles at him and spouts off the "list". One by one everyone's glare changes to a smile or just shock as they realize that Rachel outplayed the player.

"You lose," she whispers into his ear and just smiles at him. Rachel was unprepared for the stinging smack to her face and is tossed to the floor. The next few seconds are filled with chaos as Puck and Finn both grab the guy and are about to punch him when and Mrs. Corcoran arrive to stop the fight as Mercedes and Quinn gently lift her up. She notices that her lip is bleeding and pulls out the handkerchief that Ms-Emma gave to her. Rachel can't help but smile and feel like the woman is the mother she never knew.

"What the hell is going on here?! Your students attacked mine! I'll get you dis-" Rachel interrupts the rival coach.

"Then we'll ask them to review the security tapes. Jesse acted me first by the way after I told him that he wasn't as clever as he thinks."

"You knew?" Mrs. Corcoran just whispered and her mouth hung open.

"I knew the whole time. Prepare to go down." With that she turns and exits to the dressing room to change. And she knows that all she did was worth it.

They win Regional's with Vocal Adrenaline in second place which takes them both to State. However the victory is bittersweet for Rachel. Quinn finally saw past the act and to the girl underneath it. It was an accident. The nerves had got the best of her before she had to sing The Life of the Party and she cut a little too deep into her arm. Under the stage lights she felt dizzy but managed to finish before heading back to the teams dressing room. Everyone was happy and upbeat and she tried to make it to the bathroom but failed. The world spun around her and Rachel hit the floor with a loud thud that stopped everything.

When she woke up Quinn was holding her in her arms. The funny thing was that she was crying. Why would she-her eyes noticed that she had on an ace bandage on her left arm (she could only cut with her right hand. They had to be perfect, straight deep lines) and her upper body was clothed in her tank top. That means….oh God! She bolted upwards and pulled herself into a corner, breath coming out in short gasps. They knew! They would leave her. Her family was going to hate her and she caused it. Her fingers tried to get at the ace bandage to finish the job she started when hands grabbed her own.

"Rachel calm down!" Quinn's voice manages to break through her fog. Her eyes stare into the blue ones in front of her and notice that Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina are there as well. Everyone else is gone.

"Quinn?" Her voice sounds so weak and small to her, how does it sound to the rest of them.

"I'm here Rachel. It's ok. I don't hate you." As soon as the words leave Quinn's mouth, she begins to cry. Arms encircle her from all over and over and over she murmuring comforting things but the only one she hears is "It'll be ok".

The next two months fly by for Rachel. The Glee club all found out and helped her deal with everything in their own way. Puck brings Rachel a slushie at least once a week while Finn helps her with anything physical and gets her into running. Both Kurt and Mercedes take her on numerous shopping trips and her wardrobe looks slightly more normal, for a Glee kid anyways. Brittney and Santana keep her tormentors away from her and make sure that if someone even looks at her funny they get it. and Emma allow her to hang out in their room/office when she isn't feeling social and just let her talk if needed. Artie is the most creative in making sure that there is a fresh thing of flowers at her locker everyday. It's at that point everyone learns he gardens.

Tina brings her mixed cds and introduces her to a wider range of music then she thought possible. On the days where its bad and her arms are itching for a cut, she goes for a run and belts Bring Me to Life and Going Under until the pain is gone. But Quinn makes sure that she isn't alone or that she's watching Ava if she is. As she cradles the baby, she realizes that she wants to be there for every single moment that is big in her life. So she promises in between lullabies that she will stay alive, if only for Avalon and everyone else.

At the end of the six months New Directions had won State and now was at Nationals. Vocal Adrenaline had barely made it to Nationals but Rachel knew they would beat them and anyone else hands down. And they do all thanks to an original line up from everyone. Tia picked Call me when Your Sober and managed to turn it into one of the best group numbers they had. Noah also went with a rock theme and had the boys do We Will Rock You. Quinn choose In My Arms, something they had all at one point sung to Ava. Finn finally picked Living on A Prayer and Mercedes and Kurt chose Tik Tok, stating they wanted to ride on a golden bike. She couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Both Brittney and Santana gave her their vote and she finally chose Do Ray Me from Sound of Music, allowing them all to have fun and show off that they could rock the basics. Artie's choice shocked her the most. He picked My Junk from Spring Awakening one of her musicals and he revealed to her that he had always liked it. When it came to the day of the performance they kicked ass. However they tied with a group from LA, California and had to have a sing off. Everyone pushed her to do a solo and thankfully she had to go second. The girl from the other club sung Good Morning Baltimore and hit it semi-decently. As she walked over towards the band she figured out what she was singing.

"Do you know Good and Evil?" She asked quietly so her team couldn't hear and the band leader looked at her.

"Jekyll and Hyde right?" She nodded and he smiled at her.

"Yep. Knock them dead tiger." Rachel walked back towards center stage and motioned at Kurt to throw her his black fedora. Luckily she had decided during the judging she switched into an outfit that looked like a mix of Chicago and Wild Party. The fedora landed in her hand as the second to last notes of the intro played and she began to sing. Her head was bowed with the fedora covering her face. Needless to say she blew them out of the water. New Directions had won and were going to come back next year as the champions. The whole club found themselves in a restaurant celebrating two victories. The club's and Rachel's half a year of getting better.

By the time summer rolled around Rachel was almost sad to leave school. Glee was having one last meeting before the summer let out and she was studying all of them. This was her family and they knew that. In fact they were all family. She knew that nothing was going to tear them apart unless they let it. But they wouldn't. The final bell rang and all of them shuffled out to the parking lot, enjoying their freedom from school. Rachel wasn't following the conversation just enjoying being with them.

"Hey Rachel! Come on Superstar!" Finn called to her. She realized that everyone was waiting for her and she felt her feet carry her forward as a thought hit her head. She was alive and all that truly mattered was in front of her.

…………………………………………….

Emo drabblings but I can totally see Rachel as the type to cut and to pretend everything is ok. It's a tiny bit OOC for all of them but that's why its an AU. Umm I don't own Glee wish I did. But I don't.


	2. Chapter 1: And the wind I know is cold

So I decided to change my one shot into a full length fan fic!!! Please read and review

* * *

Not that girl Chapter 1

_The next school year_

"Rachel!" The yell came over her I-pod speakers as she stared up at Quinn. The young mother's blue eyes were sparkling with concern at the singer sitting cross legged on the floor. She was sitting in the Glee room during lunch, not a normal habit for the now junior girl. It was scary to think that they were all in their junior years (**A/N I know that its rumored that the glee kids are all different years but I'm making them the same year. And the football team sucks, which is normally the junior varsity teams that do the worst so it would make sense that Finn and Puck are sophomores….point is they are now juniors) **and soon they would be out of this school.

"Yeah Quinn?" Rachel quietly answered shutting off her i-pod. She wanted to be left alone for a little bit. Being around her family was too much sometimes for her and Rachel needed to breath and remind herself that she was better than all this.

"Everyone is wondering where you went. What's wrong?" The former Cheerio asked her sister, hoping that she wasn't going down hill again. Maybe this time it was caught before the depression could cause anymore damage. Rachel sighed wondering if she could lie here way out of this but the look in Quinn's eyes said different.

"I just….It got to be too much. The light, the warmth, laughing, I just….I just had to breath, had to get rid of the voices in my head." She felt a hand rest on her knee as Quinn sat next to her.

"What do you mean Rach? What voices?" She didn't understand what her sister was saying but she wanted to try and help her.

"The ones that tell me I'm ugly, worthless, nothing. I just, sometimes they pop up when everything is right. I have to get away and either just sit and let them go away or make them go away. I couldn't find a place to go running with out being noticed so I just came here to sit." She began to trace a scar along her wrist, wondering how crazy she was to think something like that.

"Hey," Quinn's hand grabbed her own, causing her to stop tracing it, "you know that's not true. And you're not crazy. You're my sister and my sister isn't crazy just gifted." Rachel snorted.

"I'm gifted with a curse."

"Only if you look at it that way." The older girl retorted watching the singer's face contort in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Rachel looked up with large brown eyes, confusion written across them.

"Rachel, I believe that God has placed everything in our lives for a reason so we can use it one day to help someone else going through the same thing or something different. Or its to shape us into a better person. But look at you, despite hurting those past two years you still reached out, still held out a hand, and just helped others. It's caused you to have a loving heart. Look at the way you handle little Ava." She smiled and brushed some stray hair out of the girl's face.

"It's made you strong Rachel. I know that you don't see it just yet, but you will." Her hand rested on Rachel's cheek and she smiled, "Sides you're a Berry, we let nothing get us down."

"Woah! Hot lesbian activity!" Puck called from the door way.

"Noah!" Rachel ran over at him to hit him but he just scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. Thankfully she had thrown on jeans instead of wearing a skirt. He chuckled and began to spin around the choir room.

"Ah Noah No!" Rachel laughed as they continued to spin.

"Only if you come back to eat lunch with us, Superstar," he replied as they continued to spin.

"Alright you win!!! Just put me down." Noah stopped and gently set her down.

"That's better. I thought you were leaving me for my sister." Quinn walked over to her boyfriend and gently kissed him.

"No way, you're mine." Noah told her as he hugged her close. The two had decided to try and be a couple for the sake of the baby. And so far things were working out well between the two of them. "Now Berry sisters lunch awaits us!" The couple began to walk out of the room and then realized that Rachel wasn't following them.

"I've got to get my things and I'll be there in a minute. I promise, kay?" She half stated, half asked. They both nodded and told her to hurry up and with that she was alone. Her body carried her over to the piano and she sat down her fingers grazing the keys gently. They played a couple notes for a second before beginning a song. The melody became complex and fast as she began to sing.

" She's locked up with a spinning wheel  
She can't recall what it was like to feel  
She says, 'This room's gonna be my grave  
And there is no one who can save me.'  
She sits down to her coloured thread  
She knows lovers waking up in their bed" Her thoughts strayed to the two couples in Glee, Tina and Artie along with Quinn and Puck, three if you counted whatever Santana and Brit were.

"She says, 'How long can I live this way  
Is there no on I can pay to let me go  
'Cause I'm half sick of shadows  
I wanna see the sky  
Everyone else can watch as the sun goes down  
So why can't I-i-i-i"

Her fingers stroked the keys faster as she entered the chorus pouring all she had into it.

"And it's raining  
And the stars are falling from the sky  
And the wind  
And the wind I know it's cold  
I've been waiting  
For the day I will surely die  
And it's here  
And it's here for I've been told  
That I'll die before I'm old  
And the wind I know it's cold..." She paused to catch her breath with the pause in the song.

"

She looks up to the mirrored glass  
She sees a handsome horse and rider pass  
She say, 'That man's gonna be my death  
'Cause he's all I ever wanted in my life  
And I know he doesn't know my name  
And that all the girls are all the same to him" Jesse's face was brought her mind.

"But still I've got to get out of this place  
'Cause I don't think I can face another night  
Where I'm half sick of shadows  
And I can't see the sky  
Everyone else can watch as the tide comes in  
So why can't I

And it's raining  
And the stars are falling from the sky  
And the wind  
And the wind I know it's cold  
I've been waiting  
For the day I will surely die  
And it's here  
And it's here for I've been told  
That I'll die before I'm old  
And the wind I know it's cold..." She smiled as the song took a bit of a happier tone.

"But there's willow trees  
And little breezes, waves and walls and flowers  
And there's moonlight every single night  
As I'm locked in these towers" Her mood turned darker as she poured everything she had into those words.

"So I'll meet my death  
But with my last breath I'll sing to him I love  
And he'll see my face in another place  
And with that the glass above.' Gathering her breath she finished the song.

"Cracked into a million bits  
And she cried out, 'So the story fit  
But then I could have guessed it all along  
'Cause now some drama queen is gonna write a song for me.'  
She went down to her little boat  
And she broke the chains and began to float away  
And as the blood froze in her veins she said,  
'Well then that explains a thing or two  
'Cause I know I'm the cursed one  
I know I'm meant to die  
Everyone else can watch as their dreams untie  
So why can't I

And it's raining  
And the stars are falling from the sky  
And the wind  
And the wind I know it's cold  
I've been waiting  
For the day I will surely die  
And it's here  
And it's here  
And it's here  
And it's here  
And it's here  
It's finally here

And it's raining  
And the stars are falling from the sky  
And the wind  
And the wind I know it's cold  
I've been waiting  
For the day I will surely die  
And it's here  
And it's here for I've been told  
That I'll die before I'm old  
And the wind I know it's cold.." She played the beginning again and just leaned against the piano.

"That was good Rachel. Very good indeed. You've been practicing since I've last seen you." Jesse St. James smirked as he leaned against the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She tried to sound brave but it came out as half hearted anger.

"Well what I didn't tell you is that I was lying when I said I was a senior." He smirked as he walked into the room, moving closer to her.

"But it had you listed as a senior.." She moved away from him aware that she was getting painfully close to a wall soon.

"It was our couch's plan. It always looks good to have a senior as a star, we just fudged the papers a bit. I'm actually a junior this year like you and I got transferred here after you screwed me over." He kept getting closer and closer to her and her back hit a wall with Jesse a few inches away from her.

"It was you or my family Jesse. Get over yourself." She stated, trying to move around him. His hand grabbed her arm and flung her back into the wall. Her head hit the wall with a smack and she felt her body crumple under her.

"Oh no Berry. I won't get over myself. In fact I think I'll take a few things from you as compensation. " He growled and his hand reached for his belt. Rachel felt herself wimpering and trying to move but she was too weak to do anything. Her head was throbbing and she tried to scream but nothing was coming out. As he was about to undo his belt, a voice called out.

"Hey what's going on here!" Will Schuester called out as he saw two kids in his room. The one standing turned around and Will recongized him as the star of Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James.

"Nothing I was just helping Rachel over here who fell." The young man reached down and lifted Rachel to her feet. He whispered in her ear "Say anything different and I won't hesitate to do something to your family." Will looked at her as she tried her best to act natural as he spoke to her.

"Is that true Rachel?"

"Yes Mr. Schuester. I tripped while practicing a new routine and hit the wall. Jesse here was kind enough to help me up." She managed to get the words out normally or so she hoped. It felt like seconds until the Glee club director nodded his head.

"Go to the nurse and have her check you out before you head back to class. And Jesse, welcome to McKinley High." With that he left the two teens alone.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but I have to get to class," Jesse told her as the bell rang and headed out the door, "Oh and Rachel? We should do this again sometime." With that he left her shivering and Rachel felt something drip down the front of her shirt. It was blood staining her white shirt. Her fingers gently touched the top of her head and came away red.

"Rach?" Quinn was standing in the doorway looking at her and noticed the wound. "Rachel!" She ran over towards the girl, who was swaying dangerously. Her arms wrapped around her sister, steadying her.

"Quinn, I'm fine. It's ok. I just was a little clumsy and hit the wall its no big deal." She pushed her away standing on her own two feet and walked towards her bag. Her fingers reached for it as her head pounded. Quinn was saying something but it sounded like she was underwater. Rachel slowly shook her head trying to get the world around her back in order. Blackness danced on the edge of her vision and she gave into it. Her body swayed and she was out in a moment.

"Shit!" Quinn barely managed to catch the unconscious girl and cradled her on the floor. This wasn't good, what the hell happened to her?

"Qui-Rachel?!" Noah noticed that one of their stars and good friends was on the floor. He hurried over and gently removed Rachel from Quinn's arms.

"What happened?" He asked, holding her against him.

"I don't know. She said that she hit the wall and then past out. I think that's how she got the cut on her head." Quinn told him as he moved out the door. "Where are we going?"

"Nurse. Come on." The two of them sped down the hallway praying that Rachel was going to be ok.

* * *

So yeah I made Jesse the bad guy…ehehe…..he's already the bad guy in everyone's mind anyways. So Umm read and review!! Oh the song Rachel sings is called Shalott by Emilie Autumn. If you haven't heard it check it out on Youtube. It's an awesome song and I can totally see her singing.


	3. Chapter 3: Unusual Way

So another chapter of my fanfic. I don't own Glee. If I did well I'd be a very happy person

* * *

Not that Girl Chapter 2

Emma Pillsberry was a very calm and collected woman. She had to be to deal with teenagers and half of the messy things that they shouldn't have to deal with. However seeing two of her favorite students running down the hall with another person in one of those student's arms frazzled her calm.

"Quinn! Puck!" She poked her head out of the office to yell at them. She could hear the two teens say something, probably a few choice words. "What are you all doing?" The teenagers turned to her and she noticed that the student in Puck's arms was none other than Rachel Berry. Quinn began to ramble.

"She…she pasted out and Rachel said that she tripped and hit the wall but she's never clumsy and she's always…"

"Quinn!" Emma stopped her before speaking. "I'll let you two in the nurse's office. She's out today but I've got first aid training and I should be able to clean her up. Ok?" She kept her voice low and calm to make sure that the kids would stop being so worried. Quinn and Puck nodded following her towards the nurse's office. Soon they were there and Emma directed Puck to lay Rachel on the bed. Pulling on a pair of gloves, she walked over and looked at the gash. It wasn't too deep and it was slowly gushing blood.

"Is she going to be ok?" Puck was leaning against a doorway; arms crossed trying to look tough but Emma knew that he was worried.

"She'll be fine Puck. But you need to get back to class." She gently commanded and he nodded. He stared at the sleeping girl for a few minutes before leaving. The school consular turned to Quinn. The young mother was holding Rachel's hand to her check and looked on the verge of crying.

"Quinn-" She began to speak but the girl cut her off.

" I'm not leaving her. You can suspend me for all I care but I'm not leaving her side so cut the bullshit." The young mother spat out and Emma just laughed.

"Quinn, I wasn't going to kick you out. I was going to offer you a chair to sit in while I get her cleaned up. "

"Oh…well yes thank you. I would like a chair." The woman nodded and grabbed a chair for the girl handing it to her. Quinn sat down and watched as Mrs. Pillsberry began to clean the wound. Soon the blood was washed off and Rachel looked normal. Except she was still pale from losing blood. This wasn't right, Rachel was never clumsy and it didn't sit right with her.

"Quinn?" Mrs. Pillsberry's voice broke through to her and she looked up.

"Hmm?"

"I've got her cleaned and bandaged up. She should be fine other than a slight headache. You should have your dads take her to the doctor to get her head checked out. I'll be in my office if you need anything." She patted the young girl's shoulder and quietly walked out of the room, worried for the girl laying on the bed. What was going on with Rachel Berry? Quinn was thinking the same thing as she held on to her sister's hand.

"Rachel, what is going on with you?" She asked the sleeping girl before sighing. She began to hum a few bars as she leaned on bed. Soon she was sleeping holding her sister's hand, praying to God that everything would be ok. It felt like minutes later that she felt someone stroking her head .

"Wahaa?" was all that managed to come out of Quinn's mouth as she looked up to see Rachel sitting up in bed stroking her head.

"Hi sleepyhead." Rachel murmured as she continued to stroke her head.

"Hi yourself sleeping beauty. Are you ok?" Quinn asked as she sat up and brushed some hair out of Rachel's face.

"I'm fine. The headache is better after I took some aspirin. We should get to Glee practice." She began to get out of bed when Quinn grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Woah, Rach, you passed out from a head wound and now you want to go singing and dancing? You must have it your head harder than I thought. I'm calling Dad and he's going to take you to the hospital." She told the younger girl. Rachel felt herself go stiff at the mention of a hospital. A hospital meant questions and questions meant that Jesse might hurt her family.

"Look, I feel fine," the glare Quinn sent her said that she didn't believe her, "If my headache gets worst we'll get Dad or Daddy to take us to the hospital ok?" she pleaded just wanting to continue with her day as normal. Quinn just shook her head.

"The second it gets worst-"

"I'll tell you and we'll call. I promise!" Rachel swore to her sister. Quinn sighed and shook her head.

"Come on Superstar let's go." The two headed down to the choir room just in time for Will to start his regular greetings. They took their seats as everyone stared at Rachel and the bandage on her head.

"Yo Rachel what happened?" Artie questioned as he turned his wheel chair to get a better look at her.

"I just slipped and hit my head against a wall. It's worse than it looks but the nurse took care of it. I'm fine" She smiled and everyone seemed to be convinced by her explanation. Meanwhile Will cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Alright a few announcements, Sectionals are coming up in a few months and while we won last year doesn't mean that we can slack off this year. Sue has somehow gotten Figen's to agree that if Glee doesn't place again then we lose the program." All the kids groaned and muttered a few choice words about the cheerleading coach.

"And also we have a new member. Come on in Jesse," Rachel stiffened as Jesse St. James strolled confidently through the choir room door. As soon as everyone saw him they began to tell how they felt.

"Aww hell to the nah! do you realize who this kid is and what he did!" Mercedes spoke over everyone else who nodded.

"No way Mr. Schue. Not after what he did to Rachel." Finn continued as the others nodded.

"Just because I got my nails done doesn't mean I would mind breaking them off on his face." Santana threatened. Finally Will broke through the chattering kids.

"That's enough! I'm dissappointed in all of you. Glee has an everyone who audition gets in policy. And now you want to change that?" He asked them. All of them turned to each other wondering what to say. It was Kurt who broke the silence.

"Mr. Schue, we have yet to hear him sing. So until he sings, he can't join." Rachel looked over at her friend and smiled whispering a small thank you. Jesse just laughed and smiled.

"Alright I'll sing for you." He turned to the band whispering something and waited for the music to start. He howled as the guitar rifts played in the background and began to speak

Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?  
Why it's Little Red Ridin' Hood

He stared at Rachel as he began to sing.

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are lookin' good  
You're everything a big bad wolf would want_

_Listen to me [howl]_

He pointed his finger at Santana but was still looking at her. She felt her skin crawling and Rachel just wanted to leave.

_Little Red Ridin' Hood  
I don't think even big girls should  
Go walkin' in these spooky old woods alone_

_[howls]_

_What big eyes you have  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
So, just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I ought to walk with you for a way_

_What full lips you have  
They're sure to lure someone bad  
So, untill you get to grandma's place  
I think you ought to walk, with me and be safe_

Everyone was glaring at him, knowing with his voice they wouldn't be able to keep him out of the club.

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on  
Till I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walkin' with you alone_

_[howls]_

_Little Red Ridin' Hood  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf, so I won't_

_[howls]_

_What a big heart I have  
The better to love you with  
Little Red Ridin' Hood  
Even bad wolves can be good_

He looked directly at Rachel getting down on a knee, trying to seem like he was apologizing to her. Finn shifted in his seat uncomfortably, wanting to wail on the young man in front of him.

_I'll try to be satisfied  
Just to walk close by your side  
Maybe you'll see things my way  
Before we get to grandma's place_

_Little Red Ridin' Hood  
You sure are lookin' good  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want_

_[howls]  
(Baaa)  
_  
"Well let me be the first to say, welcome to Glee." congratulated the boy as everyone just glared. "Alright, your assignment this week to find a song that deals with endings or beginnings. Each of you can pair up or do a solo. And now Rachel," he handed her a thing of sheet music.

"This is one of the numbers we are considering for sectionals. Care to give it a try?" She looked over it and shook her head.

"I think that Tina or Santana should do it." Everyone took a double take at the outgoing girl and wondered what was going on with her. "Santana's voice is actually perfect for this song , I think she deserves it." He just nodded at her and passed the sheet to Santana. The Lanita girl sent her a look that said we are talking later as she made her way towards the piano.

She stood still as the piano began to lightly play out the notes and took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

" _In a very unusual way,  
one time I needed you.  
In a very unusual way,  
you were my friend._

_Maybe it lasted a day,  
maybe it lasten an hour,  
but somehow it will never end."_

Santana felt her eyes drawn to Puck for a moment before looking over at Britney before continuing to sing.

_"In a very unusual way,  
I think I´m in love with you.  
In a very unusual way,  
I want to cry."_

She threw all of her emotions into the song, hoping that Britney would understand what she was saying. Yeah, she loved the girl who was her best friend. Maybe she would understand what she was saying.  
_  
"Something inside me goes weak,  
something inside me surrenders,  
and you´re the reason why,  
you´re the reason why._

_You don´t know what you do to me,  
you don´t have clue.  
You can´t tell what it´s like to be me looking at you,  
It scares me so that I can hardly speak._"

Santana felt tears welling in her eyes as she was finishing the song. Britney was looking straight at her and the blue eyes finally understood what the woman in front of her was singing. It was cute to see her mouth form into a little o and a small tear fall from the corner of her eye. She just smiled and finished the song strong.

_"In a very unusual way,  
I owe what I am to you.  
Tough at times  
it appears I won´t stay,  
I never go.  
Special to me in my life,  
since the first day I met your.  
How could I ever forget you,  
once you had touched my soul?"_

Taking a breath she finished the song with a little singing whisper to her girl  
_  
"In a very unusual way,  
you´ve made me whole."_

Everyone cheered as after a few seconds. And two seconds after they all stared cheering the club watched as a blond cheerleader almost tackled Santana off her feet in a hug. They all smiled as the two just embraced each other until cleared his throat.

"Alright guys, that was a great performance Santana. Remember get your assignments done by Friday, we'll show off what we have found at rehearsals that day. See you after school!" He called out as the bell rang and everyone began to shuffle out. Rachel was almost out the door when a hand rested on her shoulder. Whirling around she found herself staring into Jesse's sharp brown eyes.

"Let's talk, Rachel." He pulled her into the now empty choir room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

So the two songs are Little Red Ridin Hood-Bowling for Soup and Unusual Way-Nine (the Nicole Kidman version) Please review. I will not continue this until I get some reviews.


	4. Chapter 4: Pleaseplease don't

So another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! And shout out to Voiceinmyhead for the first review~. ~Anyways I don't own Glee if I did I would be very very very happy and somewhat rich….

* * *

Not that Girl chapter 3

Rachel felt a small whimper leave her body as she stared at Jesse. The young man was staring at her with lust and power-filled eyes. His fingers roughly gripped her arms as he stared at her.

"Did you tell?" He raised his voice to where he was almost shouting.

"No." She whispered and let out a choked whimper as he slapped her across the face.

"Liar! Did you tell?"

"No Jesse I swear!" Another cry escaped her lips as he smacked her again.

"Liar! You lying slut! Did you tell?" He nearly screamed at her.

"Please Jesse I didn't tell! Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me!" Rachel begged as she cried and Jesse nodded.

"Good. Now, you listen good. You cost me everything and if you don't want anything to happen to your family, you will do exactly what I say. And the first thing is I want you down on your knees." He ordered. Rachel shook her head and began to speak.

"Jesse please, I won't say anything, just please-"Another smack across her face sent her sprawling onto the floor, the heels of her palms jarring against the worn tile floor. She felt a hand dig painfully into her long hair pulling her up to her knees as her hands gripped the one holding her hair trying to free herself.

"I said on your knees." Jesse throat fully growled as he held her in front of his crotch. She whimpered praying that what was happening wasn't happening.

"Please, Jesse, please-" She sobbed through the tears and let out a chocked scream as he pushed her against a wall.

"Shut up!" His hand wrapped around her throat holding her in place. "Now you are going to listen to me. When I say jump you say how high. When I tell you to get down on your knees," he pushed her down back to her knees, "and suck, you will do it. And you wanna know why Rachel?" He tugged her hair so that she could see his ice cold blue eyes.

"Because I own you Rachel." Rachel watched as he pulled out a knife from his back pocket and waved it in front of her. "I can do whatever I want to you all because you are so weak." She shivered as he ran the body of the blade of her cheek, praying the sharp blade wouldn't cut her.

"Now, suck," he pointed to his open pants with the knife, "or something might just happen to that precious baby girl at home." She swallowed her tears, forcing them down her throat but yet a few still escaped as she crawled closer. Rachel closed her eyes and prayed that this will keep her family safe.

It felt like hours to Rachel as she was forced to do this act but yet only minutes had passed before she was spitting white gunk onto the floor and gagging. Jesse's hand grabbed around the back of her neck and forced her face close to the white puddle on the floor.

"Lick it up!" She shook her head unable to beg for mercy as he tightened his grip. Tears fell on the floor as Rachel felt herself begin to lick the puddle. Finally she managed to swallow it all and felt Jesse's hand leave her neck.

"Good girl. Now get out of here." Rachel scrambled to her feet heading over to where her backpack lay against a chair. She quickly grabbed it and almost ran out the door, her feet barely out the door when Jesse called out to her.

"And Rachel?" Her eyes slowly moved towards him, afraid to look at him directly so instead focused on his hands playing with the knife.

"Come here." Fingers grasped her bag strap tightly as she slowly moved forward. Jesse's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, holding her in place as he lifted up the sleeve.

"This is so you remember whose you are." The tip of the knife rested across her skin before painfully digging in and craving two J's with an S in the middle of them.

"Now get out of my sight." He turned around and she clutched her wrist running to the bathroom, with tears streaming down her face. Her body pushed open the door as she scrambled towards a sink, hitting the hot water to clean out the wound. Rachel ran her wrist under the water watching the blood go down the sink. Her eyes glanced upward towards the mirror noticing that only a bit of her face wasn't red or that would bruise in the morning.

"Shit, shit, shit." Was all she could say as fresh tears poured down her face. Shaking her head, Rachel grabbed paper towels pressing them against the mark. She waited for a few minutes before removing it, letting out a sigh of relief that it wasn't bleeding. Her hands were shaking as she put on make-up to hide the appearing marks on her face. A single tear made its way her face as she wiped it away. Rachel would do what she had always done for her family. Push down what was happening to her and do whatever needed to be done to save them from harm.

She couldn't stop trembling as she brushed her teeth and mouth hoping to get rid of the taste with each forceful push of the brush. Rachel could hear his laughter at her pitiful cries of begging when he forced himself. Closing her eyes she kept brushing until her gums were bleeding. It didn't help. She still felt dirty. Used. Worthless. All of these words where floating through her head as she exited the bathroom, heading towards her car.

Rachel could feel her body running from the building to the car, afraid that Jesse was right behind her. But he wasn't there. It didn't stop her from flooring the car as she left. Rolling down the window she tried to calm herself by breathing. She just couldn't do it. The voices in her head where getting louder as she drove. Luckily she was home before something drastic happened. The rest of her day rolled by like any other.

She ate with her family.

She did her homework.

She played and read to Ava.

Except the voices where louder than before. And she knew the only way to stop feeling so dirty was to make herself numb. Rachel waited until everyone was asleep before heading to the bathroom. Turning on the light she found the disposable razor under the sink and pulled it out. Gently holding it in her hand she went to the kitchen and found a pair of scissors. She used the scissors to cut away the plastic holding the silver blood letters. Finally she was able to pull out three one inch blades. Rachel threw out the now hollow plastic holder so no one would find it.

Her fingers rolled up her left sleeve and watched as she gently set the razor among old white lines and raised scars. She knew that she should wake up Quinn. Puck. Finn, Santana, Artie, anyone of her family. But she couldn't let them get hurt. For now she had to suffer to keep them safe. Rachel winced as she quickly ran the blade lightly over her skin. It instantly broke it and crimson welled to the surface a second later. It wasn't enough. She just kept going and going until she felt light headed and numb. Closing her eyes she relished in the moment, enjoying the safety of numbness before it disappeared.

Rachel headed back into her room, praying that tomorrow would be easier.

Meanwhile Jesse sat at home smirking about what the next year would bring to one little Rachel Berry. By the time he was through there would be nothing of her left.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Been traveling and its been hard to write this chapter. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5: Early morning

Okay I know that the last chapter was crazy. I'm not going to be describing any of the abuse other than physical and what happens afterwards. I don't think that you all need to read that. Anyways on with the next chapter. Also I had a friend do what Rachel did to get razor blades so its not something I made up…in case you were all thinking that wasn't realistic

Thank you for all the reviews!

Also I don't own Glee if I did….well I'd be happy.

Rachel woke up slowly the next morning realizing that her alarm was blaring in her ear. She raised her arm wincing in pain as she turned it off. Slowly sitting up it felt like most of her body was on fire. Looking at herself in the mirror it was easy to see why. Her face was a mess of yellowing bruises, some of them a dark blue and purple. Cursing she hurried to the bathroom to cover it up with the stage makeup she had. After twenty minutes she looked normal. No bruises, just her normal olive skin. Everything was normal except for her eyes. They would give her away in a heartbeat. Closing her eyes she threw on her best stage smile and looked at her reflection. There. Now no one but her knew of the sadness.

Her wrist ached as she moved her hand. Looking down she noticed that Jesse's mark was bleeding a bit again. Reaching under the sink she found the first aid kit. Disinfecting and wrapping the wound she knew that she would have to wear long sleeves. Thankfully it was October so Rachel could wear long sleeves and get away with it. Hurrying to her room, she quickly dressed in long pants and sleeves hiding the marks.

This couldn't be happening.

But the bruises provided that it was.

And it was happening to her.

The scary thing is that Rachel knew that it had to go on for the rest of her life maybe. And she would handle it. All to keep her family safe. She threw her hair into a ponytail noting that it hid some of the marks on her neck. Heading down stairs Rachel made herself a bowl of cereal barely eating enough to tide her over to lunch. She really didn't care at this moment. Her wrist were killing her and she peered at them wondering if all her moving about had broken any of the scabs on her wrists. Gently lifting up her sleeves Rachel noted that the scabs were still intact, just oozing a little blood from the seams.

"Hey" Rachel quickly pulled down her sleeves and looked over to the stair case to see her sister slowly walking down them. She didn't trust herself to speaking wondering what Quinn had seen or what she knew.

" What are you doing up so early?" Quinn looked at her sister, cocking her head to the side to study the tired singer in front of her.

"My alarm went off early so I figured I would get ready for school."

"Rach, you sure you are ok?" The former Cherrio moved closer to the girl, looking into her eyes trying to understand what was going on in her friend's eyes.

"Yeah, Quinn, I'm fine I promise." The sparkle in her eyes was slightly dimmer than usually but Quinn didn't catch it thankfully. A gentle wail caused the two of them to look down the hall and head to where Ava's room was. Quinn chuckled as she gently picked up her child and rocked her, however the 8th month old (**If my math is right then she would be eight months old**) wouldn't quiet. Rachel moved from leaning against the doorway and took the small child beginning to hum. Soon the little one fell back asleep.

"I always forget that humming helps." Quinn shook her head as she laid the little girl in the crib who had tangled her hand around her fingers. Rachel smiled as she stroked the little one's head, knowing that she would continue going through this hell to protect her. All it took was the past seven years of acting experience to make sure that the others didn't catch on and once high school was done, she would be free. Or so she hoped. Gently she freed her finger from the child's hand, not wanting to ruin the moment but knowing that she had to go to school. The two older girls tip-toed out of the room and headed back to the kitchen.

"So you find a song yet?" Quinn asked, referring to the assignment that had given them. Rachel shook her head and asked her sister the same question, who nodded.

"Yeah, do you want to hear it?" Rachel nodded and Quinn went to the living room grabbing her guitar. She smiled and remembered her dads bringing it home a few weeks after Quinn came to live with them, confiding in the future star that she wanted to learn how to play. Watching her sister with interest Rachel waited for her to begin. The guitar hummed with a slight country twang as Quinn began to play her song.

"_Take my love, take my land_  
_Take me where I cannot stand_  
_I don't care, I'm still free_  
_You can't take the sky from me_" Quinn did a bit of fancy playing before continuing 

_"Take me out to the black_  
_Tell them I ain't comin' back_  
_Burn the land and boil the sea_  
_You can't take the sky from me_" Another instrumental pause came and Rachel found herself enthralled by the way Quinn's fingers moved across the strings. It was amazing considering the girl had only been playing for a little less than a year now. She tuned back into the end of the song. 

_"There's no place I can be_  
_Since I found Serenity_  
_But you can't take the sky from me..._" Quinn played the beginning chord again before looking about at her.

"Well, what did you think?" The look on Quinn's face was hopeful as she waited for Rachel's response.

"It's perfect. Where did you find it?" She asked, smiling at her sister.

"Well, you know how Artie loaned me some movies over the summer? Well one of those was a sci-fi show and that was the theme song."

"Really? I'll have to watch it sometime, what's it about?" Rachel didn't feel like making small talk but knew if she didn't the act would be ruined before ten minutes.

"It's about space cowboy pirates who are rebelling against the government." The singer raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"The guy who wrote that is either really successful or he's really sad." Quinn just shook her head.

"You'll never appreciate Joss Whedon's amazingness." Rachel just shook her head back at her sister before speaking again.

"Come on we need to get to school, don't forget your guitar unless you want to borrow Puck's." She stated as she ran up to her room grabbing her backpack and then stopping at the bathroom, throwing bandages, her razors, and disinfecting wipes into a make-up kit. Rachel had a feeling that now she had started again, this road was going to get a lot darker. Heading back down stairs she watched as Quinn ran to grab her guitar with a piece of toast in her month. Watching her sister's loose tunic shirt sway back and forth over blue jeans she couldn't help but feel like the ugly stepsister. Even when Quinn had been pregnant she looked beautiful, and Rachel, Rachel was being attacked by pyshcos and was slushed until a half a year ago.

"Raaaccchhheeelllll, hello?" Quinn drew out her name catching her attention.

"What? Sorry, lack of sleep." She blurted out to the blonde's amusement.

"I said let's go, I'll be driving since you are out of it." She just nodded her head and walked out to the car. As they were driving Rachel spaced out praying that she could just disappear.

I know its short but I wanted a little bit of littleness hence the scene with Ava and yes, I am a browncoat and I made Quinn and Artie ones….deal with it.


	6. Chapter 6: So Close To Me

Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I had a busy summer, along with getting a job and starting college. Anyone who saw the season premier of Season 2 I'm writing a small one shot on why Santana got a boob job. Anyways I don't own Glee, if I did well we'd have a Kesha/Katy Perry episode where Santana and Britney did I kissed a Girl.

Chapter 5

Finally the car stopped one they entered the school parking lot. Quinn put the car in park noting that her sister was asleep head resting on the glass of the window. After knowing Rachel for over a year and living with her for more than half of it she could tell when something was wrong. The question was what was it. Drugs? That would explain the weird behavior yesterday. But if she was doing drugs there would be lot more signs. Was her depression just getting worse? Was she cutting again? No, Rachel had promised them that she would never do it again. A cynical voice in her head reminded her to never say never.

Sighing Quinn brushed a few stray hairs from her sister's face before shaking her gently.

"Huh?" The sound came out of Rachel's mouth while she blinked owlishly.

"We're at school, come on." The two girl exited the car before heading into the school as the weather was getting colder and colder each day. Inside they ran into the choir room, noting that everyone was there including Emma and Will sitting off in a corner watching the kids interact with each other. Santana noted that the two sisters entering the room before untangling Brittney from her arms. The blonde cheerleader gave a small whine that she silenced with a kiss on the lips.

"I've got to check up on Rachel ok? I'll be back in a few minutes." Brittney's blue eyes were filled with an understanding that few would think the girl was capable of processing.

"San?" Brittney's pet name for her held a question that needed answered that Santana hoped she could answer.

"Yeah Brit?"

"Make sure Rachel isn't sad anymore, please?" The Lantia's heart swelled at the love for the woman that was looking up at her. Kissing her forehead Santana smiled before answering, smirking inwardly at all the people who thought that Brittney was an idiot. True, the girl was lacking in a few things upstairs but she was a natural dancer who could read people easily.

"Kay Brit. I'll try." She promised looking over at the singer they'd been talking about. Rachel was sitting with Finn, who along with Kurt and Artie were laughing at some joke the quarterback had said. It was probably something that he had said and tried to make it sound smart. If she didn't know any better she would swear that Berry was normal. But after being friends with Brit for most of her life she learned to trust her judgment on these things. Strolling over, she had a casual smile on her face as she approached the group.

"Hey guys I need to borrow Berry! Thanks!" With that she gently pulled the girl up and out of the room. The two walked down the hall before Santana stopped and looked at Berry.

"Alright Superstar, spill. What is going on?" Rachel's body tensed at the question setting off warning bells in Santana's mind.

"Nothing is going on Santana." The resident diva answered, eyes shifting to make sure that she couldn't see Jesse coming towards them.

"Bull Rachel." Damn, Rachel knew it was serious when Santana used her first name. The last time she had did that was about two months ago when she find the singer in a bathroom sitting in a corner staring at scissors in her lap. Thankfully Rachel hadn't done anything but Santana still made sure she hadn't gone to the bathroom alone for a few weeks by ordering cheerleaders in her class to go with her. It was the perks of being a head cheerleader. Santana had been smart enough to cover up the real reason by saying Jew Fro was stalking her.

"Santana everything is fine." Rachel tried to assure the cheerleader before turning back towards the choir room. Her arm was hugged by Santana's hand holding her in place.

"No it's not Rachel. You don't give up solos plus since when do you trip. Now what's going on?"

"Is everything ok, baby?" Jesse came up behind Rachel and wrapped his arms around her, causing her body to tighten even more if possible. Santana didn't like how wide eyed Rachel got at the sound of his voice.

"Listen douche bag, this is between me and her, so go do New Directions a favor and make your ass acquainted with a sand paper covered dildo" The cheerleader growled at him. Jesse's eyes narrowed at her before replying.

"If you are harassing my girlfriend then it is my concern Santana. I'm going to ask you to leave Rachel alone now."

"Screw you." She shot back at him, not noticing that his body was shaking from anger. Rachel quickly got out from his arms and stepped in front of Santana.

"Look Jesse, baby, its okay, Santana and I were discussing a new duet. And now we're done, right Santana?" Rachel pleaded with the cheerleader. Santana nodded slowly before glaring at Jesse and mouthing to Rachel, continue later.

Jesse glared at the head cheerleader's retreating form before staring at Rachel.

"Well, now you're lucky that it was just a talk about music. Who knows what would've happen if it wasn't about music?" He growled at her as he slammed her into a row of lockers the impact jarring the bruises and her body. A small cry was pulled from her lips as he wrapped his fingers in her hair and yanked.

"Now listen here you skank, you belong to me. Nothing any of them can do will change that. Since I had to tell that girl we're dating you better go along with it, or your family will learn just what I can do to them." Rachel whimpered as he savagely kissed her before she bit his lip. A smack was heard as he backhanded her.

"You stupid bitch!" She bit her lip as he smacked her again. "Do that again and I'm make what happened yesterday look like a birthday gift. Understand?" Rachel nodded her head scared to respond when he grabbed her hair shaking her.

"Answer bitch." He yelled as she gave by a terrified scream.

"Yes, I understand." Jesse let go allowing the singer to fall through the floor, tears slowly streaking through her heavy make-up.

"Now, I'm going to go to the choir room. I'm giving you five minutes to join me, a second late your little sister well…let's say you'll have to sew her together just to identify her." Rachel's head snapped up and felt rage consume her body begging to be released on the man in front of her. However she knew that on her own Rachel could never hope to beat him. She slummed to the ground as he turned towards the choir room whistling while he was walking. Hot tears fell down her face onto the ground as a silent sob racked its from her throat. Summoning a strength she barely knew that she had Rachel made her way towards the choir room. Resting against the wall Rachel took a deep breath before entering a huge smile on her face. Brittney found herself watching the singer while Santana played with her blond locks.

"San?" Santana could hear the frown in her voice.

"I tried Brit." Brittney could feel the sadness in her girlfriend's body at her inability to help her friend. Her hands clung tighter to the arms that encircled her showing that she wasn't mad at her. Her blue eyes noted how Jesse slinked over to Rachel and took her into his arms, how uncomfortable Rachel was for a moment before being happy.

"San?" The blond cheerleader spoke again as her girlfriend noted the confusion in her voice.

"What is it Brit?" Santana pulled the girl closer to her hugging her tight.

"Why would Rachel be with someone who makes her sad?" Santana couldn't answer her for a few moments as she clung to her girl.

"I don't know Brit. I do not know." Meanwhile looked at his kids before clearing his throat.

"Alright I'm wondering if anyone finished their assignment and is willing to perform it right now." Quinn raised her hand and the choir director let her perform the song smiling at the song choice. Everyone either had huge smiles or clapping like crazy. smiled at her before speaking.

"That's good Quinn, you've been getting better and better with that guitar. We'll have to see if New Directions can use that in Regional's this year. Alright anyone else want to take a stab at it?" He asked, the kids looked at each other before Rachel shyly raised her hand.

", I would like to do my song but I'd like to do it in the auditorium this afternoon." The male director nodded before asking his question again. Brittney managed to untangle her arm from Santana.

"I'd like to go."

"Okay Brittney, let's hear it." She strolled towards the front before the band began to play her song.

"_What's the time, it's gotta be close to midnight_

_ My body is talking to me and says time for danger_

_ I wanna commit a crime, wanna be the cause of_

_ A f-ff-fight,"_ She shook her hips before curling on Santana's lap

"_I wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt with a stranger_

_ I've had a nack from way back break the rules once_

_ I've learned the game, get up," _ She pulled Santana up to her feet before twirling her and dancing a bit.

"_I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance it the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me_" The boys hooted at her wagging her fingers at them before a glare from Santana shut them up. __

"Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play?  
Let's run away  
We wont be back  
Before it's New Years Day  
Take me out tonight (meow)

When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That your on line with the feline of  
Avenue B" Brittney had decided to tease Santana a little bit by leaning in for a kiss before pulling away quickly. __

"Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight

In the evening I_ve got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels to damn much like home  
When the spanish babies cry_

So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
And all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die" She danced back over to Santana before stopping a few feet away from her getting on her knees. __

"Let's go out tonight  
Have to go out tonight  
You're sweet  
Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in  
Heat?  
Just take me out tonight

Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight – tonight" Brittney inched closer to Santana before looking into her eyes from her kneeling position while Santana sighed.

"Yes I'll take you out on a date tonight." The blonde cheerleader giggled before wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and stealing a quick kiss. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsberry just shook their heads at the teenagers as the bell rang.

"Alright, we meet in the auditorium for Rachel's number this afternoon. See you then!" Mr. Schue smiled as the kids waved to them. Finally after all the kids shuffled out, Emma turned to him.

"Well, I've got to go." She began to exit as Will called out to her.

"Wait Emma!" A small smile made its way to her face as she turned towards him.

"Yes Will?"

"I…would you…what I mean is…" A small laugh made its way out of her mouth. Will Schuester unable to speak? It was like Rachel giving up the golden star fetish she had.

_ "_Yes Will, what is it?" Emma asked the flustered man who finally just sat at the piano and began to play a song. She stood there allowing the notes to float over her.

"You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close." He stood up and walked over to her the music still going on around them as he pulled her into a waltz. She smiled as she leaned into him reminded of her of the wedding dress shop dance. Resting her head against his chest she closed her eyes and continued to enjoy the sound of his voice.

"So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far" He whispered the last line as she looked up at him , blue eyes meeting brown. Emma inched her head forward as Will lowered his head causing their lips to brush against each other before being claimed in a kiss. The two were lost in a world of passion not noting that Kurt Hummel was watching outside, returning to the room because he forgot his coat. However the scene in front of him caused him to smile before he turned around to leave.

"Finally." He muttered before hurrying to find Mercedes to share this juicy piece of gossip.

I had to add some fluff after all the angst. I love Will and Emma enough said ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Rachel, talk to me!

Gah! I'm soo sorry about not updating for awhile! College is a ^&(% ya know? Anyways on with the next chapter of Not that Girl.

Ehem some legal jargan before we continue: I do not own Glee. All its characters and stuff belong to Ryan Matthews and Fox. However I own this story and the possible OCs that will show up at some point.

Kurt Hummel chuckled after he and Mercedes spilt ways both of them excited to spread the news of and 's kiss. Humming to himself, he racked his brain for songs as he headed to his English class. Maybe Rachel would have a few ideas for him. It was surprising that the musical library the pint sized diva had in her room, and that wasn't even taking into consideration the I-tunes library on her laptop. Entering the classroom, he looked around for a moment before he spotted Rachel. She was resting her head atop her backpack, headphones in and eyes screwed shut.

Her shirt sleeves had pulled up a bit and tan skin was peaking out. Smiling at her he occupied the desk next to her and waited for her to pull out the headphones. Experience with Rachel taught him to wait to talk to her when she had her headphones in. Or if she was having a bad day. Slowly Rachel opened her eyes before focusing on him, slowly pulling out a headphone.

"Hey." The word came out of the diva's mouth softly.

"Hey, you ok?" Rachel weakly smiled at him before nodding her head and answering.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep to well last night. " She let the half truth slip from her lips as she pulled the other headphone out of her ear letting Kurt know that he had her full attention. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged before speaking.

"Anyways I'm not sure of what song I should sing for this assignment. I was hoping you might have an idea or you would let me borrow your I-pod to find something?" He clasped his hands in a prayer motion while giving her puppy dog eyes. Smirking at him, she placed her I-pod on his desk.

"What would you do without me?"

"Sit in a corner and cry because I can't find the right song." He looked in her eyes before noticing a small smudge around the corner of it. Purple and yellow poked out from under the makeup she was wearing. Something was not right here Kurt decided.

"Rachel what happened to your eye?" Quickly she dug into her backpack and whipped out a mirror before swearing. Grabbing a makeup bag Rachel quickly re-applied foundation to cover the small patch of bruise that was showing.

"I ran into a door last night. Clumsy right? Its no big deal" The words tumbled out of the future star's mouth at a rapid pace. Kurt knew that something was serious wrong with Rachel now as he barely caught the face paced words from her mouth. Add that to the supposed tiredness and the fact that Rachel had been listening to Lithium by Evanescence on her I-pod (he pressed play and it popped up as Now Playing) something was really wrong.

"Rachel are you sure that you are ok?" Panic flashed through her eyes quickly before being snuffed out by a wall.

"I'm alright Kurt I promise." She smiled at him before switching the subject of conversation. "Have you ever heard of a musical called The Wild Party?" The two of them spent the next five minutes listening to a song from the musical before the bell rung. She quickly stowed the headphones in her bag while Kurt watched her. A bit of her sleeve had tugged up revealing a slightly stained white bandage.

"Rachel what the hell is-"

"Good morning class!" The English teacher called as he walked into the room earning a glare from Kurt. He turned back to Rachel with a raised eyebrow that conveyed they would be having words later. Rachel felt the panic continue to rise in her as the teacher droned on about whatever book or story they were reading at the moment. Raising her hand she asked to use the restroom, grabbing her makeup bag as she left. Kurt quickly followed her out almost chasing after her.

"Rachel!" She froze eyes wide like a squirrel that was nearly run over by a car. He caught up to her before pulling her into a deserted classroom.

"What is going on with you? You are acting weirder than usual, plus there is that bandage, and what the hell is up with St. James!" Each question caused her to panic a little more before she finally yelled back at him.

"I'm fine! Jesse is a loving and caring man! There is no bandage just an undershirt! I'm just tired!" He glared at her.

"You are not fine! There is something wrong and we are worried about you!"

"I'm fine! I didn't ask you to care about me!" Throwing her hands in the air the makeup bag was sent flying through the air before landing against a wall sending the contents flying everywhere.

"NO!" She scrambled to pick up the tubes of makeup and the zip lock bag that held her razors and bandages. Rachel was so involved with trying to pick up everything that she didn't notice Kurt pick up the bag.

"Rach?" The gentle tone of his voice snapped her out of the frantic scramble for the makeup. Looking up she watched him kneel down next to her and looked into her eyes. Her eyes darted to the small ziplock bag in his hand. Oh God! He knew! That means he would fine out about Jeese! And Jeese would-

"Rach, Rachel! Please breath" Kurt's voice broke through the panic as she stared into his brown eyes.

"Rach, honey, what is going on?" She stared at the floor trying to think of a lie that sounded even remotely possible. "And don't even think about lying to me." _Damn it, Kurt!_ She thought before sighing slowly.

"It's nothing Kurt."

"Damn it Rachel it is not nothing!"

"Who the hell are you to decide if its nothing or not?" She yelled back at him, praying that he would just leave her alone as she began to walk away. He gripped her arm causing her yelp in pain as he gripped a bruise too tightly.

"Rachel, what the hell is wrong? Did I hurt you? Here let me see." He started to pull up her sleeve as she slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me Kurt Hummel."

"What the hell Rachel! What is going on!" Kurt had only seen this side of Rachel one before. She was being hassled by one of the jocks and wouldn't let anyone near her until Kurt finally managed to get the story out of her. Needless to say after the Glee Club was done with the jock he transferred out of the school to get away from them. If he kept pressing her hopefully he would be able to find out if Rachel was cutting herself again.

"Stop it Kurt!" Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks as she turns away from him. Why couldn't he leave her alone?

"I will not stop it Rachel! I am your friend and I care for you! I want to help you!" He grabbed her arm gently and turned her towards him.

"Please, Rach, let me in so I can help you." Kurt cannot stand to see Rachel so broken like this. Tear streaks mar the heavy makeup she is wearing revealing more of the sickening purple green on her face.

"I-" For a moment her eyes betray her. Fear, hurt, and most of all just a look of death passes across her eyes before she threw up the wall again.

"I can't." Snatching the bag from him she threw it back into her makeup bag and walked out the door.

"Rachel!" He called out but it was too late as the door slammed letting him know that he was alone.

Rachel practically ran into the bathroom before locking herself into a stall nearly ripping the zip lock in half . She nearly dropped the razor before slowly unwrapping the bandage. Red lines stared at her reminding her of what had happened the night before and how much she wanted to forget that it had ever happened. She could still feel the taste in the back of her throat causing her to shudder.

Briefly part of her tried to talk her out of this but it didn't work. Her fingers lowered the razorblade to her wrist and dragged it across. Rachel knew that this was a path to hell but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to care. Ten minutes later she watched as blood beaded on her arms and fell to the floor in a small puddle. Grabbing the bag she pulled out a disinfectant wipe and cleaned her wounds, hissing as the wounds were cleaned out.

Rewrapping the bandages she opened the door only to be met with Britney coming out of the stall next to her.

"Rae, why are your arms red?"

Yay for cliffhangers, the reason why there are no songs in this chapter is because I haven't been able to find them Next chapter there will be singing I promise!


	8. Chapter 8: Pinky swear to die young

Alright folks time for another update. Let's see what happens. Also do you guys want me to bring in both Blane and Sam? I'm fine with Blane but not Sam as I like Quinn with Puck….let me know what you all think.

Also I do not own Glee. If I did I would be a billionaire already.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0

The only thing Rachel could think when Brittney asked her that question was something along the lines of "_Shit shit, triple shit, Goddamn I've royally fucked horse shit!_" Her thoughts went a million miles a minute trying to find a lie that the blonde couldn't see through. The police didn't need a Polygram if they had someone like Brittney on their side. Rachel couldn't remember the last time that she had gotten away with lying to the supposed blonde ditz. For someone who was suppose to be so dumb she was a genius when it came to people. She couldn't recall the last time she had gotten away with a lie around the blonde.

"Rae, what's on your arms?" Brittney had moved closer to her while she was thinking causing her to jump back against the stall door hissing when the metal surface bit into a bruise that was forming from her meeting with Jesse this morning. She fought off the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes causing Brittney to scowl.

"Rae, please tell me what's wrong?" Looking at the girl's fingers she also noticed a bit of whatever the red stuff clung to them along with a makeup bag. Brittney knew that this all meant something, something that everyone told her but what was it. She reached out a hand out to her friend only for it to be slammed away.

"Don't fucking touch me." Rachel hissed causing the blonde widened her eyes. Rachel never cussed at her not even once. What had she done wrong?

"Rae, why are you mad at me what's wrong?" Brittney was scared at the changes in her friend.

"I'm not mad at you Brit. I've just had a bad day. Someone threw a slushie at me and I had to clean up. It's ok." She smiled hoping that it would reach her eyes and get Brittney off of her case. Although she did feel bad for making her feel like she had messed up and Santana would not be too happy with her when she heard about it.

"Oh ok, do you want me to beat them up?" Brittney attempted to look tough but failed causing Rachel to feel the faintest stirrings of happiness in her.

"No Brit, its ok. Don't tell Santana or anyone ok? It will be our secret ok?" Rachel held out her pinky for a pinky promise knowing it would stop the blonde from telling anyone.

"Ok" Her pinky was encompassed by the taller girls who shook them and gave her a hug. Rachel clung a little tighter than she should of but she didn't care. She was craving some sort of contact that reminded her of why she was taking what Jesse dished out. Letting go she smiled at her.

"We need to get back to class."

"Ok. But I told the teacher I had to go to the bathroom." Brittney stated and Rachel smiled at her.

"Use the bathroom and go back to class." She opened the door to the bathroom before pulling down her sleeves and headed back to her English class. Kurt watched her walk in and waited for the end of class to talk to her. However when the bell rang she dashed out the door to her next class. The rest of the day passed by quickly without her having to run into Jesse at all. It seemed like they had a completely different class schedule and only had Glee rehearsals together.

Rachel managed to get out of hanging out at lunch with everyone by saying she wanted to practice her song and make sure that it was perfect. The end of school came to soon as she shuffled into the audtrium talking to the band to make sure that they knew how to play the song she wanted to sing today. Mr. Schue was the first one in along with Emma hanging onto his arm, the two of them sneaking in a quick kiss causing Rachel to smile at the two before clearing her throat. The two adults jumped back and stared at her blushing furiously.

"Don't worry I won't rat you out. I just wanted to offer my congratulations on your relationship. And also if you hurt her, there will be no were where you can hide from me." Will Schuester might have been many things but he was not afraid of the pint sized diva until she fixed a very cold stare on him.

"You have my word Rachel. I'll take good care of her." He found himself promising the young girl who immediately went back to normal.

"Good." With that she turned back to the band making sure that they understood the music and going over the words in her head. The rest of Glee club filled in and Mr. Schue turned to them all.

"Alright Rachel I understand you have a song for us. Take it away."

"Thank you . I picked this song because I honestly thought that it fit the ending part of the assignment very well." With that one of the guitar players started strumming along with a violin playing softly in the background.

" If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song" Rachel knew it was a morbid song but to be honest, she wasn't sure how long Jesse would let her live or if something besides him might happen to her. She wanted her family to have some form of instruction just in case.

"Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time" She looked at Emma knowing that the woman would be devastated if she died but at the same time it would be ok. Her family would be safe and she had Will know to be there for her.

"If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've  
Never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a  
Boy here in town says he'll, love my forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time" She thought of Finn and Puck, the two boys who at one point couldn't decide which she loved more as she continued to sing.

"So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song" Maybe her family didn't always listen to her but at least they heard her. She would write them each something in cause the worst came to pass.

"Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when your really gonna need them, oh" Rachel knew that if something happened to her that there would be a lot of tears but to be honest she didn't want them wasted on her. There were worst ways to die than sticking up for your family.

"The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls" The song finished and the whole entire club began to applaud her. Jesse smirked at her while he applauded, happy that she knew that only one of them was going to come out of this little game alive. spoke over the clapping.

"Excellent job Rachel, I definitely think that we can use in Sectionals. Now anyone else have a song?" Kurt raised his hand.

" I have a number I would like to sing." He looked straight at Rachel when he said this.

* * *

We shall see what Kurt has to sing to Rachel when I update next. Please tell me if I should bring in Sam because I am definitely bringing in Blane for Kurt!


	9. Chapter 9: I'll be there for Auditions?

Whoot another new chapter! :D :D :D I will definitely going to be bringing in Blaine but still have second thoughts on Sam. Let me know. Also the song that Rachel sang was If I die young by The Band Perry. It's a beautiful song.  
Alright I don't own the songs in here nor do I own Glee. I do however own the OC(s) that will be making an appearance in the next few chapters.  
Also some of the words I use in here are in no way my personal views on the homosexual community. I want to make sure you all know that.

Rachel watched as Kurt walked up onto the stage before opening his mouth to speak about his song choice.  
"Well this song is one I recently heard but I think that it is a perfect song about new beginnings and friendship." With that the band began to play before Kurt began to sing.  
"When you cry  
I can hold you  
When you fall  
Shed no tear

When you lose your light  
In the naked night  
I'll be here  
I'll be here" He looked at all his friends before zeroing in on Rachel and continuing to sing.

"When you fail  
I can soothe you  
No more harm  
No more fear  
On the coldest climb  
To the end of time  
I'll be here  
I'll be here

I'll be standing by  
Trying to comfort  
Hoping I am enough  
I'll be flying high  
Crying myself into happiness  
I've never known  
A life I thought I'd never own.

Maybe I've been dreaming  
And this moment isn't real.  
How else can I explain  
This power that I feel?

You can run  
I'll forgive you  
I'm the one  
You can call

I will need you  
I will feed you  
I will lead you to the clear  
I'll be here  
I'll be here." Slowly he reached out a hand at the last two lines of the song before dropping his hand to thunderous applause. Jesse glared at the homo before slowly clapping like the rest of the club. As soon as he was able, the fag was the next to go. The door to the auditorium squeaked open cutting off their clapping as people entered the room.

"Ah, shit. Stupid piece of shit door." The one of the newcomers grumbled as everyone turned towards them. Their eyes took in a girl who now staring back at them wide eyed, as she adjusted the strap that was slung across her chest, connecting to black shoulder bag that hung off her hip. A grey leather jacket fell to her knees and was open revealing a purple fishnet top with a black tank top underneath. Black pants were ripped at the knees with chains hanging from belt loops over her hips as she rubbed the toe of her combat boots into the floor. Her hands were covered in black fingerless gloves as her fingertips brushed purple streaked black bangs out of her face. The rest of her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail which hung off her shoulder which semi-covered a cross around her neck. The most jewelry she wore was in her ears as they were pierced all the way up to the top along the sides, silver rings that all clung to the flesh they had been placed in. It was almost as if Tina had been cloned except for the fact that instead of being of Asian decent, she was white with blue eyes and was a bit more of a scary, rather than, cute Goth.

"Kara, why couldn't you keep your mouth shut?" The young man next to her whined, drawing their collected attention to him next. If Kara was out there, then he blended into the background of every high school. Black hair curled against his slightly tan skull, a few of them falling onto his forehead drawing attention to stunning hazel eyes that held warmth if a bit of fear at being in a new place. A gray t-shirt was accented with a tastefully simple black jacket as jeans covered his lower body. A pair of black high top Converse looked a little scuffed but still in wearable condition. Like Kara, he also carried a black shoulder bag which hung off his right shoulder. Kurt couldn't help but find the little hint of stubble he had around his chin area a little bit sexy.

"What, Blaine? The stupid door was the one that gave us away." Kara pouted as she fiddled with the strap of her bag, giving away how nervous she was. Blaine sighed and was about to say something when Will interrupted.

"Can I help you two?" He asked, a little peeved that these two had ruined his rehearsal. Kara looked at Blaine who shrugged motioning for her to explain. Sighing she turned to the Spanish teaching choir director.

"Umm, we're new and were told by this crazy woman in a track suit when we asked about a school sponsored singing group met, we were told and I quote 'Those pond scum sucking band of yuppie hippie rejects met in the auditorium, stinking up the place.' end quote." Everyone shook their heads at the words that Sue Sylvester had decided to describe them with. Kara paused to gather a breath and continued.

"So Blaine and I here wanted to audition for your group. We both just moved from a school in Nor Cal and were a part of a group up there. So whatda say?" For a moment everyone looked a little shocked and were trying to figure out where the heck Nor Cal was.

"Umm, Kara, I don't think they understand Nor Cal." Kara blinked before looking at the group than back to Blaine.

"What? Dude, come on? It's hecka simple. Northern California. Nor Cal. Nor Cali. How can they not know that!" She almost shouted shocked. He cleaned out his ear as if he went deaf before answering.

"Yeah, hecka simple for us but think about it for a sec. They've never been to California. They probably don't even understand hecka or hella." Blaine clarified as she nodded.

"Oh right, umm, sorry about that. Anyways we are both from Northern California and we are really interested in auditioning and joining your group. Is that okay?" She asked the teacher who looked at his Glee club.

"It's not up to me, its up to them." Will stated as the Glee kids looked at each other while Emma walked over to the two new students.

"So you are Blaine and Kara Zimiry then?" Blaine smiled at her.

"Yes, ma'am we be them. Sorry for the confusion earlier, my sister has a bit of a hot head."

"Whatevera, losera." She smirked at him before continuing, "I'm sorry for my California accent and speech. Apparently we have those, and everyone thinks its the stupid pothead surfer accent." Emma blinked before remembering that a pothead was a person who liked to smoke pot a little too much.

"From what I can tell, its just the way you pronounce stuff and the words you use." She smiled before she continued, "I'm Emma Pillsberry and I will be your guidance councilor, so how about after this we go to my office and discuss how you feel about your first day of school?"

Both of the teens smiled at her and nodded.

"Sounds great Pillsberry, we can't wait." Blaine smiled before noticing her shock at just being called by her last name. Kara shook her head before apologizing.

"Sorry about that , back ho-where we were from, I mean, a lot of the time our teachers told us to call them Mr. so and so, or by so and so. We are working on it." The woman gently smiled at them putting them both at ease.

"It's fine, just not around the rest of the students." They all smiled as Will spoke again.

"Well the group has agreed to give you both an audition right now. Do you guys have a song in mind?" Kara looked at Blaine, who shook his head.

"What do you mean no!" She screamed at him, smacking him on the shoulder.

"I don't mean no I don't have one, I mean no I'm not going first ya dork!" He shouted back giving her a small push. Glaring, she shouted again.

"Well, why do I have to go first!"

"Because I audition first last time! Now get up there and break a leg!" Pushing her forward she stumbled losing her balance, grabbing onto the first thing she could to break her fall. That thing happened to be Rachel Berry, who was throw off balance, taking the two of them to the floor. A thud later the Glee club barely contained their laughter and shock at the position they landed in. Kara managed to pull the smaller girl into her 5'9'' frame, falling on the hard floor, leaving a hand on the small of her back with the other wrapped gently around a thin wrist. The other girl had her face buried into the crook of Kara's neck, with her legs wrapped around the outside of black clad legs.

They stared at each other while Rachel could feel her body heating up as she blushed, blinking back tears of embarrassment. Kara, was having a similar reaction but managed to hide it a bit better as she slowly sat the two of them up.

"Do you need a hand up?" She asked softly, looking at the girl closely for the first time. The thing that stood out the most were those doe like brown eyes, she finally decided as slightly curled chocolate hair tried to cover them. Rachel nodded, not trusting herself to speak unless necessary, as all her emotions threaten to overwhelm her with this incident.

"Alright, I need you to wrap your arms around my neck and then I'll stand up on three ok?" Kara coaxed, shivering as fabric brushed against her neck. "Alright, ready? One, two, three." Standing up, Rachel was hanging a bit off the floor as the girl stood to her full height. Kara stooped down to where the diva's feet were on the ground. Rachel still continued to cling on, afraid to look at the other girl.

"Umm, honey, you can let go now." Kara stated as the singer slowly let go of her neck. Finally she looked up at the girl, feeling her heart flutter at a gentle smile and warm blue eyes like an August sky peered at her.

"You ok? Nothin broken or anything?"She asked, letting a sigh of relief escape her lungs at the girl's nod.

"Alright then, good...I guess." With that she looked back at Mr. Schuester.

"Umm do you guys have a plug for an Ipod on your sound system?" He nodded before answering her question.

"It's on the stage left wing. But we want to hear you sing not some lead singer."

"Oh I know, I have the karaoke version and just wanted something to sing to." With that she bound up towards the stage before disappearing backstage. Meanwhile, Quinn made her way over towards Rachel.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. She was kind enough to break the fall and be a cushion for me." Quinn smiled as Kara popped back out on stage smiling.

"Right, my name is Kara Zimiry, I'm a junior and I'll be singing Come around soon by Sara Bareilles."She waited as everyone sat down before began to play the music. An instant after the piano notes hit the area, she began to sing, in a slightly smoky tone.

"I could use another cigarette  
But don't worry daddy, I'm not addicted yet  
One too many drinks tonight and I miss you  
Like you were mine

All your stormy words have barely broken  
And you sound like thunder though  
You've barely spoken  
Oh, it looks like rain tonight and thank God  
'Cause a clear sky just wouldn't feel right." She raised her voice slightly as she slowly stared at Rachel, before focusing on the rest of the crowd

He's taken and leaving  
But I keep believing  
That he's gonna come round soon  
(He'll come round soon I know)  
You may be my final match  
'Cause I chase everything when you play  
Throw and I play catch  
It never took much to keep me satisfied  
But all the bullshit you feed me you miss me  
You need me  
This hungry heart will not subside." She pressed a hand against her chest as she repeated the chorus, losing herself in the music.

"He's taken and leaving  
But I keep believing  
That he's gonna come round soon  
Until I see him again  
I'm staying believing  
That it won't be deceiving  
When he's gonna come round

Well I may seem naive if I cry as you leave  
Like I'm just one more tortured heart  
These cracks that I show as I'm watching  
You go aren't tearing me apart  
I may seem naive if I cry as you leave  
Like I'm just one more tortured heart  
These cracks that I show as I'm watching  
You go aren't tearing me apart" She repeated the last verse before raising her voice once more as she belted the last note on anyway before repeating the chorus.

"The angels said I'd smile today  
Well who needs angels anyway?

"He's taken and leaving  
But I keep believing  
That he's gonna come round soon  
Until I see him again  
I'm staying believing  
That it won't be deceiving  
When he's gonna come round soon." She slightly trailed off, swaying to the music before looking at the Glee club and uttering the open line.

"I could use another cigarette." Bowing her head, Kara let the applause roll over her before smiling.

"So am I in?" Kara asked as everyone nodded.

"Kara, I'm pleased to have you join us. Meet me after rehearsal so we can catch you up." Turning to Blaine he smiled.

"Now, Blaine I believe its your turn." Blaine smiled as he walked up on stage bumping into Kara as she exited.

"Do you have that one song on your Ipod?"

"Which song Blaine? I have several hundred on there if you recall."

"The one about the girl by that one guy that starts with hey hey, heeeyyy. That one?"

"Oh, yeah it sound be right after this one. Break a leg." With that Kara scampered off, leaving Blaine to assend the stairs to his audition.

_  
Yes, I introduced two new characters! Including Blaine! As this is an Alternate Universe, Blaine never went to the all boy's school. And yes, Kara is his sister even though they look nothing alike .That will be explained later. Anyways reviews are like crack the more I get the quicker I write!  
Oh the song that Kurt sang was I'll be Here from the Wild Party.  
I own none of the songs in here as well btw.


	10. Chapter 10: One Track Mind, Like Mine

_Haha yet another chapter! Okay, so here's the next chapter for Not that Girl. Also I don't own Glee or any of the songs that will be used in later chapters. And for all the Sam fans out there who were hoping to see him appear in here, well I might not use him. I really don't like his character so unless I hear a good argument for it then no Sam. On the note of characters there will be a slight crossover with Law and Order: SVU. I love both series, their will be combining. Also as on terms of the abuse that Jesse is doing to Rachel it won't be graphic as it was in the beginning. I promise to refer to it in vague terms from now on. _

_So enjoy! Oh Also! I use to live in California so no one feel offended by the slight digs I get in there! I love CA so no worries. _

Blaine pressed pause on the I-pod before heading back to center stage to introduce himself. He could feel the tingle of nerves that accompanied every performance flutter down his legs as he took a deep breath.

"Hi I am Blaine Zimiry and like my sister, Kara, I'm a junior and I'll be singing Hey Soul Sister by Train." He ran off stage to press play as the ukulele began to play as he sang off stage before slowly walking back in.

"Heeey heeeey heeeeey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind" He swayed a bit before twisting a bit before singing with his arms making little waves in the air.

"Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight" Pointing at Kurt, who began blushing while Mercedes poked him in the ribs before he did a little spinning and repeating the opening mind.

"  
Heeey heeeey heeeey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection, we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest" He placed his hand against his chest, thrusting it forward in an mocking motion of a heart beat.

"I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind" On the last line while pointing to Kurt, while leaning backwards before thrusting his body forward for the chorus.

"Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight" He began to sway and dance a little as the bridge notes began to float through the speaker.

"The way you can cut a rug  
Watching you is the only drug I need  
So gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me" He continued his little dance as he finished with the chorus.

"  
Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)" He finished the song to loud clapping and grins.

"Well, Blaine as I told your sister, welcome to Glee club. Both of you see me after to get caught up on dance steps. You'll have to learn them quickly though with Sectional's soon and Regional's after that." Blaine sauntered off stage, a small smirk at the fact that he could see the one very cute in a simply sexy way boy with bright blue eyes following his every move. Kara shook her head at the two boys before wondering how long it would take for the two of them to be found in a deserted classroom in each others arms.

. Slowly she slinked over to where the girl was standing next to a dark haired boy, who if she could tell anything about him by the way he dressed, was very vain hoping to apologize for startling her earlier.

"Excuse me," she murmured catching the young singer of guard causing her to jump in the air a little_. "_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright. How may I help you?" Rachel asked flashing a smile, noting that Jesse was tensing next to her.

"Oh, well I wished to apologize for knocking you over when I realized I didn't know your name. So what do they call ya?" Kara smiled, mentally bashing herself for her speech.

"I'm Rachel Berry."

"And I'm her boyfriend, Jesse St. James." The boy's brown eyes almost seemed black as he narrowed them at her.

"Easy there, , man, I just wanted to apologize to Rachel here. Or is manners something ya'all never learned out here?" She asked fixing him a very icy blue eye stared. The Gleeks watched this as Mr. Schue was talking to Blaine about the newcomers' former Glee club.

"No, we have them in spades. It's a wonder you pot-head liberals know how to apologize without suing anyone." He replied, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"As I said St. James I was trying to apologize to Rachel. I fail to see how this is helping that little fact." Kara crossed her arms daring him to try something.

"I'm sorry then. Please carry on." Jesse nearly growled out, wondering if it would be sweeter to kill her now or plan and commit it later. Kara turned to Rachel smiling at her.

"So Rachel Berry, I would like to apologize for being a complete and total idiot and for knocking you over." Rachel looked at the girl, noting that there was a twinge of nervousness in her eyes.

"It was an accident."

"Still doesn't mean I shouldn't apologize." Kara countered, earning points from Quinn, Santana, Puck, and Britney. They, along with the other Gleeks, weren't ready to accept the new girl and her brother just yet but it helped to have some money in the bank. Rachel smiled, a small genuine smile that Quinn and Emma caught moving the girl into the therapist and Quinn's acceptance list.

"Then I accept." Kara felt her smile widen as she nodded.

"Awesome." turned towards the Glee club after concluding his talk with Blaine.

"Alright New Directions, lets practice our choreography!"

Three months had past as Ohio was being covered by a light dusting of snow as tinsel and lights began to appear in windows and in houses. Sectionals had come and gone with Glee singing their to first place. Now all that was left is regional's. However this was not what one Gleek was thinking as they exited their car. Kara rushed from her car, cursing that she had yet to buy a heavy jacket with the weather here in Lima.

"Goddamn stupid motherfucking forsaken piss poor excuse for ice cubes!" She cursed as felt the cold whip through her old Sac State sweatshirt that was slowly falling apart. Her black Converse left a slight impression in the snow as she rushed. For the second time that morning she wished that her clothes were dry. Instead her normal heavier Gothic attire was at home tumbling in the dryer while she shivered in blue jeans, an old black long sleeve shirt, Converse and a ratty green sweatshirt with a smirking Horrent, the mascot for Sacramento State. Why had she slept through her alarm?

As she was rushing up the stairs she forgot something about snow and the weather when it snows. Ice tends to form on steps and other things when snow falls. However the universe was happy to remind her as she slipped on a patch of dark ice. Her world began to tilt as she fell forward before balancing and falling backwards. Panic attacked her as she fell backwards, the knowledge that she could die alone in the snow in Ohio was not the way the young Goth had planned to go. Her fear was laid to rest as a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Woah now Ms. Cali, take it easy." Looking up she found the face of Finn Hudson smiling at her.

"Finn! Thanks! I think I can walk now so please let go." Kara stated detangled herself from his arms.

"You look different today. Where is your vampire get up?" Finn found he regretted his words as the temperature of her glare rivaled with the snow that was falling around them. All he wanted to do was get to know her a little better and now she was glaring at him. He tried to fix the situation by speaking yet again.

"What I meant to say is that it looked like the stuff they have in Twilight." Big mistake Finn would learn. Meanwhile in the choir room, the kids were chatting sitting in small groups while Emma and Will cuddled watching over the children. Rachel was sitting next to Jesse, the two seemingly perfectly in their own world, while Puck and Quinn were curled together near Brittney and Santana, the two couples chatting and laughing over some joke. Meanwhile Tina, Mike, and Artie were discussing some sort of dance moves while Mercedes and Kurt where prepping their outfits, while Blaine offered advice on certain tends.

The calm mood was soon dashed to pieces as Finn tore into the room before cowering behind the piano breathing harshly.

"Finn, is everything ok?" Mr. Schuester asked, looking at the slightly winded boy.

"Kara-crazy-" He didn't get a chance to say more as said girl walked in stunning everyone with the normal attire that she was clothed in.

"Finn Hudson, never compare me to anything that has to do with those sparking gay emo unicorns! Got it!" She growled causing him to nod. Tina meanwhile snickered while everyone else was following her example at how the gullible teen was standing there terrified. "Good." With that she shrugged her backpack off her shoulder before sitting in a seat next to Blaine.

"Nice look." Blaine taunted his sister.

"You are in deep shit. You couldn't have turned on the dyer."

"Nope." She continued to glare at him.

"I hate you."

"You love me." Will cleared his throat.

"So I'm pleased to announce that we only need three more songs for Regional's. So I want you to pair off in groups of two to four on a song that is" with that he rushed towards the board before grabbing a marker and wrote a single word on it "Pop." The kids began to rush to form groups.

"However, you will not be choosing your partners. After lunch you will be assigned your partner or your group." The bell rang causing them to grab their bags as Scheuster called over the shuffling.

"Remember after lunch!" The kids began to pair off: Kurt and Blaine moved to walk with Mercedes, while Kara , Tina and Artie joined Santana, Brittney, Puck, and Quinn. They filed out the door leaving Emma and Will to follow. Finally it was just Rachel and Jesse left alone in the choir room. Jesse stared at Rachel who had her hands behind her back, staring at her feet. He smirked at how well he had broken her in over these past months, noting that she retained a small quivering due to the fact that she feared him. Her jeans and long sleeve shirt covered any body bruises or whatever he felt like doing to her at the moment.

"You know what to do." He growled as she slowly looked up at him.

"Please, Jesse, no more." A backhand to her face sent her spiraling to the floor with a harsh cooper taste her mouth.

"I decide when this ends. Now," a slowly zipping sound was heard, "do it." Five minutes later, Rachel was on her way to class with Jesse promising a beating for her disobedience later. The past three months had not been kind to Rachel. It was subtle as the diva knew that she had to keep up appearances so no one would no. But at the same time if you looked closely you could see that the makeup was thicker around her eyes hiding the recent black eye and the dark circles from the lack of sleep. The bruises were covered by long sleeves and jeans while the fabric clung sharply to the bandages that encircled her wrists. A small wince was drugged out of her involuntarily as the denim cut into her side hitting fresh wounds. Sighing she made her way through her first period ignoring the looks that Kurt was giving her. Of course he was easy distracted by a certain raven haired boy sitting next to him and the two of them continued to pass notes.

Finally she was able to escape during the shuffle after the bell rang slipping into her science class. She sat in the back watching as people filled in the seats around her. Somehow she managed to ignore the role call and whatever the teacher was lecturing on. Her life was so different than what she thought it would be. Yes she had a loving family and solos in Glee but at the same time, her life felt so empty.

"Rrr-Raaa-Rachel?" The stutter next to her snapped her out of her semi-turbulent thoughts. Plastering a fake smile on her face she looked at Tina.

"Yeah Tina whats up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be my partn-parttn-partner foo-fooo-foor the lab." Tina managed to stutter out, with a small smile.

"Sure Tina I would love too." The two of them pushed their desks together and began to work on the assignment, breezing through it. Tina sighed before she spoke.

"Rachel, are you ooo-ookay?"

"Of course Tina," Rachel replied trying to make her smile as convincing as possible. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…umm….yo-yoo-yoou haven't been your-yourself lately." The young girl managed to stutter out.

"I'm fine Tina. Can we get back to work?" The diva felt her heart began to beat a little bit faster as Tina slightly glared at her.

"No, w-we can't. Sooommething is wrong Rachel and wee arrree wooorried about you." Tina said, causing Rachel's heart beat faster. Hissing she fixed her best glare at the girl who she considered a sister.

"I'm fine Tina. Now back off." Tina narrowed her eyes but wisely shut her mouth. She and the other Glee members had noticed Rachel's behavior slowly changing. Over the past month they each had tried to figure out ways to get the young Jewish girl to talk to them but so far they had been met with silence and denial. Rachel and Tina barely talked as they finished the lab and turned it in at the end of the period. The future Broadway star bolted from the room before allowing her body to be swallowed by the mass of bodies moving through the halls. Smirking to herself, she felt like a bit of a ninja for managing to avoid Tina and the other Gleeks.

By the time lunch rolled around, she managed to find that the choir room appeared empty from the limited view that the window on the door supplied. None of her family would look for her here hopefully, but Jeese didn't have the same lunch period as her, so she could finally have a moment of peace to herself.

As she opened the door, she was greeted by a sight of Kara sitting on a stool in the back area one of the band's guitars strung across her lap while her fingers played across the frets. It was then she noticed that the Glee club was sitting around her, eating their lunches and waiting for something. Kara continued to tune the guitar as Puck looked up noticing her.

"Rachel! You made it! I thought you didn't get my text." The jock yelled as he waved her over. Rachel felt trapped for a second, panic flashing across her face before she replaced it with a smile.

"Thanks Puck. I didn't check my messages earlier, sorry. " Rachel explained as she sat next to him and Quinn. Sighing she rested her head against Quinn's shoulder, simply enjoying being connected to another human being for a moment. Quinn smirked as she ran her fingers through her sister's hair and pressing a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Hi." The diva murmured enjoying the bonds of family.

"Hi yourself. Is everything okay?" The former cheerleader asked as Quinn continued to play with the semi-curled hair.

"Just tired. With Beth teething its hard to get any sleep." Quinn nodded and the two sat before Blaine stood up next to Kara.

"So I asked you all here because I have something to say to someone. And I was told by several members of our fine musical community, that most of the time when important feelings are involved that members of this club singing to each other. So without much adieu I've asked Kara and Puck to help me with this song." While Blaine was making his speech Puck had picked up another guitar on a stand besides Kara.

"And I'd like to dedicate this song to the one who remains true to himself." Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at Kurt, whose mouth was hanging wide open.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alright end of that chapter. I hate Twilight. It sucks ass. I'm planning to have all the Glee members talk to Rachel in their own way, so all I have left would be Puck, Finn, Brittney, Artie, and Mercedes. I'm still debating the possibility of having Kara and Blaine play a part in those rolls.

Also I don't own Soul Sister by Train or Glee I wish I did. Good Lord, I would be super rich if I did. I wanna be a Billionarie now… XD


	11. Chapter 11: Angels and Dancing Trees

So I figured I would write another chapter. This one will probably be short with some Blaine and Kurt fluff and some Puckberry friendship moments. I promise that the Gleeks are going to find about Rachel's problem but I'm not sure who should find out. I'm torn between Quinn, Kara, Santana and Puck. Thoughts on that please. Also on my little I hate twilight thing at the bottom of the last chapter or the bashing in the previous chapter I have a right to hate it. I read the series and watched the first two movies. I can say that I truly do not like it.

Blaine gathered his courage before Kara began to strum the opening notes of the song and soon Puck joined her. Taking a breath he waited a few counts before singing.

"When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

Blaine felt himself smile at the memory of the first time he gotten the boy to smile. It was after Glee practice one night and the weather had caused ice to appear on the ground. The two were paying too much attention to their conversation that Kurt managed to slip on a patch of ice. The young primadona closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come. It never happened. Opening his baby blue eyes, he found himself staring into the warm doe eyes of Blaine.

"Don't worry I'll catch you." The moment he said those words a smile made its way onto Kurt's face causing the breath to leave Blaine's lungs. It was official then, he was falling in love with Kurt Hummel. Since then the two had become closer, going to coffee every week or just hanging out after school at the Hudson-Hummel household. Flash forward to now as he held out his hand at the line of the first verse to Kurt, slightly smirking as the young man took it. Blaine tugged a bit pulling him into a waltz like dance in front of the class.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven." The two continued to dance before Blaine pulled away singing to him but still holding his hand.

"Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven." The last two words he sung softly as he gently squeezed the other boy's hand. It would be now or never Blaine thought before speaking getting on one knee, still holding the singer's hand.

"Look, Kurt I really like you. And I've never done this before you'll have to forgive me if I stumble over the words. But, what I want to say is that, I would like to be your boyfriend if you'd let me?" The seconds that past seemed like hours to one of the newest members of Glee, while Puck and Kara held their breath, silently cheering for Kurt to say yes. The rest of the Glee club echoed their thoughts as they crossed their fingers. The silence seemed to grown until finally after a minute Kurt squealed and knocked the other boy to the floor, sealing their lips in a kiss.

"Way to go Hummel!" Puck cheered before being smacked in the arm by Kara.

"Ow! What was that for?" The jock yelled, rubbing his stinging bicep.

"That was for being a pig. I have a feeling your girlfriend would of done it." She pointed to the young mother, who was glaring at him with arms crossed in front of him. He shuddered having to face the mother's wrath during their girl's birth.

"So I take it that was a yes?" Artie asked looking over as the two boys broke apart.

"Nah, Wheels they just like falling and catching each other with their lips." Santana rolled her eyes at him as Brittney giggled playing with the Latina's hair.

"But San, we like to do that." Everyone chuckled at seeing the normally scary Cheerio turn into a babbling idiot for a moment.

"Blaine we're all very happy for you and Kurt but if you hurt him we are so gonna kick your little ass, same goes for you Sparkles." Santana quickly worked on restoring her lost image. Blaine paled visibly while Kurt held onto his new boyfriend tighter. Brittney shook her head at her girlfriend.

"San that's not nice."

"Whatever, Brit. They needed to know." She smirked wrapping her arms around the blonde dancer's waist. Rachel shook her head as she continued to cuddle with her sister, simply enjoying the moment. It was times like this she felt like she was all that her family said she was. A girl with a bright future, who could do anything she set her mind to. But with everything that happened to the young diva she couldn't find it in her heart to try to believe in it anymore. She was justled out of her thoughts with Puck clearing his throat.

"Alright, I think we should have some fun." Everyone rolled their eyes at how he wagged his eyebrows.

"What Puck is trying to say is that we should just bust a move and have a little fun. After all it is the start of the Christmas season." Rachel stated, getting a smile from her maybe future brother in law.

"Right now who is up for some fun?" The mohawked teen asked as he picked up an electric guitar. Meanwhile Kara grabbed a camera from her bag and flipped it on, taking a few photos as Puck pointed to Mercedes who giggled as she stood up dragging Tina along with her. The two girls began singing as Brittney pulled Santana up with her to dance. Mercedes started off the first verse, adding a little vibrancy to the song.

"Rocking around the Christmas tree  
at the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
every couple tries to stop  
Rocking around the Christmas tree,  
let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling. " Mercedes twirled Tina to the front of the room while the girl took the chorus swaying side to side.  
You will get a sentimental  
feeling when you hear  
Voices singing let's be jolly,  
deck the halls with boughs of holly." The rest of the Gleeks were dancing with each other at this point. Meanwhile Kara found herself humming as she continued to snap pictures, thankful that she had adjusted the shutter speed on her camera to keep up with the dancing children. Mercedes and Tina got back together twirling each other before finishing the final verse.  
"Rocking around the Christmas tree,  
have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancing merrily  
in the new old-fashioned way.  
You will get a sentimental  
feeling when you hear  
Voices singing let's be jolly,  
deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Rocking around the Christmas tree,  
have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancing merrily  
in the new old-fashioned way. " Everyone cheered at the end of the song, clapping and hugging each other. Kara managed to get a few more photos before chuckling at the, well, down right gleeful expressions on the groups face. In the short time she and Blaine had been there the group had accepted them unconditionally. True, they weren't as close as the original twelve but they were getting there. Continuing to look through her camera she found Quinn and Rachel hugging with huge smiles on their faces. Quickly she pressed down on the shutter button several pictures being taken in rapid succession.

Rachel let go of her sister before noticing that Kara had a camera trained on her. The sound of a shutter clicking hit her ears a few seconds later before she had time to register. Kara lowered the camera before looking into the diva's doe like eyes. Rachel felt her walls quickly reform as she watched those blue eyes gazing inquisitively into her own. Blaine and Kurt distracted both girls as Finn pulled Blaine away from his step brother to give him a little advice. Kara smirked and walked over to Kurt.

"Oh Kurt, darling, we need to talk." The young fashion expert paled at the too sweet tone. Before he could escape she grabbed his arm and pulled him off out one of the doors, into an empty hallway. Quinn raised an eyebrow in mild surprise.

"Should we rescue them?" The young mother asked.

"Nope." Came Puck's reply.

"But-"

"Sit down Q." Santana told her. "Sides the boys need to hear this. I gave the same talk to Puck and Finn. St. James doesn't need it because he wouldn't cross us, right Wonder Boy?" Santana growled at the slime ball. Jeese had the decency to look freaked out at the glare that Santana and Puck both sent his way and shivered slightly at their combined glare. Minutes later Finn and Blaine re-entered as Kara was walking in with Kurt patting his shoulders innocently.

"Hudson or is it Hummel? I hope you didn't scar my brother too much."

"I'd hope the same of you Kara." She grinned wolfishly as she patted Kurt's back.

"We had quite a nice chat. Didn't we Kurt?" All the poor boy could do was nod before he and Blaine clung to each other in terror.

"Our siblings are nuts." Blaine muttered and Kurt nodded furiously. The bell rang ending the fun moment that they were enjoying. Kara packed up her camera while everyone grabbed their stuff. Mercedes moved over towards where Rachel was.

"Hey Superstar, wanna walk with me to class?" Mercedes asked the small diva.

"I think that is an excellent idea Cedes. Did you finish the assigned homework?" Rachel replied with an inquiry of her own.

"Yeah. Remind me why I'm in AP English again? What was I tripping on that day?" The two giggled as they walked out into the hallway. Mercedes looked around her before launching into her master plan.

"So Rach, is everything ok?"

Mwahahahahaha cliffhanger. I figured this fic needed some fluff and humor at this point. Will Mercedes notice anything? Also I'm sorry for not writing more Finn, he's just kinda a bland character to me….

Anyways please review! As flattered as I am that you add me to your alerts, I appreciate a nice review once in awhile.


	12. Ch12: The truth comes in red ribbons

So yet another chapter for Not that Girl. I only pray I can get Mercedes character right. Anyways I don't own Glee or the songs Your Guardian Angel or Rocking Around the Christmas Tree from the previous chapter. Also I am having someone find out something about Rachel at this point. But what will it be?

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Rachel had been expecting that question. She had know that everyone seemed to be asking that question of her lately but it still caught her off guard. As they walked to their AP English class, she felt the breath leave her lungs before she quickly regained control of it.

"I'm perfectly fine Mercedes. It's highly ridiculous for you to think otherwise." The diva replied. Mercedes snorted.

"Girl, that's bull and you know it. Now what's wrong?"

"Mercedes, the only thing I can think of that is wrong that Ava has been screaming her head off at random points in the night because her teeth decided Christmas would be a fitting time to torture our household. On top of that I have several finals to finish before break along with preparing for Regional's. While we were great, we need to be better as we are going to be up against our old rivals Vocal Adrenaline plus those Dalton boys, the Wheeziers or Webbers or whatever they are called! I have a lot on my mind. Other than that I'm fine. " The diva placed so much emphasis on the last words it felt to Mercedes that she had almost been punched with them. The other diva bristled her shoulders before launching words at Rachel.

"Girlfriend, you did not just do that to me. I care about you Rach. Hell we all do and are all worried about you! Now what's wrong with you?" Her brown eyes stared into the chocolate ones in front of her, demanding an answer. Rachel could feel panic rising in her chest, unaware that her thumb was rubbing her left wrist harshly irritating the fresh cuts that had been placed there only a few hours ago. The pain gave her an edge, something to focus on as she replied.

"Mercedes, right now I could care less if you believed me. I am fine, just tired and possibly catching the cold that seems to be making rounds."

"I don't believe you." Mercedes answered and was prepared to say more when Kara caught up to the two of them.

"Thank you guys for waiting for me. It was so nice to be left behind." The photographer growled as she caught her breath.

"Not our fault you forgot to do whatever. " Rachel teased the girl.

"Whatever Rachel, remind me to never be nice to her again, Mercedes." Kara teased back noticing the slightly peeved look on confident young girl's face.

"You know what, I realized that I really need to talk to Mrs. Holiday about the final. See you guys in class." She stated as she went off to talk to their English teacher. However Rachel grabbed her wrist with her fingers that held despite strength despite their delicate looks.

"No it's okay, right Mercedes?" Kara sent a pleading look at Mercedes trying to convey that she really didn't mean to get in the middle of this and really wanted to escape but couldn't. Mercedes gave her a tiny nod, her way of saying it was all good. The three of them ignored the tension in the air as they joked before entering class. Mrs. Holly Holiday, who had replaced their original teacher during September, looked up at the trio before smiling at them. She waved at them with a smile before pushing her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Rachel, Mercedes, and Kara, how are you three girls today?" She asked them. It was no secret that Mrs. Holiday tended to like the Glee kids more than the rest of the student body. Maybe it was because she would come and help them in the chorography department since Mr. Schue was seriously lacking in that area. But truth be told, Holly loved them for having the guts and determination to be themselves, even if it was only during the mornings and afternoons for rehearsals. But teaching them some dance moves did help.

"We're great Mrs. Holiday, actually I had a question for you on the final?" Kara asked.

"Well, I'd be happy to answer them."

"Great so I was thinking-" Kara walked up to her desk leaving Mercedes and Rachel alone again.

"Seriously Rachel, what is wrong with you?" Mercedes took the opportunity to question her friend again.

"What is it going to take for you to believe me Mercedes? This is getting really childish!" Rachel waved her arms. It was at this point two things happened. One Kara looked back over at her friends shaking her head and two both her an d Mercedes noticed the white piece of bandage that snuck out from under Rachel's long sleeve shirt.

"Rach, honey, what is that?" Mercedes pointed at the bandage.

"It's an undershirt Cedes. Honestly, its like twenty degrees out there. I'm not going outside with out the proper protection, it would be a fool hearty move to risk my career if I caught pneumonia or something like that." Rachel stared into the other diva's eyes, daring her to press the issue. And Mercedes would've if Mrs. Holiday hadn't started class.

"Alright class I hope that your Shakespeare finals are going well. Please remember you have to take one character from any Shakespeare play and make them into a modern version of them and present them to the class. I am accepting Power points, I've had a few people want to do personal ads, anything that shows us who this character is and how they feel. Now if you could please pull out Hamlet and turn to act 3 please. Now who can tell us what is happening so far?" The rest of the class past quickly and once the bell rang, the three girls raced out the door to their next classes. Mercedes was off to Fashion Design, Kara to her advance photography class grinning like a Cheshire Cat at editing the photos she took at lunch, and Rachel was headed off to Chemistry. Lost in her thoughts she never noticed that someone came up behind her and threw her into an empty classroom.

She felt her body bounce against the wall before her eyes focused on the angry form of Jeese St. James, sneering in anger at her.

"Look what the cat dragged in for me." Rachel felt her body tense as a whimper escaped her lips as he unbuckled his belt.

"I heard that you were throwing yourself at that whore of a sister. Did you like how it felt, begin a whore like her?" The belt cracked in the air as she winced.

"You need to learn to respect me. Take off your shirt." She felt her hands slowly remove the long sleeve shirt before it pooled beside her feet. Jeese roughly grabbed her arm before pulling her to the ground. A second later, the belt hit her unprotected backside and she let out a yelp before struggling trying to get away. Jeese backhanded her, sending her to the floor with her lip splitting yet again.

"You will respect me!" Ten minutes later, he stood over her panting as he clutched his belt in his hand. The only sound that could be heard was his labored breathing and a dull dripping noise as blood came off his belt.

"Remember that you are mine." He growled, threading his belt back on before exiting the room. Rachel just laid there, her body coming back to life as pain sent red hot lances down her spine and the tops of her legs. Slowly she felt herself crawl over to where her shirt lay before putting it on, wincing in pain every five seconds. Rachel wanted to feel numb again, she wanted to forget the sounds of her whimpers and Jeese's threats or the sound of the belt snapping against her skin. She made it to the bathroom, before stumbling into the handy capped stall. Opening her make-up bag Rachel pulled out her supplies and began to unwind the bandages from her arms, revealing a fresh canvas for her to paint her pain on.

Kara sighed as she entered the bathroom, annoyed at her photography teacher. Stupid woman wanted her to Photoshop everything into funky colors. She felt it was fine to fix the blurs or to change it into black and white or maybe enhance a certain thing but that was it. The woman had even tried to have her change the picture of Rachel to the stupid red, blue, and yellow square thing. It was at that point she left her class to cool down before she went back to pretend to fix the photo like her teacher wanted. Washing her hands and throwing water on her face Kara felt the anger leave her muscles as she twisted her head back and forth. Looking around her she noticed a pair of very familiar jean covered legs sticking out from the farthest stall. Slowly she moved close to the stall before gently resting her hand on the door. Kara peered through the crack before almost gasping at the sight in front of her. Rachel was on the floor with her sleeves rolled up. That was not that scared her the most but the fact that there was mass amount of blood flowing down both arms.

She was paralyzed watching the blood flow down onto the tile. Kara felt her body respond on its own accord, opening the door in front of her. Her mouth betrayed her next.

"Rachel?" Brown eyes met her blue eyes in panic than apathy. Seeing no reaction from the girl she moved closer to crouch in front of her.

"Rach, honey?" Kara was slightly panicking as she was getting no response from the young singer. "Hey, listen I'm going clean you up, okay?" A slight nod was all she got as Kara went back to the sink grabbing a handful of paper towels to clean off most of the blood. She wetted a few of them with warm water and rubbed soap onto them. Heading back into the stall, she gently began to wipe away most of the blood. Rachel felt herself slowly rouse from the high she gave herself as she felt someone gently touch her arms. The touches left trails of goose bumps in their wake while she slowly blinked, trying to catch her brain up with what was happening at the moment.

"Rach, this is gonna stink a bit. But we don't want these getting infected." A second later a new sharp pain entered Rachel's body shocking her back into reality. Her eyes took in Kara kneeling next to her, gently cleaning the wounds she inflicted on herself.

"What are you doing?" Rachel rasped out, panic laced in her words.

"You're hurt. Friends help friends when they're hurt." Kara shrugged her shoulders before patting Rachel's arm getting rid of any left behind moisture and soup. Looking over she noticed that Rachel had some bandages nearby her bag and grabbed them. Kara gently held onto Rachel's wrist as she began to bandage the right arm.

"S-ss-stop." Rachel stuttered, feeling freaked at the closeness of her friend.

"Why? If I don't bandage this, it will get infected." Kara replied.

"Because, you-you can't see me like this." The diva bowed her head, using her curly brown hair as a curtain to hide her rapidly filling eyes.

"Rachel, in case you haven't noticed, we all have problems. Some peoples are just easier seen." The photographer stated as she noticed old white scars along with fresh bruising around her lower arm.

"So I'm more fucked up than you?" Rachel growled out at her.

"Did I say that? I said everyone has problems, some peoples are easier to see is all." She gently chided the singer.

"Oh." The two were silent as Kara continued to bandage the wounds on the girl's other arm. Feeling bold she ghosted her lips against both wrapped arms.

"And a kiss to make it better." Rachel couldn't help but smile at the simple belief in her friend's voice. The two continued to sit there before Kara decided to break the silence.

"What made you start again?"

"How do you know I haven't just started?" Rachel rebutted.

"The old scars. Anytime you get a scar it stays red for about a week. Your's are white as my arm." A small giggle came out of the diva's mouth causing a full blown smile to erupt on Kara's face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, she's back." Kara smirked before continuing, "But Rach ,what happened? Why did you start?" Panic flared into the doe like eyes before Rachel shook her head.

"I can't. Not now." Kara nodded.

"Fair enough. We need to talk to Quinn though, she-"

"NO!" Rachel shouted.

"Okay, okay, why not?" Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Just not now. Please? It would hurt her so much. Please, I'll tell her but not now." Rachel begged grabbing onto Kara's hands. The guitar player sighed, lightly squeezing the hands in front of her.

"Alright I won't tell her nor will you. But we are going to talk about this after Glee okay? I'll take you out to coffee and take you home. My treat?" Kara felt butterflies erupt in her stomach as she reminded herself that it wasn't a date but a way to help the girl in front of her.

" Okay." The two sat in silence for a moment before Kara sighed. "Well, I have to get back to class." The photographer stood up and helped Rachel off the floor. The two were about to leave when Rachel suddenly hugged the girl. Before Kara had a chance to hug back she ran off to her class, leaving her stunned and smiling like an idiot.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Now Kara knows.. I wanted some more Kara and Rachel moments. You might be seeing a lot of those in the future. But please read and review.

I promise that someone is going to find out about St. James. I would love to know who you would want to see. I'm leaning to either Santana, Puck, or Quinn. All three of them would kick his ass in a minute. Please let me know what you think!


	13. Ch13:When you were young, you smiled

Alright time for more Glee fanfiction! Yay :D :D :D I don't own Glee sadly. That said on with the show!

)))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"So why are you smiling like that?" Blaine asked his sister as they walked to Glee together.

"Like what?" Kara stopped smiling, getting out of her Rachel Berry induced hug high. She still had no idea how she was going to help the girl without this infatuation(if she was honest it was really a huge crush that had lead to some very interesting and slightly sleepless nights with her vivid dreams)

"Like someone who just had some amazing mind blowing sex and likes to brag about it with a shit eating grin." Blaine yelped as she smacked him on his arm.

"Ow! I bruise easily!" The boy pouted causing her to roll her eyes.

"You brought it on yourself." She stuck her tongue out before continuing to smile as they walked down the hallways.

"Anyways, any ideas on what you want to sing?" Blaine changed the subject, not wanting to be maimed further by his sister.

"I'm torn currently. On the one hand Avril Lavigne is fun with a group of all girls but Panic at the Disco normally goes over better with guys. So until I get into my group I won't know. You?"

"A single word: Ke$ha." Blaine smirked.

"I think its pronounced Ke dollar sign ha." Kara joked as they entered the choir room. Inside the formation had remained the same as it had during lunch, except with Rachel sitting next to St. Ass-St. James, she self corrected her thoughts. Sighing she took a seat next to Brittney, noticing that the blonde seemed down.

"Hey Brittney, what's wrong?" Blue eyes seemed to mirror her own except Brittney's were full of tears.

"Jeese told me that ducks hate me because how stupid I am." Kara scowled at the vain youth before hugging the dancer close to her.

"You aren't stupid. Just smart in a way he can't understand."Brittney giggled.

"So that would make him stupid then?"

"Very stupid, Brittney." She reassured the blonde girl as Santana came in, noting how close the two of them were.

"Zimney if you are trying to seduce my girlfriend, I will break every single joint in your body." The Latina growled causing everyone to get scared. Kara dealt with fear in two ways, she would either surrender or if she was feeling brave enough, tell it to go to hell. She decided the second option would be the best in this situation.

"Whatever Lopez. Just keeping your seat warm." Waving a hand, she found a seat by Quinn and began to chat with the young mother about if she was still needed to babysit this weekend. Santana rushed up to Brittney and pulled the girl into her lap, causing a squeak out of Brittney.

"San, what was that for? You shouldn't be jealous. Kara was just making sure I was happy." Brittney stated, her words soothing her possessive lover.

"I'm sorry baby. I just-" A second later she felt Brittney kiss her cheek and snuggled closer to her.

"I know. And I love you for it." The two settled into a comfortable silence as the rest of Glee Club continued to chat until Mrs. Pillsberry, , and Ms. Holiday entered the room. Mrs. Pillsberry made it a habit to come to Glee practices even before she was together with Will and now it meant that she got to spend more time with him and helped the students that she loved. It was a win-win in her situation.

"Alright guys! So I asked for both Mrs. Pillsberry and Ms. Holiday's help in creating the groups. We are going to have one group of four a group of three, and three duets. We placed you in these groups so you can get to know your teammates better. Now Mrs. Pillsberry will announce our groups for us." She smiled at Will at the end of his speech before clearing her throat and reading off of a sheet in front of her.

"Okay, then, for our group of four we have: Jeese, Santana, Finn, and Blaine." Both Santana and Blaine looked at each other, shaking their heads. Their teammates were talented but one had an ego the size of Texas and the other had the mindset of a child.

"Our group of three is: Tina, Kurt, and Brittney." The three looked at each other and smiled. They had a good set of skills and vocal ranges that complimented each other.

"Our first duet is : Mike and Mercedes." The two looked at each other and shrugged knowing they could've been stuck with Finn…or Jeese.

"The second duet will be: Artie and Quinn." The mother bumped fists with the wheel chair boy. They were so gonna own.

"So that would leave me and Rachel then?" Kara asked as Ms. Holiday nodded.

"Yep, you two are our final duet group. Now the three of us are going to be judging you and picking two of the songs to use in Regional's as our final two song for the set list. But we may or may not use the rest of your guys' for State. Now get to work." Everyone scrambled off to met their group or partners. Jeese leaned over and whispered into Rachel's ear.

"Guess this means we'll have to reschedule our afternoon session to another time." He chuckled as she stiffened before leaving for his group. Kara bounced over to Rachel.

"So I figure we should go through both our I-pods to find a song that we both like and then we can practice it." Rachel stated immediately taking charge of the situation.

"Sounds good Capitan. I'm sure Ms. Holiday will have a few suggestions on choreography if we need them." Kara stated with a slight nod from the diva. It wasn't that she didn't want their teacher help with the dancing but Rachel felt like they could do it on their own. The two of them pulled out their I-pods and began to listen to songs at random. Neither one liked a song before they hit the jackpot.

", can Kara and I head to the theater to practice our song?" Will smiled at the bouncing diva and noted how Kara was smiling at them with a mix of amusement and something he would see on Emma's face when he looked over at her during a date. He would have to have a talk with her to find out what the young guitar playing photographer.

"Already Rachel? That was quick."

"What did you except , that we would be arguing for three hours?" She shook her head at him.

"Alright, when you guys are done feel free to leave since practice today was dedicated to this." The two girls yelled thank you as they rushed out the door and where in the theater in a few minutes.

"So how do we want to do this?" Rachel asked Kara.

"Well I think we should just sing it out first to get a feel of it. See where it feels natural to switch off with each other. That's how we use to do it in our old group. Wanna try it? Plus I can do some of the electric guitar stuff in the song too." Kara was rewarded with a smile as Rachel nodded. Rushing off stage she grabbed an electric guitar before strumming it a bit.

"Ready?" The diva asked the guitar player.

"I was born ready." With that she began to play the guitar before singing.

"You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now  
Here he comes

He doesnt look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined  
When you were young." Rachel smiled as she listened to Kara's voice before jumping into the next part.

"Can we climb this mountain  
I dont know  
Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it if we take it slow  
Let's take it easy  
Easy now  
Watch it go

We're burning down the highway skyline  
On the back of a hurricane  
That started turning  
When you were young  
When you were young

And sometimes you close your eyes  
And see the place where you used to live  
When you were young." The two began to sing together smiling as they did so.

"They say the devil's water  
It ain't so sweet  
You dont have to drink right now  
But you can dip your feet  
Every once in a little while

You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now  
Here he comes

He doesnt look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined  
When you were young  
(talks like a gentleman)  
(like you imagined)  
When you were young." Kara sang back up before finishing them off.

"I said he doesnt look a thing like Jesus  
He doesnt look a thing like Jesus  
But more than you'll ever know." She set down the guitar before smiling.

"I think that we got it in the bag. Just a few more rehearsals and dance moves and we'll kick everyone's asses!" The guitar player exclaimed throwing her fist in the air. Rachel giggled at her energy.

"I agree with you."

"Good, now I believe that I owe you coffee," Rachel stiffened at those words, fear instilling panic into her limbs.

"Or we could talk here. If you want." Kara shrugged her shoulder, trying to figure out how to fix this.

"Or we could not talk at all." Rachel growled out turning away from Kara, trying to hid tears from falling.

"And what Rachel? Forget that I found you with blood dripping onto the floor, almost passed out, holding a bloody razor in your fingers?" The photographer questioned her friend, feeling her anger raising her veins.

"Yes! Just forget it!" Rachel walked off past her , only to have her wrist caught in Kara's stronger grip.

"That's not how it works! Friends help friends, not forget them and leave them to bleed to death!" She growled holding Rachel a bit tighter than was required. Kara felt her heart tighten as pain laced with horror flashed across Rachel's face.

"I want you to forget it!" Rachel screamed back trying to break free from her friend's grip.

"I can't!" Kara loosen her grip before feeling tears slowly make their way down her cheek. "I can't forget! I won't let you kill yourself!" A slap resounded through the empty theater.

"Kill myself? You think that's what this is about?" The diva harshly whispered. Kara felt her eyes widen in shock as she replayed her careless words.

"Shit! Rach I didn't-"

"No of course you didn't know! You think I want to kill myself! I don't want to die! It's not the point!" Rachel shouted back.

"Then what is the point?" Kara asked, trying to figure out if she could fix this.

"It's to forget! So I don't have to feel his-" Rachel gasped, realizing that she had just crossed a line and prayed that Kara hadn't heard her slip up. Unfortunately the photographer had.

"Rachel what do you mean don't have to feel his what?"

"Forget it! I'm not having this conversation. Now let me go." The diva gestured to the hand in circling her wrist. Kara shook her head.

"Not until we talk about this a bit."

"What part of no don't you understand?"

"The part where it might end up with you dead." Kara replied before sighing, "Look we can sit and talk for a bit, I promise I won't push."

"Aren't you already pushing?" The diva pointed out.

"No. I'm helping, a be it, with you slightly protesting." Rachel shook her head trying vainly to hid the small smile on her face.

"Fine. But can you please let go of my wrist." Kara nodded.

"So, what do you label yourself as? A cutter, or what?" Rachel sighed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I label myself as Rachel, girl who has a tendency to use pain as self medication. Why did you ask?" She watched Kara tilt her head to the side before answering.

"So I know how you feel. I just, I want to help you."

"Why do you want to help?"

"That's what friends do. They help each other out when they need it." The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes before Kara spoke again.

"Can I see them?"

"What?" Rachel nearly screamed, which felt like it ruptured Kara's eardrums.

"Ow, what I was saying is that I was wondering if I could see your cuts."

"Why?" The diva whispered.

"Because I want to make sure that they aren't infected. Please?"

"No." Kara sighed, knowing that was a long shot.

"Okay. Do you still want to practice some more?" Kara shrugged knowing that she probably couldn't get any further.

"Wait that's it? No more questions?" Rachel was curious at her friend giving up.

"You don't want to answer them. I'm not going to push remember." She smiled and received what felt like a real smile from the diva.

"Very well then, let's practice. Maybe afterwards we could get some coffee and you can tell me more about yourself?" Rachel asked. Kara nodded and picked p the guitar allowing the two of them to get lost in the music.

An hour later, the two of them were sitting in a park under a tree thankfully alone staring at each other over their steaming cups of coffee. Rachel fiddled with her cup before speaking.

"So how are you and Blaine siblings? I mean you guys look nothing alike." Kara smiled sipping her coffee.

"Ah you noticed. Well he's adopted. My parents were registered foster parents in California and both Blaine and I were four years old when he came to live with us. Two months later, my parents adopted him. Ever since we've been as close as blood siblings can be." Rachel nodded before slowly taking a sip from her drink. The two waited to for the other to speak. Finally the singer broke the silence again.

"Why do you care?"

"Because, you are my friend. I have a feeling your sister, Puck or anyone of the Gleeks would come here at this very moment to help you if you have a paper cut." Kara pointed out.

"Oh." Rachel couldn't think of what else to say before running a hand through her hair. "So, where does this leave us?" She finally asked her friend.

"Well I promised I wouldn't tell your sister but at the same time I can't just let this be forgotten. So how about a compromise. Every time you get the urge to cut, you call or text me. And we talk about it. Maybe stop you from going further than you want. Please, Rach, I just want to help." Kara felt her hopes being dashed as she waited as the seconds passed watching Rachel stand up and begin to walk away.

"Please, let me help you." She begged again, taking a step towards her friend praying that she wouldn't bolt. Rachel just stood there before her body moved of her own accord. She slowly walked forward to Kara before collapsing to her knees, feeling something trailing down her face. A second later, Rachel felt herself being pulled into a hug and clung onto a shirt sobbing. Kara continued to hold her friend, rocking her back and forth trying to figure out how to comfort the girl. She felt words pour out of her mouth unbidden.

"Shh, Rachel. I've got you. I've got you. It's okay." The diva continued to weep while Kara held her as tight as she could before being to hum a song.

"It's not you, she says  
It's just that life's so hard  
We all get blue, I say  
Hang on tight  
I'll be your bodyguard

Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Oh, oh, I just wanna see her smile

It's such a drag, she says  
When the world's so mean  
It's just a red flag, I say  
Gotta look for the green

Oh, oh, oh  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Oh, oh, I just wanna see her smile" She looked down to see Rachel curled into her chest, fist still clenching her shirt. Kara smiled at the fact the diva was slowly being to breath a little bit easier as her tears had lessened. She smoothed back from of the hair from her friend's face before smiling at her.

"There now. Feel better?" Rachel nodded, not trusting herself to speak as she detangled herself from the embrace.

"I have to go." Rachel felt grateful for her long hair hid her tear streaked make-up.

"Not before you promise me that you'll call me." Kara could feel the annoyance rolling off the diva in waves.

"I will do no such thing."

"Rach, please for me." The guitar player asked her friend again.

"Fine, I'll call you but I'm not going to stop."

"That's not what I asked you to do. I asked you to call me so we could talk about it. Not stop you from doing it. For someone so smart, you really don't listen. " Kara joked before hugging her friend.

"Thank you for insulting my intelligence." Rachel scoffed before hugging her friend back and returned for her pensive state. "You promise you aren't going to tell Quinn."

"No Rachel I'm not going to tell your sister about this." She watched the diva nod her head not once looking up at her.

"I've got to wait for Blaine, but I'll see you tomorrow?" Kara asked.

"Tomorrow it is. We can work on the chorography for this number. "With that Rachel left the park leaving Kara alone and worried over her friend. She felt stupid for making that promise but she would tell Quinn at some point. Maybe Quinn would find out since the two of them did lived together. Sighing she headed back to her car, watching Rachel walk down the street before entering her house. Getting into her car, Kara finally noticed the huge amount of make-up now trying to stain her shirt. She swore that she would find out what was going on with Rachel one way or another.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

So now that someone knows, whats going to happen.

I don't own the songs When we were young by the killers or See Her Smile from the musical Tick, Tick, Boom.

Please review because I really like to hear your guys opinions.


	14. Ch14:Underneath the layers, you smile

I'm on a roll here. And yes I'm going to have the villain revealed soon. I just need to pull it altogether. Which I am doing. Anyways I own nothing but this storyline and Kara and her parents. On with the show!

)))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Rachel sighed as she entered her house, noting that no was home. Heading into the kitchen she found a note from her dad, Jerome, that he and her daddy, Michael, had gone to her grandparents for the day so they could met Ava. She smiled at having the house to herself, ignoring how it intensified her feelings of isolation. Carefully Rachel climbed up the stairs trying to ignore the pain in her back as she moved. Finally she made it into her bathroom and gently climbed into a hot shower.

A cry of pain erupted from her lips as the hot spray hit the fresh wounds on her back. Rachel forgot how long she just stood under the spray before collapsing to her knees, feeling tears mixing with the water flowing down her face.

Meanwhile Kara began strumming her guitar up in her room sighing before setting it down. Pulling her Mac onto her lap, she opened up her photo files staring at the photos from this afternoon. Smiling she began to adjust pieces of certain photos before stopping at the ones of Rachel. For a moment, Kara just studied the photos, trying to find any trace of the demon that haunted the singer.

"Kara! Come down for dinner!" She sighed shutting her laptop after hearing her father's shout. Rushing downstairs she wanted a hug from her father to help deal with all this. As she rounded the corner, Kara saw her father, Daniel Zimney pulling off his police shield as he offered some beers to his task force and noticed the pile of pizza boxes, indicating that her mother, Sarah Zimney was off at another overnight business thing. She felt herself smile as she walked up.

"Hi Daddy!" She chirped before hugging him.

"Daniel, who is this kid?" Kara looked over at Detective Elliot Stabler who smirked as he sipped his beer before speaking again." Hey kidddo, where's your brother?"

"Blaine, he's probably sucking face with his new boyfriend."

"Ah the youth of today making such beautiful adjectives to describe how they show affection." Another detective John Munch sarcastically while his partner rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him munchkin. Now what's this about our boy getting a boy?" Fin Tutuola asked with a light smirk. She rolled her eyes at him before shrugging.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Well did you tell his boyfriend that he would have five angry sex crimes officers and a piss off ADA if he hurts Blaine anyway at all." Olivia Benson spoke up, waving at the girl to sit next to her. Kara sat down in between her and the ADA Alex Clabot. She smiled at the brunette and the blonde before hugging each of them.

"Yes Olivia, he knows very well not to hurt Blaine." Alex nodded.

"Good because I'd hate to see my boss try to take us to court with no legal evidence and air tight alibis. " The ADA smirked as she bit into her pizza.

"So why did Dad invite you guys here? Not that I don't love seeing you but normally when he invites you over, you guys are either prepping for a trial or trying to figure out what some piece of evidence means."

"It's the second one. We have a perp who keeps leaving behind this tag at his crime scenes." Fin handed her a photo of the tag. She stared at it for a moment. It looked like an eight with half of a cross in the middle. Kara knew that she had seen this symbol somewhere before, it was tugging at the back of her brain, nagging her.

"What kind of crimes has he committed?" David looked at all them, sending them the silent message to only give the bare details.

"He's a rapist. Gone after three girls in Lima, Paradise, and Carmel. Left this on them or by them afterwards. All of the girls were young and brunette."

"Someone has issues."

"No kidding. All the girls are still in the hospital. I want this guy put away yesterday." Alex growled while everyone nodded. Kara meanwhile was tracing the tag, trying to figure out where she had seen this before. However with Rachel on her mind, she found herself thinking back to the network of scars that lay on her arms. She recalled cleaning them, noting that they were interconnected at the ends expect for one area on her right wrist.

It was almost as if…..somehow, she knew that she had seen it before.

"It almost is like a signature not a symbol. That's it, its initials." David took the photo from his daughter and stared at it for a moment before breaking into a smile.

"And that is why I love my daughter."

"That I manage to make food without setting fire to the kitchen like you and Blaine." The conversation continued to head into happier subjects as they ate dinner.

"So what have you been doing Kara?" Alex asked in between bits of pizza.

"Lots of photography. And singing." Olivia smiled as she grabbed another slice of pizza before speaking.

"I remember when Captain here made us go to that Sectionals of yours. You and Blaine were amazing." She was referring to the fact that her and Blaine had decided to tackle a duet and sang Dance Floor Anthem.

"And that little brunette. Despite her nose she could sing." Fin played along with Olivia, all the law enforcement counting to three in their heads before Kara yelled at him.

"She does not have a big nose! It's perfect for her face!" Kara blushed at all the smirks at her extended family's face.

"I hate you guys."

"You love us. Or else you wouldn't feed us." Munch pointed out as the conversation continued to center around light hearted things.

"Come on, you have to try it." Kurt whined as Blaine stated at the sushi in front of him.

"But it's uncooked."

"they've smoked it. It's fine." The fashion expert reassured his boyfriend.

"But-" Blaine tried to find a way out of this.

"You Californians made this stuff popular. Now eat it." Blaine looked at Kurt before looking back at the wrapped fish in front of him. Closing his eyes he picked it up and bit into it before gasping and taking another bite.

"This is amazing!" Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's joyful face before speaking.

"That is what I am trying to tell you. Now aren't you glad that you listened to me?" Blaine smirked before gripping his boyfriend's hand.

"Very much so." The two continued to eat in silence unsure of where to go from here. After they paid for their meal, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and began to lead him in the opposite direction of Blaine's car.

"Blaine, where are we going!"

"You'll see!" Finally the two made it to a small park with a swing set in the middle of the park. Blaine held out the seat towards Kurt, who blushed and slowly sat down in it. A second later he felt himself being pushed into the air and he squealed as he went up into the air.

"Hang on, I'm going to push you higher!" Blaine warned as he pushed a bit harder sending the swing higher. Kurt laughed as they continued this for ten minutes before Blaine kept him rooted to the ground.

"Why did you stop?" Kurt pouted as Blaine stood in front of him with a slight smile.

"Oh well, because, I…well, I just wanted to..sing to you again. If that's ok?" Blaine asked not knowing how much he sounded like Tina at the moment.

"Well, then I would love it if you sang to me." Both of them were blushing before Blaine opened his mouth and began singing.

"You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
_[voice]_ I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
But you don't really give a shit  
_[voice]_ you don't let it go let it go with it  
cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

_[Bridge]_  
you said hey  
what's your name  
it took one look  
and now I'm not the same  
yeah you said hey  
and since that day  
you stole my heart  
and you're the one to blame." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand twirling him before pulling him close and sang the chorus in his ear.

_[Chorus]_  
"Yeah  
and that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
since every day and everything has  
felt this right  
and now you're turning all around  
and suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile

That's not a black out I think  
_[voice]_ What did you, what did you put in my drink  
I remember making out but then  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
_[voice]_ your name was on me and my name was on you  
I will do it all over again." Kurt had the decency to look shocked at the suggestiveness but blushed at the underlining sweetness as they danced together under the moonlight.

_"[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control

_[Chorus]_ " Finally the two of them stopped and hugged before kissing slowly.

"Wow." They both said when they broke away breathless from the kiss.

"Well, I should get you back home, its almost nine and I don't want your dad to carry through with his threat on my body. " Kurt shook his head at his father's antics but smiled as the two walked back to his car. He couldn't help his mind wander to Quinn and Rachel hoping that they were okay.

Quinn and Puck entered her house, giggling slightly before shutting the door behind them.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Puck asked as he set his backpack down by the door with Quinn's.

"I just bought Kick-Ass. Wanna watch it?" His grin revealed his answer. "Alright, I'll go grab it. Do you want to make some pop corn?"

"Sure, baby mama." With that the two parted ways as he headed for the kitchen and was surprised to find Rachel in there.

"Hey Rachel!" He called out causing the diva to turn towards him. Puck noticed that she was wearing jeans with a short sleeve t-shirt with no shoes. Instantly his eyes were drawn to her uncovered arms, noticing the bandages there.

"No." He whispered causing her eyes to widen as she realized her mistake.

"Noah-"

"No Rachel! This is bullshit!" He shouted causing her to wince in terror before speaking.

"Shush! Noah please! Quinn-" Puck stared at her before speaking.

"She doesn't know does she?" All Rachel could do was nod. This was turning out to be a disaster. Kara knew and now Puck, it would only be a matter of time before they found out about Jeese and she couldn't let that happen.

"No she doesn't and I want to keep it that way." Puck felt his eyes widen further at her request. She wanted him to lie for her. He shook his head as anger began to pour off of him in waves.

"That's bullshit!" He slammed his hand against the counter making her tremble and pull away from him.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed, feeling tears stream down her face, removing the make up she had just placed back on. Puck felt all his anger leave him as he watched the girl he considered a sister begin to break down. He felt his body move towards her as he gathered her into a hug. Rachel felt herself blindly cling to him as she sobbed, in between her cries she managed to repeat the words "Please, please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."

Puck gently tightened his grip on her before picking her up and walking towards the couch. He sat down and rocked her back and forth like he would do with Beth. Finally, her sobs quieted into silent tears that soaked his shirt as he continued to rock her. Quinn walked into the room to find them like this. She raised her eyebrow at Puck who shrugged his shoulders while still holding onto her. Quinn felt her anger raise as she listened to her sister's words before slowly making her way over towards the pair. She sat next to Puck and began to stroke her sister's back before singing.

"Days feel harder, night grows longer  
Summer says its goodbyes  
Darkness covers, we find shelter  
Our own place to hide

Oh as the light goes out  
Thoughts turn to angels on the run  
Oh as the night comes in  
Dreams start their drifting and you hear a lullaby  
Lullaby  
You and I

Trees touch windows say their hellos  
Hear this house as it settles in  
Worry slips away it don't know your name  
It don't know where to find us

Oh as the light goes out  
Thoughts turn to angels on the run  
Oh as the night comes in  
Dreams start their drifting and you hear a lullaby  
A lullaby  
You and I, you and I." Finally Puck stopped rocking her and they looked at the now asleep girl. She looked so peaceful, almost innocent except for the streaks that could be seen through her make-up along with the white bandages. Quinn gasped as she saw the yellow and purple under the make-up and Puck slowly tightened his hold on her.

"Puck we should put her in her room." He nodded and stood up gently cradling her as they walked up the stairs before they entered her room. Slowly he placed her upon her bed and Quinn covered her with a blanket. The two exited before Quinn collapsed to the floor, sobs rocking her body. Puck grabbed his girlfriend and held her just like he did Rachel.

Neither one of them spoke but they were each thinking the same thing that they would get whoever had hurt their sister. A few hours later, Rachel woke up to someone stroking her hair. Sighing she scooted closer to whoever was stroking her hair receiving a small chuckle.

"You always have been a cuddle junkie." Quinn murmured as Rachel scooted closer.

"Shut up." She sleepily replied enjoying the fingers through her hair. Quinn continued to play with her sister's hair, not wanting to end this moment but knew that it would have to end eventually. For now she was content to enjoy the peace that they were sharing. She watched as Rachel went back to sleep before gently grasping the diva's arm. Slowly she began to unwrapped the bandage, choking back a sob as she stared at the arm. What looked like hundreds of wounds and scars decorated the expanse of flesh in front of her. Quinn knew something was amiss but all she thought it was the depression coming back. But this? The bruises, the cuts, it was more than any could have imagined.

As Quinn thought about it, all of this had gotten worse the minute Jeese had entered her life. Suddenly it all clicked as she noticed an odd scar, tracing it she discovered it was two J's and a single S in the middle. It all made sense. Jeese was the one who was doing this to her sister. But why hadn't she told them? Weren't they family? All these questions would have to wait until Rachel woke up but in the meantime she would set some things up. Pulling out her phone, Quinn shot a text to Santana and Puck.

**St. Assfag crossed the line. Need help.-Q**

A few seconds later her phone buzzed twice and she read both texts in tandem.

**Fuck! IM GONNA MURDER HIM-S**

**DUDE IS GONNA GET FUCKED UP-Honey Puck.** Quinn smirked at both of the replies.

**Agreed. But we need to keep this hush hush. Tomorrow we take him out.** Quinn replied and held onto Rachel tighter.

"Rach, I promise. He's never going to hurt you again."

Kara held her guitar as she continued to strum out the final words of a song. Sighing she looked at the picture again trying to figure out what the heck it was. It was taunting her she knew that she had seen it somewhere before. That combination was on something that Kara had laid eyes on sometime in the past day. But where? Beginning to think over the past day she tried to recall everything she did.

Suddenly Kara figured it out.

"Daddy!" She screamed causing both Blaine and David to run into her room.

"Are you okay?" Blaine was armed with pillow while her dad was holding his gun, both ready to attack anything.

"I'm fine. I figured it out!" Both of the men in her life glared at her before David sighed and asked the questioned.

"Figured out what?"

"The pictures. They're initials. And I know who they belong to."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

is gonna get it! Anyways I hope this is what you all are looking for. I really really would love some reviews.


	15. Ch15: Bang, clatter, an angel falls down

Alright so two chapters in a week. I'm on a roll. The two songs from last chapter were Crazy by Avril Lavgine and Lullaby by One Republic. So now lets see where this goes.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Quinn slowly woke up, disorientated by the fact that she wasn't in her own room until she realized that she fell asleep waiting for Rachel to wake up. The second thing she noticed was that Rachel had left her a note on her bed.

"Quinn, went to school. Will see you at Glee. Love you sis-Rach." Quinn growled, wanting to get a hold of her sister. Sadly that would have to wait it seemed. Quinn grabbed her phone and texted both Puck and Santana.

**We clear on the plan?-Q**

**Ya. The three of us sing Face Down.-S**

**From there we beat the shit outta him-Honey Puck.** She smiled at the fact that her family was willing to do this for Rachel. Quinn knew that they would all do it for each other but with Rachel, they all were protective of her seeing as how fragile she could be. Getting ready for the day, she give Ava a kiss goodbye before heading to school. Hoping in her car, she prayed to God for the strength to follow through with this plan during the drive over.

Finally she found herself entering the choir room as she noticed Kara was setting up her guitar.

"Hey Kara, you and Rachel going today?"

"Oh no, I just found a piece I wanted to sing to everyone. Is everything okay, you look like you didn't get much sleep?" Kara asked, noting the dark circles under the mother's eyes.

"I could ask the same of you." Quinn fired back. Kara wearily smiled as she looked over at Rachel.

"Yeah, well, everyone's here. I really want to get this started. , everyone's here!" She called out as Quinn took a seat next to Puck. Both him and Santana smirked and nodded, ready to spring into action.

"Alright guys, Kara here wants to perform a song for all of us. Kara, have you anything you would like to say." Will turned to her smiling as she adjusted the guitar strap around her shoulders.

"Thanks . Umm, I'd like to dedicate this song to a special light of this family and just to let them know how much we care for them. I just want to let them know that." With that she began to play the song.

" Green light, seven eleven  
You stop in for a pack of cigarettes,  
You don't smoke, Don't even want to,  
hey now, check your change  
Dressed up like a car crash  
The wheels are turning but your upside down." She continued to strum the guitar before looking at Rachel before glaring at Jeese. The trio that consisted of Puck, Quinn, and Santana knew that Kara figured out what had happened with Jeese. And if how Blaine was joining in with her, then that made five of them who knew what was happening.

"You say when he hits you, You don't mind  
Because when he hurts you, you feel alive  
Oh, is that what it is

Red lights, gray morning  
You stumble out on a whole in the ground  
A vampire? or a victim? It depends on whose around  
You used to stay up to watch the adverse,  
You could to lip sing to the talk shows.  
And if you look, you look through me,  
And when you talked, its not to me  
And when I touch you, you don't feel a thing." She felt like no matter how close she tried to get to Rachel, she would pull away. Kara began to pour her soul into the lyrics as she closed her eyes, singing everything she felt.

"If I could stay, then a night would give you up  
Stay, and the day would keep its trust  
Stay, and the night would be alive  
Far away, So close  
Up with the static on the radio  
With satellite, television  
You can go any where  
Miami, New Orleans, London, Belfast, and Berlin" Kara knew that Rachel would be the one to reach fame with no problem as she continued to sing.

"And if you listen I can call  
And if you jump, you just might fall  
And if you shout I'll only hear you

If I could stay, then a night would give you up  
Stay, and the day would keep its trust  
Stay, with the demons you drowned  
Stay, with the spirit I found  
Stay, and the night would be alive.  
Ohohohoh  
Ohohohoh  
Ohohohoh  
Ohohohoh  
Three o' clock in the morning  
It's quiet and there's no one around.  
Just a bang and a clatter,  
As angel runs to ground.  
Just a bang and a clatter,  
As angel hits the ground. " She glared at Jeese at the last two lines and set her guitar down. Everyone applauded her as she let her eyes fall on Rachel. The young diva looked at her before bolting out of the room.

"Rachel!" Kara cried rushing after her with Jeese on their heels. Quinn bolted up from her chair.

"Shit! Let's go!" With that her, Santana, and Puck ran out in the room leaving the rest of the Glee club staring at the door.

"Does anyone have an idea-" asked.

"Nope." Tina replied.

"But, I have an idea. My dad really needs to hurry." Blaine muttered the last part before looking at the whole entire Glee club. "You all need to stay in here. Jeese has done some things that have landed him in huge trouble. It's safer for all of us if we stay in here. " Kurt looked at his boyfriend, slightly afraid of what was about to happen.

"What did he do?"

"They think he murdered two women and that's the less evil of his crimes."

Rachel continue to run through the halls before hitting the empty football field. She continued to run but managed to trip over her legs. As she was falling Rachel braced for pain but felt herself being pulled back into a warm body.

"Rach, honey, you okay?" Kara's voice ran over her ears before she pushed her away.

"How dare you!" Rachel screamed. "How could you do that to me?"

"I was trying to help!" Kara screamed back trying to make the girl understand.

"He's going to kill me!" Rachel felt her eyes widen even further as Jeese was running towards them."You have to go now!" Turning around Kara stood protectively in front of the singer.

"St. James." She growled, "you will leave her alone and get down on the ground with your hands behind your back." Jeese smirked at her.

"In your dreams bitch. Now move!" He barked, trying to scare her. Jeese felt his anger rise as he twitched from seeing no reaction from her.

"You are going to leave her alone." Kara was prepared to defend but wasn't expecting the lighting fast strike to her gut, knocking her to the ground. A second later Jeese advanced on Rachel smacking her to the ground.

"You stupid cunt!" He screamed as Jeese smacked her again. Kara struggled to get up as he was raining blows on the fragile diva. Finally she managed to make it to her knees before pushing herself to tackle him.

"Get away from her!" Kara roared as he fell to the ground, managing to land a few blows to his face. Jeese managed to kick her in the gut doubling her over before he stood up and began to kick her in the side repeatedly. Kara struggled to keep from crying out but didn't know that she screamed when his boot landed against her ribs. With one last kick he turned back to Rachel, smirking at the fear in her eyes.

"Now I believe I owe you something for telling the world about us wouldn't you agree?"

Puck lead the way for their group as the scream rang out in the air.

"Shit!" He noticed that St. James was standing over Rachel, while Kara was trying to get up to help her friend. Santana breezed past him and hit Jeese with a tackle in the center of his back , sending him thudding him into the ground. Puck was there a second later, pulling Santana off the boy who was now bleeding from the damage that Santana inflected on his face.

"That's enough Santana. You need to call the police and help Rachel." Santana spat at the boy and ran over to Rachel.

"Rach, sweetie, you okay?" She held onto Rachel trying to see how badly she was hurt. Other than a busted lip Rachel looked okay. The diva brushed her off.

"San, Kara, he…please San." Santana felt her heart break at how fragile the diva sounded.

"Okay, we'll get her." The two walked over as Quinn was attacking Jeese at the moment, working on making sure he never had kids. Rachel cradled Kara's head in her lap while Santana went to go pull Quinn of bag as the sounds of sirens reached them.

"Kara, please, please wake up." Quinn and Santana moved over to where Rachel sat while Puck was hanging onto Jeese to make sure he didn't escape. They watched as Rachel frantically ran her hands over Kara's arms trying to wake her.

"Quinn, she's not getting up!" A gunshot stopped anything as Puck feel to the ground clutching his shoulder. Jeese stood in of them holding a pistol in their faces.

"Now, where were we Rachel?" He asked as the world came to a stand still.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I hope that is enough for you. And yes I know I'm evil for leaving it here. But I figured it's a great cliffhanger, right?

Please, please review. I am not killing Jeese because he deserves to face trial and punishment. So please please review.


	16. Ch16:Do you chose, written on the bullet

Alright, time for an update. The song from the last chapter is Stay by Flyleaf. Also I wanted to say thank you for all of the reviws! It means a lot to me and again, I don't own Glee only the OCS and this plot line. I am planning to spawn a couple of one shots for this universe for couples.

))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((

Puck grunted as he hit the ground, pain shooting through his body gritting his teeth to stop from screaming. Slowly he began to stand up but was stopped when another gun shot rang out, hitting him in the foot.

"That's enough out of you. Now Rachel I believe we have some business to take care off." Jeese stated as he swung the gun back around. Quinn stood in front of her with Santana stood over Rachel who was cradling Kara. She managed to wake the girl up who was glaring at St. James and planning something when three squad cars surrounded them.

"Jeese St. Jame, throw down your weapon! You are under arrest!" Elliot roared after noticing the state that Puck, Kara, and Rachel were in.

"St. James be reasonable now! You've hurt a cop's daughter along with several others! Make it easy on yourself!" Olivia screamed as she held her own gun pointed at him.

"Don't you even think about it you dousche bag!" Munch also yelled tightening his grip on the gun. Jeese smirked and screamed back.

"Back the fuck off! They are my hostages! Unless you want all of them to die, you will back off!"

"That's not going to happen Jeese! Now drop the gun and let them go!" Fin yelled, tightening his grip on his gun ready for anything. Jeese shook his head.

"No way! Now back off!" The tension in the air was almost suffocating all the people in the field as Kara slowly crawled out of Rachel's arms and was trying to get air into her abused lungs.

"Jeese, take me." Rachel begged as she stepped up beside Quinn. "Let them go." He raised an eyebrow at that before grinning.

"So you know your place bitch. That's good." Jeese stated as everyone narrowed her eyes at him.

"Leave her alone Jeese! I kill you if you touch her!" Quinn roared as Santana growled at him.

" if you don't fucking stop they won't be able to identity you when I'm done!" Santana screamed as tensions continued to rise. Olivia was the first to notice that Kara had began to crawl around, coming up behind Jeese.

"Come on Jeese! Put the gun down and let's talk about this!" The sex crimes cop screamed trying to defuse the situation.

"What is there to talk about! Rachel is mine! I will use her how I see fit until she dies!" He screamed waving his gun around. It was at this moment, Rachel watched two things happen. One Kara had managed to grab Jeese and the two were struggling over the gun. Second, two shots rang out. Kara crumbled as she clutched her stomach before she managed to knee Jeese in the balls cause him to drop the gun. Meanwhile the cops swooped in and tackled Jeese to the ground throwing him into a pair of cuffs. Meanwhile she felt a sudden pain blossom in her chest and when she looked down Rachel saw red slowly spreading out against her chest and stomach.

"Rachel!" Kara screamed as she struggled to get up, causing Rachel to turn to Quinn.

"Quinn." Her sister turned around before screaming.

"Rachel!" Quinn managed to catch her sister as she was falling to the ground noticing a small trickle of blood made its way down her mouth. She felt tears falling down her face as Rachel's face contorted in pain. Something pressed against her wound heavily causing her to cry out in pain.

"Rachel, sweetie I know it hurts but you have to stay with us." Elliot stated before screaming. "Where's the bus!" Rachel felt herself growing tired and was struggling to keep her eyes open as Quinn was holding her.

"Rach, please you got to stay awake for me!" Quinn screamed while Santana was helping Puck. Olivia was bent over Kara and struggling to help stop the bleeding.

"Olivia, please-ugh-Rach-help." She struggled to get out gritting her teeth against the pain that her wound and Olivia were inflicting on her body.

"It's okay Elliot's got her. Just hang on for the bus." Kara shook her head, grabbing Olivia by her shirt.

"Send her-gah-first. Got fif-fifteen minutes, she-can't. Please?" Kara whispered the last part as Olivia thought over her words. Normally people died of a chest wound in five minutes where stomach wounds lasted longer however, Kara was losing a lot of blood. Olivia would try and send them both at the same time.

"Alright. I promise. Now just focus on my voice. Stay awake, hear that?" The sounds of sirens where close by as a bus pulled up. Out of it popped Sue Sylvester in full EMT gear with two other EMT's pulling out two stretchers.

"Get the chest wound stabilized and fast! I'll load up our ab wound. After that we need to get to Lima Emergency fast!" She barked out orders before rushing over to where Kara was. Olivia moved aside as Sue began to work on the girl.

"Come on you mouth breather, you're not dying on me today. Besides I need you to join Cheerios, I've seen you dance." Kara chuckled weakly before speaking.

"Nice, to see you too Couch." Coughing she felt her face twist in pain as strong hands pressed against her wound.

"If you're a couch then why the heck do you have a bus?" The detective asked as Sue continued to bandage the wound.

"Because my Cheerios tend to get hurt, I can't afford to wait for you guys to show up every time. It's written into my contract along with my Asian dry cleaner." Olivia just stared wide eyed at the cheerleading couch who was working to save the life of the girl underneath them.

"Sue, we've got her stabilized but we need to go!" The other EMT shouted as Sue finished wrapping up the wound.

"Alright, Detective I need you to help me move her onto the stretcher. On three. One, two, three." With that the two women lifted the girl causing her to scream in pain at sudden movement. A second later she was on the stretcher being wheeled to the bus before Kara felt herself pass out.

Puck was sent off in the next ambulance with Quinn riding with him while between , , and Ms. Holiday all the gleeks managed to get to the hospital. Puck was out of his room after he got his shoulder and foot bandaged. The whole group was sitting in the waiting room and trying their best to not cry as much as they were. Quinn had her face buried into Puck's chest as silent sobs were racking her body and no one commented on the tears that streamed down Puck's face. Finn had left, saying he needed to destroy something and Mike had gone with him. Tina was in a similar position as Quinn but her and Artie had their heads rested against each others.

Meanwhile Brittney was crying into Santana muttering it was all her fault.

"Brittney, its not your fault." Santana assured her girlfriend, trying not to notice her own tears that ran down her face.

"No! It is! If I had told that Rachel had been slushed then we might Rachel sitting with us." The cheerleader looked at her girlfriend puzzled.

"What do you mean Brit?"

"It was the day after Jeese joined. She was in the bathroom and her white undershirt had slushie stains on it. If I told someone then Jeese couldn't have hurt Rachel because we would've investigated and she'd be safe." Santana managed to put two and two together as two sets of parents busted through the door. A woman with brown hair and blue eyes glanced around as her white t-shit hung over blue jeans. Finally she spotted the person she was looking for.

"Blaine!" The boy's head snapped up from Kurt's lap before running over to the woman.

"Mom!" Everyone stared as Blaine and the woman hugged as tight as they could while he was crying. The man with his brown eye and hair hugged the two of them before walking up the front desk and flashing a badge.

"Quinn!" The crying mother turned to see a short man in blue jeans and a white t-shirt holding Ava while a taller more muscular black man stood beside him in a business outfit.

"Daddy?" The black man came over and crawled her in his arms causing her to cry even harder.

"I'm sorry Daddy! I couldn't protect her. I'm sorry Daddy." The man just rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay Quinn, you did everything that you could." Puck turned to the man who was holding Ava.

"-"

"Puck, its Jerome . And my husband is Michael. Please, makes us feel old and its rather confusing" The man managed to joke as he set down the baby carrier with Ava in it.

"Jerome, I'm sorry. We tried to protect her. We failed." The smaller man clasped his daughter's boyfriend.

"Puck, you did the best you could." With that Puck finally broke down as his girlfriend's other father embraced him. David sighed and turned to the small group.

"Guys, my name is David Zimney. I'm Kara's father and the lead on the case against Jeese. I just got done talking to the doctors about Rachel and Kara."

"Please, are they going to be ok?" Mercedes asked while Kurt had begun to cradle Blaine again while his mother rubbed his back.

"Rachel just came out of surgery. However, due to the fact that the bullet punctured her lung along with causing one of her ribs to fragment and embed into her lungs. They managed to remove all of the pieces but they have her in a coma to help with the healing process and to keep her from harming herself." Quinn felt relief course through her veins at the news. He continued to speak.

"Kara on the other hand is still in surgery. They are trying to remove the bullet, we should know if she'll be okay in an hour."

"They also found wounds Rachel's arm that state that over the past few months someone has been cutting her or she has been doing it herself." The entire Glee club stiffened as they added up all the clues. Santana did the thing that everyone wanted to. She screamed before embedding her hand into the wall breaking the plaster and leaving a nice fist sized hole as she drew her fist out of the wall.

"He's dead. He pushed her to it and I'm going to murder him." The Latina promised.

"I'll pretend like I didn't hear that." David gently smiled at the girl who was being fussed over by a blond cheerleader. Quinn felt the wind go out of her at those words.

"Can we see Rachel?"

"In an half-hour, they want to make sure that she is stable first." David also looked at the two men before speaking again.

"Good, I would hate to lose any of you mouth breathers." Sue stated from her place against the wall.

"And who are you?" David growled at the cheerleading couch.

"My name is Sue Sylvester, seven time National Cheer Couch Champion (**Yes Sue made it to be seventh time champion hence why she isn't torturing Glee Club as much as she has in this season)** and EMT. I helped bring your daughter here and my thoughts go out to your daughter right now." Will looked at Sue stunned.

"Sue, may I talk to you for a moment? Privately?" Sue and Will walked outside before Will attacked her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Sue? Are you really so bent on destroying us that you will use this tragedy as a some sort of cruel prank?" Sue barely batted an eyelash at him before speaking.

"Are you done?"

"Umm, yes?" Will felt scared now that he had run out of steam as Sue began to speak.

"Good. Now listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. As much as I hate you and how much grease you use in your hair, in fact it's enough to grease a trucker out of his cab, do not think for a second I am trying to use this as a way to destroy you. When I want to destroy you will know when it is one of my plans. I may hate you and your Pollyanna way of life but those kids are going through something that we could've prevented. So damn right I'm going to help. Now if you excuse me, I'd like to go back in and wait for word on Rachel and Kara."

Jeese felt himself chuckle as the cops glared at him. The doctors had patched him up at the hospital telling him that one of his balls had ruptured under the kicks from Santana and Quinn. Other than that he had a slight concussion and a few bruises. Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler were in no mood to play games with this little punk who sat there smirking while two girls were fighting for their lives in the hospital.

"You know, for someone who loves to hear himself talk you sure are awfully silent." Olivia stated hoping to lure him out. And Jeese bought the bait.

"Is that what you think? That I like to hear myself talk?"

"Most rapists do." The female cop pointed out feeling her skin crawl as he smiled at her.

"So I'm a rapist now. How do you know that her and I weren't having a little rough fun?" Elliot shivered as he thought of his own girls in his captain's daughters friend's position. No woman should have to go through that.

"No sane seventeen year old wants to be beaten and raped repeatedly. What we can't figure out is why she didn't say anything earlier." He stated hoping this scum would fill in the blanks for him.

"I have no idea Detective. Maybe she knew what was good for her." Olivia slammed her hand against the table.

"Enough you prick. We know you raped her and beat her. You're going away for life and you know what they do to guys who rape women? They make you the girl." Jeese paled slightly but didn't do anything.

"Now tell us everything you did to her and maybe we can cut you a deal." Jeese sat there thinking over his options, knowing he wouldn't get a much better offer than that.

"Fine, you want to know why I did it? The bitch humiliated me. She made me the laughing stock of my school. So I made her pay. It was so delicious to watch her suffer, to beg for mercy. It was almost like when I killed those hookers. But it was so much sweeter than they were. They were just the warm ups of the ballad. And Rachel made it perfect." Olivia looked sick at how he talked about it, wondering how a human being could do this to another.

"Get him out of here." Elliot growled as cops took the boy away. They walked back to where Alex was waiting with Munch.

"Is that enough?" Elliot asked, knowing that the next time he talked to the kid he wouldn't be able to limp out of the interrogation room like he was doing now.

"Good enough for me." Munch threw his two cents in as Alex nodded.

"With all the evidence and his confession there, we have an air-tight case." They all let out a sigh of relief and waited to hear anything on the two girls.

Meanwhile Kara felt herself open her eyes and gasp as she was in her room. Looking down she ran her fingers of her stomach noticing that there was no wound. Was it all a nightmare?

"No. It wasn't" Whipping her head towards the voice, she found herself looking at Rachel standing at the edge of her bed in a long white sundress, bare feet, and her curled hair flowing down her shoulders in perfection.

"Rachel? You can't be here! Jeese shot you. And why are we in my room?"

"Well yes and no. We can be anywhere you want actually." The diva said as she sat next to her.

"I don't get it." The photographer stated earning a smile from the singer.

"Well, you are in limbo. See things can happen here but not happen here, do you understand? So if you want we can change places from your room unless you are comfortable" She smiled at the girl lying in bed who nodded.

" I'm fine with the bedroom. So I've become Alice then, so why are you in my Wonderland." Kara asked.

"Well, simple because I'm part of your subconscious. The thing you want the most, it makes sense that I would be here with you in Limbo to serve as representation of the choice you need to make here." She nodded, wondering how Freud would feel in a situation like this.

"Like he wanted to have sex with his mother. And yes I can hear your thoughts. " The two girls giggled at Rachel's joke before it turned serious again.

"So now what? What's going to happen to me?" Kara asked looking at the projection of her love.

"That's up to you. Either you chose one of three things: you either stay here, or die, or go back to the world of the living." Rachel shrugged her shoulders "So no pressure."

"Oh of course that's no pressure!" Kara yelled waving her arms back and forth. "Of all the people why did my subconscious think that you were a good idea?"

"You are the one who has a crush on me, remember?" Pseudo Rachel pointed out making her roll her eyes.

"Hello, have you seen your body? Almost the whole entire school crushes on you." She blushed causing Rachel to chuckle.

"So you only love me for my body. Figures."

"I never said that. I said you have a great body, nothing about loving you for just that." This caused the diva to smile.

"And you never told this to me in real life why?"

"Well, at the time everyone thought you were in a somewhat healthy relationship with St. Fag-pants. I may not have liked the guy but I'm not going to try and break people up. That's just wrong." Kara shrugged before looking at Rachel again.

"What happens if I chose to wake up?"

"You won't walk up instantly. Sometimes you have to die in order to live." The diva cryptically replied.

"Thanks Yoda." The two sat in silence for a while before Kara finally sighed.

"So how do I wake up?" The photographer asked as Rachel smiled at her.

"Well, its simple really. First I send you back and second, when you get out of here, go after me. She needs you." With that the other Rachel placed a chaste kiss on her lips as pain smacked her chest hard.

"What's happening?" She gasped as she struggled to breath as Rachel moved some hair away from her face.

"That my dear is the shock that is going to bring you back to life." As Rachel kissed her again, light blinded the world around her until she felt herself falling into darkness.

"CLEAR!" The heart paddles crackled as they hit Kara's chest causing her to bounce against the operating table.

"It didn't work!"

"Again!" The paddles hit her chest once more as she flopped against the table, the slap echoing through the silent operating room.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((9

Again I leave you with another cliff hanger. I know there is a lack of songs in this but I really wanted to have more dialogue and movement of the story line.

Reviews make me write faster…just kidding, but I would love reviews please :)


	17. Ch17:Learn to fly, you've been waiting

Quinn found herself in the church hospital as her dads told her to take a break from watching Rachel. She also worried about Kara, it had been two days since the girl's surgery and near death. It had taken them two times of shocking her to bring her back to life. Since then she had been asleep, the doctors told them it was a way for her body to heal. Rachel would be able to come out of her medical coma in another day as she was finally able to breathe on her own. However she would have to stay a week for observation and evaluation due to her self inflicted injuries and it would be at least another week after that before she did any sort of singing and dancing to make sure she didn't damage her lungs further.

Jeese meanwhile was in the hospital section of the jail. Apparently when Santana tackled him to cracked a rib and with Kara tackling him twice it broke it and all the movement made it nick his lung. It wasn't enough suffering for Quinn to feel like he had begun to remotely pay back Rachel for harming her but it was a good start. Sitting in the wooden pew, she stated at the small cross in front of the chapel thankful it was dark and no one could see her.

"Hey Father, its been a crazy week." She began sighing before running a hand through her hair, "Why? Why pick her to go through all this? She's my sister how could you do that to her?" Tears were flowing openly down her face as she continued to pray" I just.. I don't understand. But please, please let her heal quickly. And Kara. Thank you God for having her there. Please heal her quickly to. Father, give me the words to comfort Rachel. I wish I had been there for her. Why didn't I see it?"

"You know, it's not your fault." Tina had sat down next to her, looking as bad as they all felt.

"I'm her sister! I'm suppose to protect her!"

"We all are and we all didn't. And you know why? Because she didn't want us to." The words hung in the air for a minute before Quinn felt herself repeating the question she had been asking since she discovered Rachel's relapse.

"Why? Why didn't she want us to help her?"

"Jeese threatened to kill us. I overheard Blaine talking to Detective Benson in the hallway over the same question. Jeese told her that he would kill us all if she didn't go through with it. And after learning that he beat her, do you blame her for believing him." Tina felt grateful that she was too tired to be nervous or else she would have her stutter back.

"I'm going to kill him." Quinn growled as she gripped the pew tightly.

"Get in line. Santana and Puck called dibbs." Tina joked causing the mother to smile before yawning.

"When was the last time you slept?" The gothic girl asked before yawning herself.

"The same time you did. Thursday night." She sleepily replied, realizing it was now Sunday afternoon and she only had snatches of sleep here and there.

"Did you hear that they aren't having school until Wednesday? Figgens claimed that we all need time to figure this out." Tina stated before continuing "So that means you can get some sleep."

"But Rachel-"

"Will still be asleep when you wake up. " Tina pointed out. Quinn nodded before laying her head in Tina's lap.

"Can I sleep like this?" Tina smiled and threaded her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"Sure I'll wake you up in a few hours." Quinn smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her hair being played with. She bit her lip before asking a question.

"Tina, would you sing to me?" The girl could hear the vulnerability and hurt caused by this ordeal.

"Sure Quinn, I'd love to." Taking a deep breath she began to sing softly hoping no one would notice them in here.

"Blackbird singing in the dead night,  
Taking these broken wings and learn to fly,

All your life you were only waiting for this moment  
To arise.

Blackbird sing

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see

All your life you were only waiting for this moment  
To be free

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly,

Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise." Looking down Tina smiled as Quinn had fallen asleep. As she continued to play with the ex-cheerleader's hair, she felt her eyes get heavier until she joined Quinn in slumbering.

The sound of a heart monitor broke through Kara's sleep as she slowly lifted her eyes. Blinking once then twice, her brain struggled to wake up and put the pieces together. Finally as she slowly sat up everything feel into place as the memories came back to her. Looking over she noticed that Blaine and her mother were asleep in chairs. Slowly she threw back the covers and set her feet on the ground, wanting to make sure that Rachel was ok. Grunting as she stood up Kara ignored the seering pain in her gut as she shuffled towards the door.

Leaning on the IV stand she shuffled down the halls, thankfully not running into any nurses. After what felt like hours, she had yet to find Rachel but had ended up in the chapel. Laid out on one of the pews were Tina and Quinn sound asleep and gently snoring. Kara shuffled over and gently tapped Tina on her shoulder walking the sleeping goth.

"Ka-Kar-Kara?" The girl sleepily asked as Quinn woke up.

"In the flesh. Mind telling me why you are sleeping in a church?"

"And you should be in bed!" Quinn chided.

"I…I needed…I need to see Rachel. Please I have to know that she's alright." The young woman begged trying to keep away tears.

"Alright. It's okay. We'll take you to her but after that you need to get back to bed. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Quinn agreed. The three girls walked down the quiet halls before they made it to Rachel's room. Thankfully both of their dads were passed out cold so Kara could sneak in.

"We'll leave you alone for five minutes than we need you to get back to bed." Quinn stated.

"I-I'll ge-gee-get you when it's ttt-ti-time."" Tina smiled at her friend as the two quietly shut the door behind them. Kara slowly walked to the bed, feeling her knees weaken at how fragile Rachel looked hooked up the machines. She reached her hand out and gently removed a few strands of hair away from Rachel's eyes.

"Hi." Kara said and her only reply was the beeping of the heart monitor. She rubbed her eyes not sure what to say.

"I know you're asleep but I have, I have so much to tell you." She spotted an empty seat and pulled it close to the bed. As gently as she could, Kara grasped the singer's hand before pulling it close to her face.

"I don't know how to tell you this. How scared I was when I found you on the bathroom? Or how you set my heart a flutter when I crashed into you? Or that I could listen to your voice until I die, just because of how beautiful I find it? Or how much I want to just hold you and protect you? But, I don't know how to fix this. How to find the words to tell you this when you are awake. I want so much to tell you this. How can I tell you I felt my heart stop the moment I saw that Jeese shot you? I just..Rachel, you have to walk up." Kara choked out.

"You know, if you are willing to take a bullet for her and sneak out of your hospital room, I think that my husband and I could give you our blessing in a heartbeat." Jumping out of her skin she noticed a disheveled looking black man smirking at her in the corner.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you, I'll head back to my room." The man waved a hand at her.

"Please, its quite alright. Stay awhile. I know you want to talk to Rachel, so I'll have a chat with your bodyguards outside. Besides its time I talked to my other daughter anyway."

"Thank you ." She smiled at him.

"Please it's Michael and come get us when you are done." With that Michael left the room and gently shut the door behind him.

"Rachel, I just, I just wish I knew how to say I love you to your face." She sat there before sighing, " Just wake up soon baby. I'll be here to chase away any demons if you wish me to." Taking the diva's palm she planted a gentle kiss on it before placing one on Rachel's forehead. She shuffled to the door and opened it to see Quinn finish crying in Michael's arms while Tina stood by sniffling.

"Thank you Mr. Berry. I;ve said what I needed to say."

"It's Michael, don't make me tell you a third time." He gently chided.

"Yes Mr-I mean Michael. I should get back to my room." Kara started to shuffled but finally the pain in her stomach caused her to double over, leaning against the wall.

"Kara, what's wrong?" She felt Quinn's arm wrap around her side, supporting her weight.

"H-hurts." She managed to croak out as tears filled her eyes.

"T-t-taa-take de-dee—deeee-deep br-bre-breaths." Tina advised. She slowly calmed her breathing and the pain mostly went away.

"Better?" Kara heard Quinn asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I think I can walk by myself now."

"No way, little lady I'll carry you back to your room." Michael ordered.

"But-"

"No buts. Sides you can't weigh much more than Rachel." The girl felt herself blush. While she may have been taller than Rachel, she sure as heck wasn't skinner than Rachel.

"Okay, Michael." He nodded and strolled over to her.

"Circle your arms around my neck and I'll lift you up. " Kara did as he asked and was in the air in a few seconds later. He chuckled as he heard a mouse like squeak come from the girl.

"So you can handle guys with guns but a foot off the ground freaks you out?" Michael joked earning a half-hearted shut up. The two walked in silence down the hallway until they reached her room.

"You can set me down. I can get into bed from here." Michael gave her a girl are you serious look.

"I've already carried you this far, a few more steps won't hurt." They entered the room and he set her on her bed, drawing the covers over her.

"Get some sleep Kara. You still are mending." She was already yawning by the time she was sitting on the bed and was mostly asleep by the time he said those words to her.

"Kay, Mich'el." Came the sleepy reply as Kara fell asleep. He stood there watching her sleep for a moment before placing a gentle hand on her forehead.

"Thank you Kara. Thank you for making sure our baby girl stayed safe." With that he exited the room only to run into David.

"David, are you alright?" He asked noticing the haggard look in the other man's eyes.

"No. I'm not."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Michael questioned as he shook his head.

"It's Jeese, he's pressing charges against Santana, Quinn, Kara, and Puck."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Again I'm evil I know. So Jeese pressing charges, Kara doesn't know how to express her feelings, Quinn is dealing with guilt, and everyone else is stretched thin. Oh man, what's gonna happen next.

I promise I will update soon! But for now, enjoy and please review!


	18. Ch18: I'm your dark side

Thank you guys for your reviews! Anyways I promise that I'll try to add more songs and fluff from now on but there is still the small matter of Jeese and a trail and all that fun stuff. Anyways I do not own Glee or any of the songs unless I state. I only own this plot line and the OCs in it.

))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((

"What do you mean he's pressing charges!" Michael was barely keeping his rage under control.

"His lawyer is filling assault charges against all of them." David sighed knowing that what the kids did was self defense and found this a load of bull.

"That's bull and you know it! What they did was self-defense and your daughter is in the hospital now for defending my little girl." The larger man nearly roared.

"Keep your voice down! I know it was self defense but the lawyer is claiming that the busted cheekbone, fractured arm, broken rib and nicked lung, and the busted ball is more than self defense." Michael blinked before being puzzled at the last part.

"I was only aware that he had a concussion. When did that change?"

"So did we. However, he got sick once he arrived for booking at the prison and they rushed him to the hospital where they discovered that he had all these injuries." David explained. Michael nodded before asking the question that had been on his mind since he first heard the list of injuries.

"So did they really-"

"Well from what Santana and Quinn told me they, to quote Santana "kicked the little fucker until his voice matched his pansy ass singing range." Michael made a mental note to buy Santana whatever she wanted (within reason) and to represent all of the kids personally and bury Jeese's lawyers so far in paper work that they wouldn't be able to see the sunlight for twenty years. In the meantime he would see what David was going to do to his family.

"So what are you going to do? Take my daughter while the other lies in a hospital bed along with their friends, all to fulfill the whims of a monster stalling for time on his case? Will you cause more pain and suffering to our family and friends?" Michael asked, crossing his arms while looking at the cop who sighed. David had taken the job as head of sex crimes to help victims and put them away. Now, he was stuck in a position that could harm the victim instead of helping them.

"No. I talked to the judge and he agreed to have them stay free until the trial but they have to wear ankle bracelets. The second they leave Lima however I have to throw them in jail. " The sex crimes head stated, shaking his head at the whole mess.

"When will you tell them? As their legal counsel l have to be there." David nodded, smirking at this fact. He had heard of Michael Berry, the defense attorney from Alex Cabbot on more than one occasion. David would always cower as the ADA stormed into his office, cursing the other lawyer to the high heavens about over turning some witness statement and making it into nothing.

"I'll tell them all tomorrow and together. But for now, I will let them sleep." Michael nodded before opening the door to his daughter's room. David's voice stopped him as he was half-way through the door.

"Michael for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"I know. " Wit that the two men parted ways to visit their daughters. On the other side of the hospital Blaine sat in the cafeteria with Kurt on the other side of him playing with his food. Sighing he set down his own fork before speaking.

"Kurt, baby, you have to eat."

"I can't." Kurt replied, continuing to play with his food.

"Yes, you can." Blaine sighed before speaking again.

"Kurt, you need to eat. Please. Would Rachel and Kara and every one else want you to keep doing this? You have to eat Kurt." The boy jumped as Kurt slammed his palm on the table throwing the spoon that clattered against the ground somewhere.

"I can't! Don't you get it! This is my fault! If I had told someone then none of this would've happened. Rachel and Kara wouldn't have….It's my fault." All the anger left Kurt's body as he slumped forward, head in his hands. "It's all my fault." Blaine came around and embraced the other boy.

"It is not your fault. If anything it's the bastard who shot them." Kurt shook his head and pushed him away.

"It is! I should've said something to someone the first time I saw she had a bruise! This is my fault."

"Enough! I love that you are so loyal to your friends but it does no good to anyone if you continue to beat yourself up! Please Kurt, this isn't your fault. This isn't your fault." He placed his hands on the other boy's face willing for him to understand. Kurt nodded resting his head against Blaine's and the two just sat there for a moment drawing comfort from each other.

"I'm sorry." The fashion expert said. Blaine nodded and smiled.

"Now, you need to eat." Kurt sighed dramatically before grabbing a new fork and began to eat. The next day found David along with Michael in Kara's room watching the said girl interact with Puck, Quinn, and Santana. The guitar player was chatting it up with the Latina while the two young parents snuggled with each other while they added to the conversation occasionally. David hated to break up the happy moment but it needed to be done.

"So I just wanted to tell you on behalf of all of the Sex Crimes Unit is that we are proud and grateful in your help of capturing Jeese. However, there has been a slight complication with the case." Puck straightened before speaking.

"What do you mean complication? It's simple, he hurt Rachel and now the fucktard gets to pay for it." David sighed.

"I wish. But the problem is that Jeese is pressing arrogated assault charges against the four of you." The cop only had to count to three before Kara said what everyone else was thinking.

"This is bull! He brings an unregistered gun to the school, shoots three people, one of whom he has been abusing for the past five months, and other charges and he has the nerve to say that we assaulted him?"

"I say we show him assault" Santana volunteered. Kara bumped fists with her friend showing their agreement on the matter.

"You know, as your lawyer I'm going to have to advise against that." Michael told the kids.

"Wait, Daddy you're our lawyer? I thought you had other cases?" Quinn asked.

"Honey, that is the perks of being the boss. I have minions to do my bidding. Once I'm through with his lawyer, he won't know which way is up or down." The elder Berry promised causing them all to smirk. Puck sighed before speaking again.

"So now what? Are you going to send us to juvie?"

"No," David said, "I got the judge to agree that you all have to wear ankle monitors and that you are free to go around Lima. However, the second you go outside of the city limit than you will go to juvie." Kara nodded.

"So when do we get those bracelets?"

"Later this afternoon. Until then you need to stay here so we know where you." David said. The teens nodded before Santana spoke.

"So we cool?"

"We cool. Now go back to being teenagers, or whatever you were doing." David stated as he and Michael left the room to cheek on Rachel leaving the teens to continue to hang out.

Rachel felt herself gasp as she awoke only to find herself on the theater stage. Slowly she ran her fingers over her body, stopping at where she was shot by Jeese. Her searching fingers found no evidence of any sort of wound or that Jeese had even shot her. Was it all a nightmare?

"No but this is." Whirling towards stage right she came face to face with herself. Only this wasn't her. The double's hair was straightened with their bangs hanging over one chocolate colored eye. This Rachel also wore dark jeans, a black tank top, and bleeding arms proudly displayed for the world to see.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Take a look in the mirror, honey, I am you." Her double darkly chuckled.

"Why am I in the theater? Why are you here?" Rachel asked. Dark Rachel smirked.

"I could've made it the choir room. Remember the first time Jeese _talked _ to us there? I really should thank that boy. After all, he was the one who brought me back." The diva felt herself shudder at the memories, wanting nothing more than to escape.

"Oh no duckie, there's no escape from me." Rachel felt slender hands wrap around her as she felt her doppelganger press into her. "As to why we are here, well we are in limbo."

"Let me go." Rachel struggled against the double's grip.

"No can do. After all I'm suppose to tell you that you are in limbo. And that I am going to take over your body." Her dark side chuckled as the tiny diva continued struggling.

"Now, now, sweetie there's no need to struggle. I'll always be with you. Consider me the Hyde to your pathetic Jekyll." Rachel heard music began as Pseudo Rachel spun her away from her but still clung to her wrist.

"Let me go."

"Never." The darker side of Rachel smirked before singing.

"_Do you really think__  
__That I would ever let you go?__  
__Do you think I'd ever set you free?__  
__If you do, I'm sad to say,__  
__It simply isn't so.__  
__You will never get away from me_!" Rachel struggled and began to sing back.

"_All that you are__  
__Is a face in the mirror!__  
__I close my eyes and you'll disappear_!" Pseudo Rachel smirked before launching a singing reply.

"_I'm what you face__  
__When you face in the mirror!__  
__Long as you live, I will still be here_!" Rachel shook her head

"_All that you are__  
__Is the end of a nightmare!__  
__All that you are is a dying scream!__  
__After tonight,__  
__I shall end this demon dream_!" Pseudo Rachel's face held a huge grin as she gripped both of Rachel's wrist, drawing her close to see the darkness in her eyes.

"_This is not a dream, my friend -__  
__And it will never end!__  
__This one is the nightmare that goes on!__  
__Hyde is here to stay,__  
__No matter what you may pretend -__  
__And I'll flourish, long after you're gone_!" Rachel shook her head. She had beaten her dark side once and could do so again if needed.

"_Soon you will die,__  
__And my silence will hide you!__  
__You cannot choose but to lose control_." The darker side frowned as she could hear the taunting tone in Rachel's words reminding her of all the times that their doses of self-medication had gotten out of hand. She growled as she gripped Rachel's wrists tighter, causing the girl to hiss in pain.

"_You can't control me!__  
__I live deep inside you!__  
__Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!"___

_"I don't need to survive,__  
__As you need me!__  
__I'll become whole__  
__As you dance with death!__  
__And I'll rejoice__  
__As you breathe your final breath!"_ Pseudo Rachel screamed into the other girl's face losing her temper.

"_I'll live inside you forever!"_

Rachel screamed at her dark side.  
_"No!_

Pseudo Rachel smirked as she made an image of Jeese appear next to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"_With Satan himself by my side!"_

Rachel could alone shake her head and scream at this nightmare.

"_No!"_

The dark side smirked before dismissing Jeese and re grasping Rachel and holding her close so that they were eye to eye.

"_And I know that, now and forever,__  
__They'll never be able to separate__  
__Jekyll from Hyde_!" Rachel shook her head, knowing that she could beat herself. She did it once, so could do it again. Pushing her dark self off of her, she replied.

"_Can't you see__  
__It's over now?__  
__It's time to die_!" Turning Rachel meant to leave but her dark side gripped her wrist again.

"_No, not I!__  
__Only you_!" Rachel shook her head struggling.

"_If I die,__  
__You die, too_!"

"_You'll die in me__  
__I'll be you_!" Pseudo Rachel screamed.

"_Damn you, Hyde!__  
__Set me free_!" Rachel continued to struggle against the dark double's grip

"_Can't you see__  
__You are me_?" Pseudo Rachel smirked at the expression of horror on her good self's face.

"_No!__  
__Deep inside-!"_ Rachel was cut off by her dark half.

_"I am you!__  
__You are Hyde_!"

_"No - Never!"_ Pseudo Rachel smirked as she pulled her other half into her, whispering in her ear.

"_Yes, forever_!" Rachel felt herself crumble as the words hit her.

"That's right bitch. Tell me, despite how much you pleaded you enjoyed what Jeese did, didn't you?" Her dark self began tormenting her, "Oh yes, you were just waiting for the moment to go back to our little medication weren't you? Face it, you are pathetic. And once I remove you, well, nothing will stop me from taking the world by storm." Rachel felt herself just wanting to disappear from the assault her thoughts were playing on her. Pseudo Rachel was right, she was pathetic. Maybe, maybe she should just let her take over.

"You know there is one thing standing in your way." A new voice caused both of them to snap at look at the new comer. Kara was leaning against the wall, arms casually crossed as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, you were expecting someone else?" The gothic girl asked as Pseudo Rachel growled at her.

"What are you doing here?" Kara shrugged.

"You ask her subconscious that. But I think it's to make sure that you missy, go to back to where ever you came from." The dark side of Rachel chuckled.

"You don't have that power." Kara shrugged.

"You're right. But they do." Pointing behind her stood very pissed off Puck, Santana, Brittney, and Quinn.

"You're a meanie." Brittney pointed at Pseudo Rachel who sneered.

"Oh please, you're such an idiot." The next second she was sent flying across the room by a kick from Santana.

"Not only did you hurt Rachel, but no. You insult my girl." Santana kicked the dark half back towards Puck who caught her and held her up by the throat.

"The next time you try and pick on one of my girls what I'm doing now will look like playtime." With that he buried his fist in her gut launching her in the air before bringing his knee into her falling body. Pseudo Rachel chocked on air as she tumbled in front of Brittney.

"Normally I don't hit people but…" With that the blonde gave the doppelganger a slap that sent her staggering to Quinn. The young mother grabbed the evil half and began to punch her in the face.

"Stay away from my sister!" She growled landing a punch with each word. Pseudo Rachel finally stumbled away landing in a heap next to Kara.

"Time for you to go." With that the young Goth tapped the dark side causing her to disappear.

"Rachel." Quinn moved forward and hugged her sister.

"Quinn? What's happening?" Rachel asked, scared and clinging to her sister like a lifeline.

"Well, someone's dark side got control of their limbo realm. And we had to kick its ass." Santana smirked as she and Puck fist bumped over their badassness before speaking again

"Sides, we ain't gonna leave our girl hanging."

"And like I said no one messes with my girls." Puck said as he hugged the diva and his baby mama. Rachel smiled as she felt tears run down her face.

"So now what?" The diva asked.

"Simple really." Kara said as she walked forward, wiping the tears from Rachel's face. Rachel closed her eyes as the last tear drop was removed and opened them to see just her and Kara on the stage.

"Where did-"

"They were no longer needed. From here on out its up to you." The photographer stated. The diva blinked clearly confused.

"Before you ask what do you mean let me explain. You are stuck in limbo. And to get out of here, you can either: A) chose to live or B) cross on over to where ever people go when they die. Or C) is staying here for the rest of your life." Kara explained.

"Right, no pressure." Rachel murmured. Kara smirked and sat down.

"There's no rush to decide. But I should tell you that your family is missing you." Rachel nodded before sitting next to her.

"I want to go back." Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You don't have-"

"My family needs me. Jeese still might be able to hurt them." Kara smiled and nodded.

"You always did look out for us. Now relax." With that Kara placed a gentle kiss on Rachel's forehead as her body locked up in pain.

"Kara,what's-what's happening?" Rachel gasped as she gritted her teeth in pain.

"You're waking up. Just relax it will be over soon." Kara reassured the young girl and planted a another kiss on her forehead as the world exploded in white as she felt herself falling backwards into nothing.

Kara growled as she was pasted the same five channels yet again. Nothing was catching her interest as she was attempting to fight off boredom. Sighing she turned off the tv and grabbed her copy of Catcher in the Rye, wanting to re-read it. As she opened the book to the first page she heard a bubbly voice cut off her concentration.

"Hi Kara!" Lowering the book she saw Brittney entering her room. Without her Cheerios uniform and her hair down, the ditzy blonde looked like any other teenage girl in blue jeans and a band t-shirt.

"Hi Britt.. Why don't you sit down." Kara patted a spot on her bed which the cheerleader bounced over to and sat down with a plop jarring her body a little.

"So Kara, can I ask you something?" The photographer smiled at her friend.

"Sure, ask away."

"What do you plan to do with Rachel?" The question threw her for a loop causing her to gasp sharply.

"She's my friend Britt. I have nothing planned."

"But you look at her the way San looks at me or how Puck looks at Quinn." Kara sighed knowing that she was caught.

"Yeah, you're right Britt. I look at her like that."

"So you should go give her sweet lady kisses and make her feel better." She couldn't help but smile and sigh at the blonde's naiveté.

"It's not that simple Britt."

"Sure it is. Whenever San kisses me I feel better." Kara ran her fingers through her hair trying to figure out what to say.

"But Britt, I can't. Not yet at least." Brittney pouted at the teenager, who was very grateful that Santana was not in the room or else she would've been dead.

"Why?" Kara searched for the words to explain it.

"You know that Jeese is a meanie right?" She waited for Brittney to nod before continuing, "Well he hurt Rachel and he hurt me. But he hurt Rachel here," she lightly tapped Brittney were her heart was and continued her speech, "And sometimes, Brittney, no matter how much you kiss it, it still hurts for a long time."

Brittney thought for a moment before speaking again.

"How are you going to fix her heart then?"

"Brittney, it's going to take everyone to fix that." Brittney nodded.

"I'm going to get her a duck. Those make everything better." Kara smiled and hugged the girl.

"Yes, yes they do Brit."

"Well I'm off to go say hi to Rachel." With that the blonde teenager gave her friend a hug before skipping out the door. Kara sighed before picking up her book again,

"So, you look at my sister the way Puck looks at me." Kara snapped her eyes to see Quinn Fabary-Berry standing in her door way with her arms crossed in full HBIC stance. Her mouth hung open in shock.

"Well, Kara, I'm waiting."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Haha I love leaving you with cliffhangers. Now, on the reason why Rachel's limbo is a little more detailed than Kara's. They are two different people. Rachel is a dramatic type while Kara is more down to earth. It makes sense to me that Rachel would have her limbo be more dramatic (much like the musical episode of Buffy or Xena) than Kara, who is more of a well here's how it is.

Anyways, I love reviews. They do inspire me to write a little bit faster. ;) Oh the song that Rachel and her evil twin sing is called Confutation from the musical Jeykll and Hyde.


	19. Ch19:Hospital talks

Haha anyways here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Also I don't own Glee or any of the songs I may use unless I say so. I only own the plot line and OCS Also warning for this chapter: Angry Quinn, Finn bashing, angst, Tina/Artie fluff, and singing! XD

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((9

Kara struggled to close her mouth as Quinn stood in the doorway glaring at her.

"Well, I'm waiting." The chilly tone of her friend's voice could've frozen hell over causing her to stammer.

"Q-qu-Quinn, it's not what it sounds like."

"Really? Now talk Kara or Santana will be taking notes on how to inflect pain once I'm through with you." Quinn smirked at the scared whimper that came out of Kara's mouth before the guitar player began speaking.

"Okay. Okay.." she ran a hand through her hair wondering how to say what she was feeling for the diva.

"Today Zimney." The ex-cheerleader's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and forcing her to speak.

"Alright, alright. I think I'm in love with her. No I am. I've been since the moment I stopped her from falling. I want to keep her from hurting and try to help her from hurting. I want to help her pick up the broken pieces and make sure she's okay, be it as a friend, or if I'm lucky as a lover."Quinn narrowed her eyes as she heard the last sentence.

"Picking up the pieces? Are you saying Rachel is broken?"

"You tell me. As much as I've tried to get to know her, she only recently opened up to me. If I didn't find her in that bathroom I don't think she would've opened up at all." Quinn sighed, knowing her sister was a private person and it made hard for her to open up. However her friend's choice of words left her puzzled.

"What do you mean when you found her?" Kara could feel the temperature drop as Quinn questioned her, placing her hands on her hips.

"Last Tuesday, after Kurt got together with Blaine, I went to the bathroom during my photography class and I found Rachel just sitting on the floor. Quinn, there was so much blood." Kara felt herself choke out before taking a breath to calm herself before continuing, "After I got her cleaned up we talked during Glee. And I asked her how she saw herself with the whole cutting thing and she told me that she sees herself as Rachel, the girl who uses pain as a medication." Quinn growled scaring the other girl.

"That bastard. I'm going to kill him." Kara let out a breath of relief that Quinn wasn't mad at her. "Don't think you are off the hook." She eeped as Quinn continued talking.

"So you love my sister and this isn't something you are doing out of pity?" She found herself nodding. "And you are wiling to just be her friend if that's all she wants?" Can you give up the fact that Rachel might never see you that way?" Kara knew that could happen but she was still hoping that there was a chance.

"Yes." Quinn's next look put her on her guard.

"And if she wanted to leave? Would you leave her alone, never speaking to her again?" She felt the breath leave her lungs before she finally remembered how to breathe again. Could she do that? Searching inside herself Kara found the answer.

"If I could do anything to make her happy I would do it. If that means leaving her alone and never speaking to her again, then as much as it hurts my heart, I would do it." The young mother nodded before walking over to where her friend was sitting with her head down. Slowly she lowered herself to sit on the bed before speaking again.

"Kara, sweetie, look at me." The girl felt her head lift at the gentle tone that had replaced the angry one earlier. Quinn smiled at her.

"I just, I just want to make sure that if you are going to date Rachel at some point that you are serious. But I also wanted to say thank you." Kara raised an eyebrow as she scratched at her ankle bracelet annoyed that she was even forced to wear the thing.

"What do you have to thank me for? Rachel got shot because I decided to try to take Jeese out myself." A small growl of annoyance made its way out of the young mother's throat before she began to roughly speak to the photographer.

"No she would be six feet under maybe. Who knows what would have happen if you hadn't wrestled Jeese for the gun it could've been worse."

"But-"

"No buts Kara! You were shot trying to protect us. That's what family means, so thank you Kara. Thank you for protecting us." A second later Kara felt herself shake her head, lowering her eyes to her clasped hands.

"No. "

"What do you mean no?" The ex-Cheerio asked, trying to look at her friend in the eye.

"If I was stronger, Rachel wouldn't be in a coma. Puck would be able to finish the football season and we wouldn't be wearing ankle bracelets. I should've been able to stop him from hurting Rachel and you. I'm sorry-I'm so sorry." Kara finally broke down as sobs racked her body. Quinn felt her body move automatically and pulled the other into a hug, rubbing her back like she would with Avalon.

"Shh, shh baby its okay." The two girls stayed that way for five minutes before Kara's sobs started to quiet. However, Quinn could still feel tears flowing down the other's girls face as she continued to rub her back before softly singing.

"You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small." She continued to rock the other girl who was still crying but it was slowing down.

"But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
I see your true colors  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow." Finally Kara stopped crying and continued to hang onto Quinn. A few minutes later she de-tangled herself from the blonde's arms.

"Sorry." She rasped, grabbing a cup of water and taking a sip. Quinn just shook her head and handed her some tissues.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. You've had a rough week, it's natural. I'd be worried if you didn't cry." Kara nodded and leaned her head against Quinn's shoulder, automatically the young mother threaded her fingers through the other girl's hair. They both sighed enjoying the feel of being close to another human being before Quinn spoke.

"Would you like to see Rachel?"

"Really?" Kara almost bounced up and down at that question.

"Really. Come on." The two girls slowly walked down the hallway arm and arm, Kara leaning on Quinn due to her wound. Finally they made it to the door of Rachel's room and opened it. Inside the diva was asleep and they sat down on the bed waiting to see If she was ok.

Artie sighed as he rolled up to Tina, two coffees in his lap.

"Here you go, honey." He said as he handed her one.

"Thanks babe." Taking a sip she watched as Artie took a small sip before putting it aside. "Artie what's wrong?" The wheel-chair bound boy sighed again and spoke.

"I feel so helpless. I didn't know what to say to Rachel when all this was happening and now, she and Kara are in the hospital. I just-I wanna help." Tina sat on Artie's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two of them placed their foreheads together before Tina spoke.

"Everyone knows that you garden right?" Artie nodded and she continued "You should go home and grab a couple vases of flowers for their rooms. I know Kara would love it and Rachel told me that she missed get them a while ago." He nodded.

"I thought of that but I wish I could do what Kara did."

"Getting stuck in the hospital?" Tina was confused as where Artie was going with this.

"No. She defended our family and I want to be able to do that. Instead I'm stuck in this damn chair and I can't do a thing to make sure that you or everyone else is safe. Maybe you should date someone like Mike. He can give you what you want." Tina shook her head.

"No he can't."

"Yes he can. He can walk." The crippled boy pressed the issue and Tina sighed in frustration before figuring that she should show him what she wanted. Leaning down she pushed her lips against him, kissing him for all she was worth. After a few seconds he began kissing her back. Finally the two pulled apart for air.

"The guy I want is you Artie. If I wanted Mike then I would have gone after him a long time ago. You are the only one I want." The two of them smiled before heading off to an area of the hospital where they wouldn't be disturbed.

Quinn stood by the door of Rachel's room with Kara standing beside her.

"So how do you want to do this?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know." Kara honestly replied. The mother smiled at her.

"Well, I would say go in and talk to her again. Who knows she just might wake up." Kara nodded before gripping the handle and opening the door slowly. However as her eyes adjusted to the room's lighting they widened in shock at what she was seeing. Finn Hudson-Hummel was standing in front of the girl she loved and was yelling at her. And Rachel was crying.

Finn Hudson-Hummel didn't understand how Rachel went out with Jeese. As he walked the hospital corridors to Rachel's room his anger at the situation continued to build. How heartless did you have to be to date the enemy and let him shot a guy's friend? In his mind, Rachel could have stop all of this by telling someone and she needed to pay. And now, she started cutting herself again. Someone need to set her straight.

Opening the door he entered the room as Rachel was walking up. He watched the diva blinked the sleep out of her eyes before she settled them on him.

"Finn, where am I?" She whispered, trying to get use to the roughness of her throat.

"You are in the hospital." He roughly stated crossing his arms.

"Kara? Puck?" Rachel managed to get out.

"Are fine no thanks to you." The diva look hurt before she tried to stop him but the anger of being passed over by the diva and her man hurting his best friend was too much. This anger would not be stopped.

"Finn-"

"No! No 'Finn please'! You fucked up Rachel! This is all your fault! If you hadn't dated Jeese than Puck would be able to go to the championship! Santana and Quinn wouldn't be facing charges! And Kara would probably be able to walk without pain! You were stupid and selfish Rachel! The only thing you wanted was a good roll in the hay and didn't care who got hurt along the way! You've always been such a selfish bitch! Always wanting people's attention, you'll do anything to get it even if it means you'll end up bleeding out on a bathroom floor." Before Finn could say anymore he found himself slammed into a wall by one very pissed off Quinn Fabary Berry.

"You stupid sonna of bitch! I will kill you!" Quinn slammed him back against the wall as he attempted to get out of her grip. Unfortunately for him anger gave the ex-cheerio gave her super strength. Kara moved to Rachel and hugged the crying girl to her, who just clung to the photographer and continued to sib.

"Quinn you have-" Finn's attempt to defend himself was met with another shout from Quinn.

"No Finn! You had no right to do that to my sister! Get out of here before I kill you." Finn trembled before bolting from the world as Kara continued to hold Rachel, rubbing her back and rocking back and forth. Slowly she began to sing hoping to it would help the crying girl.

"She's everything to everyone wish I could have seen it come down but I heard it correctly.  
It seems everything she knows is now five minutes to close and thats not a lot of time when you're nervous.  
And they say don't look away don't be afraid when you want to turn back a million times.  
It might get colder but wait til it's over.  
Darling you'll find your way.  
And she said I will not look away this time, take all these cuts and make them shine.  
And all this pain I feel inside, so I can find my way home again.  
I will not look away this time, take all these cuts and make them shine,  
Don't wanna be perfect just alright." She continued to rock and sing as Rachel's sobs began to slow down. 

"He's on his way to nowhere cause he heard it was safe there.  
And safe is something valuable here.  
He spent half his life searching and the other half working to find out if Jesus is real.  
And they said son look away don't be afraid when you want to turn back a million time and it might get colder but wait til it's over.  
Son you will find your way.  
And I said I will not look away this time.  
Take all these cuts and make them shine, and all this pain I feel inside so I can find my way home again. 

I will not look away this time.  
Take all these cuts and make them shine.  
Don't want to be perfect just alright.  
And every time ever line every time you want to say goodbye, every time every line every time you want to say goodbye sing.  
I will not look away this time.  
Take all these cuts and make them shine, and all this pain I feel inside.  
So I can find my way home again.  
Take all these cuts and make them shine.  
Don't wanna be perfect just alright. " Rachel sniffled as her grip loosened on Kara's shirt before she felt her body shut down from the stress and she felt her mind carry her into sleep. Kara smiled as she kissed the top of her forehead before she stopped rocking Rachel and settled on playing with her hair. She watched as Quinn texted Puck about what Finn had been doing. A second later an angry text blew up her phone as Puck was going to murder his best friend.

There was no mistake Finn Hudson-Hummel was going to be in a world of hurt when everyone heard what he did.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I really don't like Finn and he's always doing stupid insensitive things, so I figured this would be something that he would do.

Please read and review. Reviews do motivate my writing but they are not mandatory. But they are nice.


	20. Ch20: Slushes and a whispered lullaby

Oh my gosh I made it to chapter 20! Squeal! :D :D

Ehem anyways, as I had some Finn bashing in the last chapter there will be more in this chapter because well I like I said Finn as a character is rather dumbass more than most of the time. I mean seriously, the whole AIDS from a cucumber? Or a hot tub getting your girlfriend pregnant? Really? Don't get me wrong its funny but seriously, how can someone be so dumb? Also in the spirit of the second season, there will be a drunk party at some point… ;) The songs from the last chapter were: True Colors-Glee Version and Look Away by Thousand Foot Krutch.

Anyways I own nothing that might be remotely mistaken for Glee or the songs in here. I only own the OCs and the plot line.

)))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kara gently laid Rachel back on the bed and began stroking the girl's hair before looking at Quinn. The young mother was furiously pacing the floor muttering threats about what she was going to do to Finn when she got a hold of him again. Her head got tired from watching the ex—cheerleader and finally decided to do something about it.

"Quinn! Calm down." Quinn stopped pacing and Kara continued speaking, "Listen, she's out like a light and I need to use the bathroom. So take my place and I'll be back in ten minutes." Quinn nodded as Kara inched herself off the bed, trying to make sure that she didn't move in a way that upset her wounds. After she got off the bed, she watched as the ex-cheerio took her place and began almost absentmindedly stroking her adopted sister's hair unaware that a gentle smile had made its way to her face, ridding it of anger that had been there seconds ago. While they were having their moment, Kara snuck out of the room and turned on her I-phone. Scrolling her contacts she found the person she was searching for. Pressing the call button she waited. After a few ring Kara was rewarded with Santana's snarling in her ear.

"What the fuck do you want Zimney! You need to be resting!" Kara smirked hearing the concern in her friend's voice.

"I want in."

"Hell no! You need to rest Kara! You've done enough, please-" Santana's further pleas were cut off.

"No! Look I know I can do anything physical but I can at least yell at him and make him wish I could physically hurt him. Now tell me where we are meeting and crushing Frankenteen." She growled making Santana almost pity the boy. However, her pity disappeared as her brain reminded her that he had hurt one of her close friends. While Santana may act like a heartless bitch to 99.9 percent of McKinley's high school population and factuality, the point one percent that made up the Glee club and included Ms. Pillsberry, Ms. Holiday, and Mr. Schuster as the only three facility that she cared for, they got to see the other side of Santana. The Santana who would wear sweat pants and binge on sweets while laughing over something that was said. This Santana was also the one that would waltz into hell for you and kick the devil in the nuts if it meant that she was protecting or helping you. This Santana was the one who was agreeing fully Kara.

"Fine. Met us in the cafeteria and we'll make a battle plan."

"On my way."

Finn Hudson-Hummell ended the call. Pushing his cell phone in his pocket, he ran out his house into the truck he drove. Throwing his car into gear, Finn pushed the car to its limits as he sped to the hospital. He replayed the message that Puck had left him. Something had happened and now both Rachel and Kara were taken done to the police station. Finally he pulled into the hospital parking lot and barely parked the car before he was out of the car. Finn saw Puck waiting for him on the lawn.

"Dude, I came as soon as I heard. What happened?" A second later a fist hit his chin dead center sending him to the ground. Finn attempted to get up body shaking in anger ready to attack Puck when he was pushed back to the ground.

"Well isn't this peachy?" Looking up he saw the whole entire Glee club in a circle around him. His eyes widen as Finn noted that all of them were holding extra large cups holding a mixture of different colored syrupy covered ice. And nearly anyone was sneering at him or their face held a look of disgust. What scared him the most was that Kara was crouching in front of him with no expression on her face. It was a perfectly blank mask expect for her eyes. They held enough rage to melt steel with its intensity instead she had it trained on him.

"You really really really fucked up, Finny Boy. Quinn may have let you off easy but the rest of us aren't going to. You are really going to regret hurting Rachel. And while I can't do much to you, you sure as hell the rest of this family," she gestured behind her, "will make sure do it for us." She stood up and began to walk away before looking behind her.

"By the way by a landslide vote, you are no longer a part of this family. When we go to Nationals and win, after that you are no longer to have any contact with us or anyone from Glee. And when asked by everyone why the male lead of Glee, who just happens to be the star Quarterback as well, is being shunned by his winning teammates, well this story will come out. You think being ignored by us is bad, imagine what happens when the whole school learns of your behavior." With that she slowly walked back to where Brittney and Tina were standing next to each other. As she was close to the two of them her wound flared up, causing her to stumble forward. Thankfully Brittney caught her and Kara was thankful that Sue Sylvester made sure all her cheerleaders could carry at least double their body weight.

"Kara! Did you trip?" The simple girl asked as gripped Kara around her waist tighter causing her to whimper as the pain lanced around her waist.

"Brittney, you need to carry her back to her room. She's done too much." Tina stated, causing the cheerleader to look at her girlfriend. Santana nodded and Brittney also got a nod from Blaine who was glaring at his sister for hurting herself. Brittney began to scoop the other girl up but was stopped when Kara placed a hand on the blonde cheerleader.

"No I need to make sure he understands. You hurt her Finn!" She walked forward pointing a finger at him. " You stupid sonna of a bitch! Rachel went through hell to protect you and everyone else! And you! You only think of your own pain! Finn, she was covered in bruises daily, screaming for us to honor her sacrifice and you scream at her in her hospital room after she was shot! You-gah!" The pain in her gut increased and forced her to her knees.

"Brit, get her back to her room now!" Santana barked as the cheerleader gently lifted up the photographer while she shook her head.

"No, can't g-gg-go. Ppp-ppun-punish-" Brittney lay a finger on the other girl's lips, an act that if it was from anyone other than Brittney would freak her out. The ditzy girl was mostly innocent when it came to things that could be considered romantic to other people except when it was Santana.

"It's okay Kara, Finn will get all sticky and everything. Now, you sleep." She lightly tapped the other girl's nose while carrying her inside. Kara struggled to stay awake as Brittney hummed something under her breath. _It sounds like that one lullaby,_ was Kara finally thought as she let herself fall asleep, the stress of the past week catching up to her. Back with the group Puck continued to hold Finn on the ground before Mike said something.

"Puck let him go." Puck nodded and slowly stood up. Finn decided to stay on the ground as Kara's words replayed in his head. However, he still felt like Rachel had tried to hurt him on purpose.

"You're defending that slut? She's been using you!" Santana nearly attacked him if Puck and Tina held her back.

"Aw hell to the no! You are being psycho! Kara was right, you are a selfish prick!" Mercedes yelled and threw the first slushie. After that everyone followed her lead and soon the boy was covered with ice and sugary syrup that dripped on the ground. Finn stood up only to come face to face with Blaine.

"Stay away from my sister and Rachel." He growled, punching him in the gut. Everyone walked away from Finn except for Santana. As he was straightening up she kneed him in the crotch sending him back to the ground.

"Consider that your only warning. If I still find you in five minutes, your ass will be removed from your body." She spun on her heel leaving the teen alone on the grass.

Rachel felt herself slowly wake up to hands running through her hair. She moved closer to the person who gave off a familiar chuckle.

"Seriously Rachel, you are a cuddle monster." Quinn muttered as Rachel whined when she stopped running her fingers in her sister's hair. She continued to play with the diva's hair as she woke up. Rachel blinked her eyes slowly as she tried to move only to feel her body begin screaming in pain.

"Ow." She managed to choke out as Quinn slowly rubbed her sister's arm.

"Shh, it's ok. I'll call a nurse to bring you some meds." Quinn said as she reached for the call button only to have Rachel grab her hand.

"No. Just play with my hair, please?" Her sister nodded and threaded her fingers through the soft brunette hair, wondering how to talk to her sister about what happened.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah, Rach?"

"He was right." Quinn stopped a moment before resuming her action.

"Who was right Rach?"

"Finn. All I wanted is attention. I mean after all why would I do this." She gestured to her arms that were wrapped up to her elbows, hiding all the self inflected wounds that were there. Quinn promised to hurt Finn once she was sure that Rachel could handle being on her own for a few hours.

"Scoot over a bit Rachel." Quinn asked and smiled as Rachel did it without questioning her. She laid down next to the fragile singer before hugging her close to her.

"Finn is a moronic ass. He's also a selfish prick who is completely wrong in this situation. You are and will always be my sister, who went through hell because of how much she loves her family. If you were selfish you would've walked away from Jeese because you wouldn't have cared about us. And I'm so sorry Rachel I didn't hear you saying help me." Quinn felt tears prick her eyes as she continued, "I love you. Nothing can change that." Rachel began crying again and clung tight to Quinn who found herself rubbing Rachel's back again before singing.

"Soft as the voice of an Angel,  
Breathing a lesson unheard,  
Hope with a gentle persuasion  
Whispers her comforting word.  
Wait, till the darkness is over,  
Wait, till the tempest is done,  
Hope for the sunshine tomorrow  
After the shower is gone.

Whispering hope, whispering hope  
Oh, how welcome, welcome thy voice,  
Making my heart  
In its sorrow rejoice.

Whispering hope, whispering hope  
Oh, how welcome, welcome thy voice,  
Making my heart  
In its sorrow rejoice. " Rachel drifted back into sleep, mind worn from the emotional stress while her body was still healing. Quinn watched as her sister seemed so peaceful in her sleep. She couldn't help but wonder if they would be able to help Rachel put herself back together. Quinn sighed before planting a kiss on the top of the other girl's head.

"I swear Rachel, we'll fix this. I promise you that Rach. We'll get through this."

John Munch sighed as he looked over the evidence and witness statements. _The Captain isn't going to like this._ He watched as David appeared out of his office.

"Captain, we've got a problem."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((

And with that I leave you another cliff hanger. Did you guys like what I did to Finn or too much?  
Please read and review.

Also the song is called Whispering Hope by Hayley Westernia. 


	21. Ch21:Its okay to feel

"What do you mean there is a problem?" David looked at one of his detectives not liking where this was going.

"You know how we have St. James for killing two hookers, along with four rapes? The problem is that we didn't get the evidence back from the lab for the killings." David sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose before speaking.

"Alright I'll call them and see what happened." He disappeared into his office while Munch continued to fill out some paperwork happy that the situation had been resolved. Not ten minutes later, David poked his head out of his office and barked at the squad room.

"Someone call Cabot and tell her to get her ass down here!"With that he slammed the door again as Olivia and Alex walked into the squad room with slightly wind-swept hair and matching lazy content grins on their faces. Elliot leaned back in his chair before hitting Finn Tutotula in his arm and holding out a palm.

"Pay up."

"Should've known better than to bet against you." Finn muttered as he handed two twenties into the man's palm.

"What can I say I know my partner." Elliot shrugged as he placed the money in his pocket as Munch shook his head at them.

"For shame. Betting on the fact that they may or may not have sex. They could have just been walking in the park." Alex looked mortified before burying her face into the crook of Oliva's neck.

"Stupid pigs." She muttered as Oliva chuckled stroking her hair.

"Well honey, Elliot was right though." The three men just felt their mind exploded as they felt their minds jump feet first into the gutter as David came back out.

"Good Alex you're here. I was just about to call you." The ADA raised an eyebrow and wondered what was going on.

"Is there something wrong?"

"The lab where we sent the evidence for the St. James trial has yet to receive it." Alex rubbed her temples feeling the headache growing.

"Call whoever you had delivering it. We have to turn over copies of the evidence we have in three days." Oliva planted a gentle kiss on top of her girlfriend's head.

"Now, baby, you relax and Elliot and I will handle it. Right Elliot?" The brunette cop glared at her partner, promising pain if he didn't help her fix this. He literally felt himself start to shrink under the glare as he just nodded.

"Alright we have to get to work baby." Alex slowly detangled herself from her girlfriend's body before planting on a small kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you for dinner honey." With that the ADA strolled out of the room as all the male detectives shook their heads. How did the only two girls they worked with, who happened to be super fine, end up dating each other?

"Come on Elliot, I don't want to miss dinner." Oliva called as she walked out causing the male cop to hurry to catch up with her as they walked out the door.

Back at the hospital, Quinn felt herself slowly wake up and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Looking down she noticed that the weight she felt across her chest was a sleeping Rachel who clung to her shirt. She played with her sister's hair trying to overcome the urge to cry and the bone crushing weariness that had plagued her soul since she found out this had happened.

"Q?" Slowly she turned her head towards the door and saw Santana leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah?" Quinn rasped back unable to move in fear of waking Rachel.

"We took care of Finn. He's gone from la familia and Glee. We need him to get to Nationals but after that, he's gone. Since we have Kara and Blaine we don't need to worry about recruiting anyone to replace him."

"Thanks San. I-"

"Save it Q. You guys are me hermanas and no loco bastard will messes with ya, compernde?" The Latina waited for the ex-Cheerio to nod before continuing, "Good. Your dads told me to get you so you can go home, take a shower, and spend some time with that little one of ours. She may love all her uncles and aunts, especially Aunty Santana but she misses her Mami." Quinn shook her head.

"I can't. Rach-"

"Superstar will be fine here. Look I'll take your spot and be there for her when she wakes up. Please Q, you gotta go home and take care of yourself. You'll be no good to anyone if you don't." Santana pleaded. Quinn shook her head again before violently whispering.

"I can't Santana! I left her alone with Jeese and-" She stopped talking to hold back the tears that had threaten to fall. She felt, rather than heard or see, Santana walk over to where she was and slowly began to un-pry the sleeping diva from her sister's arm. The Cheerio managed to untangle the two girl's without disturbing the diva before pulling Quinn onto her feet.

"Quinn, its not your fault. If we all could, we'd go back and stop it on the first day. But we can't. We have to move forward and help Rachel. That's what we do." Quinn just broke down as Santana embraced and comforted her. After ten minutes, the young mother finally stopped crying .

"Better?" Santana asked and got a nod. "Good, now get your white ass home before I kick it there. I promise if anything happens I'll call you. " Quinn just nods and hugs her friend again before heading out the door. Santana sighed running fingers through her hair, thankfully she left it out of a ponytail. Before she can think about anything else she hears the sounds of Rachel waking up. The tiny diva felt fear enter her heart as she awoke to an empty bed. She bolted upwards looking around for Quinn, panic attacking her with vicious delight.

"Rach, Rach!" A voice broke through her panic and found Santana sitting next to her on the bed, concern in her brown eyes.

"Santi?" A small smile of relief popped out on the Latina's face at the use of Rachel's nickname for her.

"Glad to see you can still hear me. Welcome back to the land of the living." Santana joked getting a smile out of Rachel before it vanished. She watched as the diva picked at the hospital sheets before speaking after a few minutes.

"Are you going to yell at me?"

"Rachel! I would never yell at you." The next words pierced the Cheerio's heart.

"Because its my fault." Santana gently grasped Rachel's hands before speaking.

"It is not your fault. You told him no, and he still did it. Plus you were trying to protect us. I'm just sorry we didn't see the signs." Rachel just nodded and smiled, pushing down what she was feeling.

"It's fine Santana I forgive you." The normally brash Latina noticed the subtle flicker of pain in the girl's face before it changed into the fake smile that had been taunting them for the past few months.

"Rach, stop. Please, just stop lying to us. It's okay to cry." Rachel felt the panic rise in her again as she shook her head.

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit Rachel. If you were fine, those bandages wouldn't be apart of your daily outfit. It's okay. We want to help you Rach, but you got to let us in. " Rachel shook her head before whispering.

"Get out."

"No."

"Get the fuck out Santana." The diva growled causing Santana to raise her eyebrow.

"One you did not just cuss at me and two I will not leave you alone Rachel. You are family and I will be here to help you, even if you are kicking and screaming every step of the way."

"Leave me alone Santana!" Rachel screamed hitting the girl in the chest, who just drew her into a hug, "Goddamn it Santana let me go! Let me go!" The broken singer screamed beating Santana in the chest before her screams turned into sobs.

"Let it out Rachel. Let it out preciosos. I've got you. It's okay." Santana cooed as Rachel cried herself back to sleep. Finally she stopped rocking before laying the girl in bed and tucking the sheets around her.

"I promise you Rachel that bastard will never hurt you again. And I promise to make sure that you never feel alone like you did again." Slowly she traced the girl's arm, wondering how bad the damage was under the bandages. Sighing, she found herself falling asleep in the chair before Santana could stop herself.

Rachel found herself waking up a few hours later and turning over to see Santana sprawled out in a chair, snoring slightly. She slowly managed to sit up and scoot to the end of the bed, her legs swinging back and forth. Gently she pressed her feet against the floor before standing up slowly. Her legs felt like jello as she got used to standing again before she shuffled out of her room. Slowly, she made her way through the halls before managing to find herself in front of Kara's room. How she got here without any of the nurse's noticing her was an even bigger surprise then when she saw Kara sitting in her bed reading Catcher in the Rye through the hospital room window. She wondered if she should go in or not. And if she did go in what she would say.

Instead she stood in front of the window, watching the girl who risked so much to save her reading. Rachel smiled at how a smile was tugging at the corners of her friend's mouth who turned to look at her. And felt a small tug on her heart when the smile widened at the sight of her. Kara motioned her to come in and Rachel slowly shuffled into the room.

"Hi." That was the only word that came from Rachel's mouth.

"Hey." The two of them fell into an uncomfortable silence before Kara spoke again. "Come sit here." She patted her bed. Rachel complied with request and sat down with her friend.

"So how are you feeling?" Kara asked and Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know. I hurt and I can't deal with it like I normally would."

"Maybe you should talk to us then. We want to help." Rachel snorted at that before launching a scathing rebuttal.

"Oh of course you want to help. Let us pity the girl and shake our heads sadly and think, how tragic it is that she didn't speak up until she got shot. Of course I want your help."

"Who said that we pity you?"

"Because I'm filth. Jeese and Finn proved that." Kara rolled her eyes before speaking.

"Scoot closer for me." Rachel did and was met with a light smack to the back of her head.

"You hit me?"

"Not really hit, more like a love tap. You needed a reality check sweetie. And everyone else loves you but is a little afraid to do that." Kara shrugged.

"And you're not?" Rachel raised an eyebrow crossing her arms ready to scream at her if needed.

"Hell yeah I am. Santana and Quinn and most likely Puck will have my ass for it. But if it makes you listen than I'll do it again gladly. Because honestly, both Jeese and Finn are idiots who I would love nothing more than to tie to trees and let gay drug addicts with AIDS rape them over and over again before slowly dismembering them. However, I'd rather sit here and tell you that they are idiots who are not worth the effort it takes to think about them." Kara shrugged before looking at her friend.

"We all love you Rach. We wanna help you." Rachel sighed running fingers through her messy hair.

"I know, it's just-I can't talk about it right now." Kara nodded as they sat in silence that was neither comfortable or uncomfortable.

"Kara?"

"Yeah Rach?" The girl asked looking over her book at the diva.

"Why did you do it?" Rachel asked the musically inclined photographer.

"Do what?"

"Tried to save me and getting shot by Jeese. Bandaging my wounds, all of it, why?" Kara bookmarked her place before setting the book on the table next to her.

"Because you are my friend." She replied, wanting to say so much more but was afraid of saying anymore for fearing of upsetting the fragile singer.

"That's not it."

"Rachel-"

"Don't Rachel me! I am so sick of everyone trying to fix me and figuring out what is wrong! I just….I just want a damn straight answer for once." Rachel choked out at the end.

"The reason why we are doing that is because you were abused by a bastard of a human being and some things you aren't ready for."

"I am ready!" Rachel screamed back at the calm photographer.

"No you aren't. Rachel you went through more crap in five months than most people do in life times. It's okay to admit you aren't ok, I promise." Kara stated before Rachel found herself crying and throwing herself into the embrace of the photographer's hug.

"Shush, shush, lovely. It's okay." Finally Rachel stopped crying after a few minutes and took another five minutes before she felt comfortable again to speak.

"Kara?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" The California native replied.

"Sing to me."

"Okay." Kara felt herself go through her list of songs before picking one and began singing.

"I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you" Rachel fluttered in and out of sleep as Kara began to sing, playing with her hair continuing to lull her into sleep.

"No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you." Rachel fell asleep. Kara slowly leaned back on her bed hitting the pillows holding onto Rachel. Reaching over she grabbed her book and picked up where she left off while playing with Rachel's hair. She was just content to let this moment continue and savor it feeling like something was going to happen that none of them would like.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((9

Yes, Alex and Olivia are dating. I've been re-watching Law and Order: SVU and honestly, its kinda like watching Xena and Gabrielle when watching Alex and Olivia. *shrug* Just saying.

But let's see, there needed to be fluff so I wrote fluff along with Santana because I love both. And the song is I'd come for you by Nickelback. And I also plan to have more Gleeks talk to Rachel, plus Finn will come back. And the trial is coming soon, what will happen? Tune in to find out.

Reviews do help me write but also let me know what you think of this. Peace out! 


	22. Chapter 22: Time to move on

Olivia sighed as she glared at the evidence clerk.

"So you are telling me that you released evidence to an unknown police officer and didn't think to get a name or anything?" Elliot was glaring at the clerk before cracking his knuckles ready to bust the idiot's head open. The clerk paled in fear before stammering a reply to the two angry looking cops in front of him.

"She said that you wanted it delivered to the lab."

"So it was a woman. Do you happen to remember what she looked like?" Elliot asked pulling out his note book.

"I can do you one better. She gave me her number so we could get drinks sometime." The clerk handed over a number written on a lined piece of paper.

"So we're cool right?"

"As soon as you lose your job and we get someone with brain cells in here, we will be." Olivia muttered as she grabbed her phone and dialing Munch.

"This is Munch."

"Hey I need you to run a number for me."

"Sure Liv, I'm ready."

"432-5534." The two were silent for a moment before John got the results of the search.

"The number belongs to a Ms. Shelby Corcoran. Get this, she teaches at Jeese's old high school and was his drama and singing coach. I'm sending Elliot the address to her house and the school where she works if she isn't home."

"Thanks Munch." She turned to her partner. "We've got her. Her name is Shelby Corcoran. Teaches at Jeese's old high school. Munch sent you the address." He checked his phone and nodded.

"What do you think?"

"I think if she's helping the prick than she and I are going to have some major issues." The two headed out to the car to find out what the heck was going on.

Back at the hospital Quinn was scrambling around the halls trying to find Rachel. As she rounded the corner she nearly collided with Santana.

"Did you-" She almost finished asking one of her best friends before getting cut off.

"No. You?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Nothing. I can't find Rachel anywhere." At that moment Brittney bounded up to them with a smile on her face.

"Guys, come with me! You have to see this."

"Not now Brit. We have to find Rachel." Santana gently tried to let her girlfriend down.

"I found her! That's what you have to come see!" The two girls followed the third until they reached Kara's room.

"Brit, why are we-"

"Just look inside Santana!" The bubbly blonde giggled as she practically pushed her friends into the room. The two had a different reaction. Quinn had her mouth open while Santana had her head cocked to the side trying to keep a smile off her face. Rachel had somehow managed to curl herself fully into Kara, with one of her legs locking around Kara's. The diva's hands where fisted around the fabric of the hospital gown that the photographer was wearing. It was more the position of Rachel's hands that was freaking Quinn out. One was on her friend's hip while the other was resting in-between Kara's chest area. Meanwhile Kara had one hand resting on top of Rachel's head while the other was thrown over the diva in a protective manner while still clutching her book.

"Oh my God." Was all that Santana was able to muster. Quinn had something very different to say.

"Just wanting to be friends my ass. I'm going to fucking murder her."

"Q! Calm down. They're just cuddling, see?" Brittney told her friend trying to calm everyone down. Unfortunately for them, both Kurt and Mercedes came in with Artie and Tina.

"Oh hey guys, I didn't know you were visiting Kara-" Artie would have said more but all of them took Santana's approach to reacting when they saw the two girls in bed together. Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes all did the exact same thing. Whipping out their cell phones the sounds of clicking could be heard before saying the same thing.

"So cute!" They squealed before being shushed by everyone else. Luckily only Kara woke up and didn't seem to notice them. Quinn smirked at how her friend freaked out at her sisters hand placement before she noticed the girl smiled and kissed the top of Rachel's head before playing with her hair and resuming reading where she had left off. Another click caused her to sigh before turning a page and speaking.

"Are you done Kurt?" The boy eepped and hid behind Mercedes.

"She's not normal!" He squeaked out, earning a glare before Kara spoke.

"No she is but she has been awake since Brittney came in and was trying to go back to sleep. She was successful until a loud shushing disturbed her slumber." Barely glancing up at them from her book she shrugged as best she could.

"So what's up?" Kara asked setting down the book and looking at them all.

"The doctors are trying to find Rachel. They need to take her to the pysch ward today." Quinn muttered wanting nothing more than to hide Rachel from the doctors. It wasn't that she didn't want Rachel to get well, it was that she had heard horror stories about mental wards. It looked like Kara shared the same thought as she briefly scowled before sighing.

"Right." Closing her book she set it down before Kara returned her attention to Rachel.

"Rachel, sweetie, you need to get up." Gently she began to shake the girl.

"No five more minutes." Rachel murmured before scooting into the girl even more. This wouldn't have been a problem except Rachel introduced her thigh to a very sensitive part of Kara's anatomy causing her to gasp. Quinn glared again at her friend who was now in fear for her life. Meanwhile Santana along with Mercedes and Kurt where snickering at the situation Kara found herself in. Tina, on the other hand, shook her head in pity while Brittney looked confused.

"San, why did Kara gasp? Did Rach hurt her?"

"No Brit, Rachel accidently hit Kara's fun spot." Brittney took a moment to think before smiling.

"Yay, that means Rach likes Kara too and now Kara can give her lady kisses that will make them feel better." Everyone except Tina, who snickered, stood there stunned at the words that came out of Brittney's mouth. Kara still tried to get Rachel up.

"Rachel, you need to wake up." Finally she was rewarded with two gorgeous sleep filled brown eyes staring at her.

"Hi, sleeping beauty. Welcome back to the land of the living." Rachel smiled before she noticed the position the two where in. Gasping she moved away only to have her thigh bother that area again. Kara moaned biting her lip as Quinn was about ready to beat her only being held back by Santana and Mercedes.

"Kara? What's wrong? Is it your stitches? Do you need a doctor?" The guitar player shook her head.

"I need you to move your thigh."

"Why would I need to move my-oh!" Rachel finally noticed where it was before quickly removing it blushing and playing with her hands.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too. I'm so-"

"Rachel, its okay. Things like this happen. But more to the point, we have visitors." Rachel turned to where Kara pointed to notice that everyone was staring at them.

"Oh, hi." Rachel felt herself begin to try and distance herself from this, afraid that all of them were mad at her. Instead she felt Quinn hug her before gently chiding.

"The next time you feel like escaping, tell one of us. Okay?" Rachel nodded her sister who began to speak again.

"Look, Rach, the doctors know you are wake and were told that you went to the cafeteria with Brittney. They weren't happy but they want to see you at 1." The diva looked at the clock noticing it was now 12:30.

"Why?"

"Rach, they…they want you to talk to someone-" Before Quinn could say anymore, Rachel began to flip out.

"No! I'm not suicidal! You can't make me!" She screamed before being thrown into a coughing fit. Quinn and Kara immediately hugged her before each saying breath and managed to calm the diva down.

"Lll-ooook Rachel, weee know yyyooou aren't but you need toooo talk to someone. Please for us?" Tina asked standing in front of her friend holding her hands. Rachel just mutely nodded to tired to fight anymore. Before she knew it she was back in her room and barely paying attention to what the doctor said before being wheeled to a different floor entirely.

Rachel couldn't block out the screams of some of the floor occupants and clung tightly to Quinn's hand who was walking beside her. Finally they reached the room where Rachel would be staying for the next week.

"Alright Rachel, you need to let go of Quinn's hand." The nurse besides her gently promoted. Slowly she felt herself let go of Quinn. Before she knew it her sister was holding her in a bone shattering hug and was pretty sure she was doing the same to Quinn.

"It's only a week Rachel. I promise, we'll visit you every day." Quinn told her sister who was crying.

"I'm scared Quinn." Rachel whispered clinging tighter to her sister.

"I know, but I promise you'll be okay."

"Please let go of your sister ." The nurse behind her said this time a little less gentle.

"Shut the fuck up lady! They'll let go when they are ready." Santana ordered the woman who just mutely nodded after that. Finally Quinn was released from Rachel's arms as Santana hugged her next.

"You are strong. Don't let them tell you different." The Latina advised and she held her friend tighter before letting her go. Rachel nodded before the nurse turned to her two friends.

"You two need to leave now. Rachel will be meeting with her doctor soon and we can have you interfering with the process."

"The only thing I'll be interfering with is your face if you-"

"Santana, she's not worth it. We'll be back tomorrow Rach, I promise." Quinn stated as she hugged her sister again before dragging Santana out of the room who glared at the nurse all the way out the door.

"Now that's out of the way I'll be escorting you to your Doctor's office." The nurse walked her down the hall to a door marked with the words Doc's Office. As she knocked on the door Rachel heard a quiet enter before the nurse opened the door.

"Ah Sarah, who is this?"

"This is Rachel Berry, , she's the girl that Dr. Cocks was telling you about."

"Ah yes I remember now. Thanks Sarah I can take it from here. Please come inside Rachel." The doctor asked her as Sarah left the two of them alone.

********************%%%%%%

I'm back!

Sorry it took so long. My laptop is at the computer shop.

I promise longer chapters soon!

But for now, read and review!


	23. Chapter 23:Lithium

Rachel was laying on a bed an hour later wanting nothing more than to run away. Instead she found herself trapped in the psych ward waiting for group therapy. Within her mind, she was screaming to tear off the bandages around her arms but the medication she had been given earlier for the pain in her lungs along with something from the good Dr. Ruth Johnson, but was told to call her Ruth if that made her feel better, anchored her to the bed with how listless she felt. Her mind however thought back to her first of what would be many meetings with Dr. Johnson over the week.

_Rachel watched as Sarah left and shut the door behind her before looking at the doctor sitting at a desk in front of her. She was young for a doctor, she noted, before noticing that she wasn't wearing a white coat at all. Instead she was wearing a simple black sweater and blue jeans with a pair of reading glasses holding back blonde hair from green cat like eyes. _

_ "Would you like to take a seat Rachel?" The doctor gestured to a couch and also to a chair in front of the desk. _

_ "I will when you get a white coat."_

_ "Personally I hate the things, all the jokes and such. But would it make you feel more comfortable Rachel if I was wearing one?" The woman asked as Rachel snorted. _

_ "What would make me more comfortable is if I was at home and didn't have to deal with you." Rachel growled as she rubbed a hand across the bandages on her right arm, the action giving her a small amount of comfort. _

_ "That's not how it works Rachel. You have to stay here a week to make sure that you aren't a threat to yourself and others and then we release you." Dr. Johnson sighed as Rachel continued to glare at her. "Look I know you don't want to be here but maybe you should take the opportunity you've been given to begin healing from…" _

_ "I don't need to heal from anything. You people are crazy if you think I would hurt my family in any way." The diva cut off her temporary doctor, who sighed again knowing she had her work cut out for her with this one. _

_ "You may feel that way Rachel but we can't let you leave until you've spent a week here. It's hospital policy. Now, let's work out what your stay will look like along with the meds you will be taking." Rachel slammed her hand on the desk in front of her. _

_ ".NOT. TAKING. ." The singer growled while the doctor raised her eyebrow at her. _

_ "You will either take them or they will be forced down your throat. I'd rather it not come to that but if it's to make sure that you are safe and aren't a danger to yourself then I will do it. . Now as for your schedule…"_

"Rachel," a voice called pulling her out of her memories to find Sarah standing in front of her door. "It's time for group." Slowly the diva lifted herself up feel like she treading through water as Rachel sat up. It felt like ages before she was able to walk to the nurse who shut the door behind them.

"Look I want to apologize for what Dr. Johnson did. She's just worried about you and wants to help." Sarah stated only to get a tired snort from the younger girl.

"And force feeding me pills will do that." The venom that laced the singer's voice was strained and hollow the side effects from the medication she was on draining any energy from her. The two walked down the hall a little ways before Sarah said something.

"Look, I know it may not seem like it now but-"

"Thanks for bring Rachel here, I can handle the rest Sarah." Dr. Johnson smiled as she leaned against the door the pair found themselves in front of. Rachel sighed and slowly shuffled into the room as Sarah glared at the doctor before turning away to continue with her other tasks. Rachel walked around a circle full of chairs that had girls of various ages sitting in them before finding an empty one next to a girl who looked to be about her age. Clothed in pajamas with a bathrobe the girl had her black hair covering her chocolate eyes and Rachel could barely make out the fact that she looked Asian under the curtain of hair.

"May I sit here?" Rachel asked and waited a few seconds for an answer but received none.

"Sunshine doesn't speak Rachel. It's okay to sit next to her." Dr. Johnson stated. The singer shrugged before she sat down training her eyes on her slipper covered feet.

"Now that everyone is here why don't we begin?" The doctor asked the group of ten girls who either shrugged, stared at their feet, or gave weak smiles.

"So yesterday we were talking about the men in our lives and the role they play. Rachel would you like to start us off?" Dr. Johnson asked the diva who glared at her.

"No I wouldn't."

"Rachel, you need to start opening up and sharing about what happened to you so you can heal." The doctor pointed out with a sigh. Rachel just crossed her arms and glare daring her to make her speak. Dr. Johnson just shook her head and continued the group trying to include both Rachel and Sunshine in their talk but met a stony wall of silence. Finally the hour long group had finished and they were released back to their room. As Rachel walked she noticed that Sunshine was following her back to her room.

Entering her room she turned around to see Sunshine sit on the bed across from hers.

"So you are my roommate." She attempted to smile at the girl only getting a blank stare in return.

"Well, you're chatty." Silence fell over the room as Rachel sighed curling into herself and resting her head on her knees. Before she knew it she started humming the beginnings of a song that Sunshine began to sing along to.

"_There's a part I can't tell about_

_ The dark I know well, you say time_

_ For bed now child, mom just smiles  
That smile, just like she never saw me_

_Just like she never saw me. _

_So I leave just wanting to hide, _

_Knowing you are coming to me, _

_Knowing you are coming to me._

_you say all you want is a _

_ Kiss goodnight then you hold me and  
You whisper Child the Lord won't mind_

_ It's just you and me, and Child you're a_

_ Beauty._

_God it's good the loving aint it good tonight. _

_You aint seen nothing yet gonna treat you right_

_It's just you and me, child you're a beauty" _Rachel felt herself singing the next verse.

"_I don't scream, though I know its wrong_

_ I just play along, I lie there and breathe, I lie there and breathe_

_ I wanna be strong, I want the world to find out,_

_ That you are dreaming on me, me and my beauty." _ Their voices blended together as they continued singing.

"_you say all you want is a _

_ Kiss goodnight then you hold me and  
You whisper Child the Lord won't mind_

_ It's just you and me, and Child you're a_

_ Beauty._

_God it's good the loving aint it good tonight. _

_You aint seen nothing yet gonna treach you right_

_It's just you and me, child you're a beaut._

_There's a part I can't tell about the dark I know well_

_There's a part I can't tell about the dark I know well_

_There's a part I can't tell about the dark I know well." _They let their voices fade as Sunshine looked down at her feet, shocked that she had began to sing.

"My name is Rachel." The diva volunteered getting a small guarded smile from the other girl.

"I'm Sunshine." The little girl stated getting a smile from Rachel. "Why are you here?" Rachel raised a bandaged arm.

"You?" She asked the other singer in return who curled into herself before answering.

"Didn't take enough pills." The two continued to sit in silence but enjoying the other's company before they were collected for dinner.

Across town Oliva exited the car that stood in front of Shelby Corcan's house. Elliot locked the car as they strolled forward to the front door looking over at his partner in concern.

"So how do you want to do this?" He asked.

"Like this." She banged on the door before screaming "Shelby Corcan open up! Police!" A moment later the door flew wide open as Shelby came to the door, rage marring her beautiful features.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Police. Shelby Corcan you are under arrest for tampering with evidence and for obstruction of justice. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Oliva continued the speech as Elliot watch her lead the suspect to the car. A half an hour later they arrived back at the station hauling the woman into an interrogation room. Oliva shut the door behind her leaving Elliot on the outside standing next to a baffled David and Alex.

"Ell-"

"I don't know Captain. She arrested her and shut me out of this."

"She better damn well hope that we aren't arresting her based off of a phone number." Alex growled as she turned on the speak to listen in as John walked in.

"Don't worry her arrest is legit. We combed the surveillance tapes and found a good picture of our girl leaving with our evidence in hand. "

"Good that's all I needed." With the photo John handed her she entered the interrogation room and threw the photo right in front of the seated woman.

"And what's this?" Shelby snarled at the blonde who merely arched an eyebrow at her (_**A/N: Is it just me or all blondes able to do the arch eyebrow raise and look really scary while doing so?**_)

"This proves you stole evidence from the Lima Police Department that relates to a trail involving one of your students, a Jeese St. James, and will damn you if we go to trial."

"And before you even think to say that proves anything, we have CSI's combing your house and they'll find your fake uniform along with our missing evidence." Oliva pointed out causing the brunette woman to shut her mouth.

"Alright what do you want from me?" Shelby asked knowing that she was beat.

"Did Jeese hire you to do this?" Oliva asked leaning forward to stare at the woman across form her.

"He asked me to and I was glad to help."

"You were glad to help a rapist go free?" The detective struggled to keep from strangling the woman in front of her.

"Of course, he told me that this whole rapist story was a ploy made up by that little Berry bitch because she wanted to get back him for trying to sabotage their Glee club." Oliva nearly lunged at the woman but was stopped by Alex holding her back.

"Liv, go cool down." Oliva nodded knowing that Alex had her don't screw with me look on her face behind her. The detective exited the room and headed outside to cool off. The other cops watched her walk off before returning their attention to the Assistant District Attorney staring at their perp.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Shelby snorted again.

"Oh, please you can stop with the attitude I'm sure you know the charges are fake." Alex narrowed her blue eyes at her making them icy with her anger.

"Jeese St. James murdered two women, left the other two scared both mentally and physically and you gave him a pass to walk unless I can convince a woman who was stabbed and a girl who was shot by him to testify against him. You better damn well hope that they agree to get in that witness box or I will bury you so far in the jail system that the only way you are leaving is in a pine box. Got it?" With that she exited the room and turned to the three male detectives.

"Book her. I'm gonna go find Liv." She stated before running out the building to find her girlfriend taking out her frustrations on a tree.

"Liv! Stop it!" Alex screamed as Oliva's fist buried itself into the tree giving no sign of hearing her girlfriend. The woman stopped when she felt someone hug her from behind.

"Oliva, please." Oliva leaned back into her girlfriend's embrace, holding onto her arms.

"I'm sorry Alex. I just-"

"I know. I wanna kill her too." Her girlfriend stated as she rested her head against Oliva's shoulder. The two continued to stay in that position for the next five minutes, communicating without the use of words.

"So now what?" Oliva asked.

"We go home, eat dinner, and continue to cuddle for the rest of the evening. Tomorrow we need to talk to our first living victim and get her to agree to testify. After that we start talking to Rachel's friends and getting them to testify that Jeese attacked them and threatened to kill Rachel." Alex replied.

"And Rachel?" Oliva questioned causing the ADA to sigh.

"They put her in the mental ward of the hospital. I want to ask her to testify but at the same time I'm worried she'll crack under the pressure." She admitted getting a small humming noise out of Oliva. "What?"

"I think you aren't giving her enough credit. She suffered through six months of abuse at his hands and didn't ask for help because he threatened to kill her family. But at the same time, it shows how strong she is to keep her family and friends in the dark while enduring that kind of abuse. I think she can handle a trial. " Oliva pointed out.

"I'm sure you're right. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now let's go home." The two linked hands and headed back inside to grab Oliva's stuff before heading home.

The next four days past by in a blur for Rachel as she found herself unable to fall asleep on her four night of staying in the crazy ward. It seemed like the days were a blur of therapy, pills, secret talks with Sunshine, naps, and an inability to sleep. Looking at the clock she noticed it read 6:45 am in bright red numbers. Sighing she sat herself and opened the door to her room looking down the hallways. She noticed no one was around and headed to the common area. Her feet made little noise as she made her way to a piano before lowering herself to sit on the bench. Slowly she moved her fingers across the keys thinking of her family. Now that they knew the truth about them not one of them had visited, even Quinn. A small tear fell from her face as she thought about her family abandoning her unaware that Dr. Johnson had forbidden her visitors. No matter how hard they tried to get in the ward to see her they were met with a firm "Rachel cannot receive any visitors until we are sure that she isn't a danger to herself." (This didn't sit well with Santana, Quinn, or Puck who had to be escorted off hospital property much to their annoyance).

Rachel's fingers slowly pressed a key before she began to play a slow melody.

"_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside _

_Lithium, don't wanna forget what it feels like without_

_Lithium, wanna stay in love with my sorrow,_

_But, oooh, God I wanna let it go." _ She let her body slump forward as she focused on playing the bridge before singing again unaware that she had an audience in the form of Oliva and Alex who were accompanied by her fathers with Quinn and Puck at their side. Santana stood off to the side with Brittney who looked ready to cry.

"_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone,_" Rachel couldn't help but feel the irony of the lyrics as she was totally alone now.

"_Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show_

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold onto me _

_Wonder what's wrong with me?" _She felt like everything with her family was a lie as she continued to pour herself into the song.

"_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside _

_Lithium, don't wanna forget what it feels like without_

_Lithium, wanna stay in love with my sorrow,_

_But, oooh, God I wanna let it go." _ She let her voice rise as she continued to pour everything into the song.

"_Lay me down this time_

_Drown my will to flames_

_Here in the darkness I know myself_

_Can't break free until I let it go_

_Let me go!_

_Darling I forgive you after all." _ Rachel did forgive them, after all what would they want to do with something like her

"_Anything is better than to be alone_

_And in the end I guess I had to fall _

_Always find my place among the ashes_

_I can't hold onto me, _

_Wonder what's wrong with me. _

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside _

_Lithium, don't wanna forget what it feels like without_

_Lithium, stay in love with me,_

_But, oooh, God I gonna let it go." _ As the song ended she closed her eyes and slumped over letting a few tears fall down her face. Brittney was now burying her face into Santana's neck which muffled her sobs. Quinn slowly walked forward towards her sister until she was behind her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Turning around Rachel stared at her sister, fresh tears in her eyes and so many questions causing Quinn to smile at her in comfort. Rachel wrapped her arms around her sister and began to sob while Quinn held her. She began humming to calm her down as Rachel continued to cry, surprised that her family was even here. Finally it registered that her sister was holding her and she pushed her away.

"Why are you here?" She questioned trying to be angry at them but it ended up feeling dulled due to the medication.

"We came to see you." Quinn stated as she waved to the people behind her.

"That's rich. You never came the first four days. Why come two days before I have to leave." The singer narrowed her eyes at them. Meanwhile her fathers began to get angry at a certain doctor while Puck and Santana shared a look that promised said doctor a whole lot of pain.

"Rae, didn't the doctor tell you we tried to visit?" Brittney asked looking even more sad that her friend was mad at them.

"Dr. Johnson kept telling me that I needed to work harder in group. She never told me anything." She looked down at her hands ashamed that she ever doubted them.

"Well Jerome, looks like someone is going to get served with a lawsuit." Michael stated as his husband nodded.

"No body hurts our baby and gets away with it Michael." The smaller man replied as Alex looked at the couple.

"As ADA of Lima county I can assure you that Lima PD and the DA's office will launch an investigation into Dr. Johnson's practice." Oliva was already pulling out her handcuffs as she watched Quinn hug her sister again before the three other teens joined in. After another small crying session Alex pulled up a chair, along with Oliva, to the four sitting teens.

"Rachel, sweetie, there's been a small problem in your case." Oliva started.

"Did Jeese make bail?" The teen singer's doe eyes widened in fear as she imagined what Jeese would do to her if he escaped jail.

"No, he's still in jail but he paid off his choir teacher, Shelby Corcan, to steal the evidence in your case. We arrested her and she's in jail too." The detective stated. Rachel furled her eyebrows while Michael looked ready to punch something at the sound of Shelby's name.

"That little bitch," He muttered as Jerome laid a hand on his arm.

"Michael, calm down. Now is not the time for this." The lawyer sighed and returned to listening in on the conversation.

"So what's wrong? You got the evidence back right?" Rachel questioned as the other three teens shared similar thoughts to Rachel's own.

"We did. However, because she managed to steal the evidence it broke the chain of custody and we can't use it in court because the defense could argue we planted evidence."

"So, what, he goes free is that what you are saying? He gets off scot free from hurting my sister?" Puck growled ready to go kill Jeese before he managed to harm anyone again.

"No, . We can't use the evidence which is why we need you to agree to testify and you did. But we need Rachel to testify what he did to her. But Rachel, we already have one of his other victims testifying against him. Along with his confession saying that he abused and attempted to murder you. You don't have to testify if you don't want to." Alex told her in a gentle tone.

"If I testify, will he go to jail?" The fragile diva asked playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Yes, there is a high chance he will go to jail." The ADA stated watching the girl in front of her.

"I'll do it." Rachel said as she was engulfed into another group hug causing the four adults to smile. However the moment was ruined by the arrival of Dr. Johnson.

"What is going on here? Rachel isn't allowed to have any visitors!" She screamed at the group causing Rachel to cling on tight to Puck's arm as he gently pushed her behind him and glared at the woman.

"Actually the only way you can deny Rachel visitors is if they are a threat to her mental or physical well being. I have yet to see any evidence of her family harming her in any way." Alex stated as Oliva stood up holding out her handcuffs.

"Dr. Ruth Johnson, you are under arrest for malpractice and endangerment of a minor. You have the right to remain silent," The rest of the speech was lost as she lead the doctor down to her squad car. Alex looked at Rachel.

"I have a few phone calls to make to see about setting up someone who can do their job here. In the meantime, your fathers were able to get you discharged so you can go home." She was surprised as the small girl wrapped her arms around her waist in a hug.

"Thank you so much Ms. Cabot." Alex smiled as she returned the hug.

"You're welcome Rachel and it's Alex." Rachel looked up at the ADA and posed a question to her.

"-I mean Alex, can you help my friend Sunshine?"

"I'm not sure but I can try. What's wrong with her?" Alex asked intrigued.

"Her parents are in jail for hurting her. Her dad…he did stuff to her, like Jeese did to me. But she's stuck her because she has no family and the lawyer in charge of her case hasn't done anything. Can you help her?" The brown eyes looking into her own blue orbs were pleading with her to say yes and she could answer with certainty that she could help Sunshine.

"I'll take over her case and I can get her placed with a foster family in a week. In the meantime she'll-"

"Be crashing at my place until her trial." Oliva answered to her girlfriend's surprised.

"Liv, are you-"

"Absolutely sure Alex. I registered as a foster parent and I'm sure my roommate wouldn't mind another body in the house." The detective answered her roommate who smiled back at her because Alex had talked about taking in kids for a while now.

"Well then, we'll find Sunshine and get you two out of here and home before you know it." Rachel smiled as she hugged the ADA again.

"Thank you so much!" The rest of Rachel's family smiled happy to see a bit of the old Rachel returning as she smiled at all of them. The diva was ready to go when she paused as a thoughtful look came across her face.

"Do I still have to take the pills that put me on?" Everyone looked at each other not sure how to answer the singer's question. Alex looked thoughtful before speaking.

"I was going to have you met with Dr. Wong today anyways, so he should know if we can take you off the medication you are immediately or if we have to do it slowly. Now I'm sure you are ready to get out of here, so let's go get your things and find Sunshine."

"I'll stay and start the paper work on both of the girls." Oliva volunteered.

"And I'll help. Sometimes you need a little bit of muscle to get things moving." Michael stated and the two walked back to the nurses desk while the rest of the group helped Rachel and Sunshine pack up their things. A half an hour later Rachel was back into a pair of jeans, black converse and a black sweatshirt sitting in her living room across from a kind looking man of Asian descent.

"Rachel my name is Dr. Wong." He introduced himself.

"Hi, Alex said that I was suppose to met with you today. Why?" The singer asked crossing her arms staring at the man and trying to get a sense of what type of person he was. He was a little bit taller than her and wearing a blazer and kakkis reminded her of a few of her father's friends she had met from their college days. He smiled gently at her before speaking.

"I was called in to see how you are handling the trauma of what happened to you and also to see if we can begin taking you off your medication."

"Ah." Dr. Wong watched as the girl relaxed slightly but still was as guarded as ever, ready to bolt if nessicary.

"Are you having any nightmares, panic attacks, anything like that after what Jeese did to you?"

"At first when I woke up, I cried non stop. But now everything is just grey, I feel nothing and even if I do its dulled by the meds. But I guess that's normal, right?" Rachel asked as he looked thoughtful.

"Sometimes it's a side effect of the medication but the crying is normal actually. I would be worried if you didn't cry."

"Why?"

"Because that could mean you were in shock or that you actually consented to rough sex, which is something a 16 year old girl shouldn't be doing in the first place. Can I ask why you didn't report him?" Dr. Wong leaned forward a bit as he awaited her answer. Rachel picked at the edge of her bandage before speaking.

"He threatened my family. I won't let someone hurt them if I can help it. It seemed like a fair price to pay for their happiness and safety." She told him.

"And your safety Rachel? How much is it worth?"

"The first time he ra-hurt me I knew any hope of safety I had was gone. I don't expect to get it back." Rachel watched as he furrowed his brow before smoothing it out and smiling at her.

"I assume you already took your meds earlier, right?"

"Yeah I did."

"I know you have to take another one tonight but I want you to skip it. Tomorrow take your morning pill but skip your afternoon one. The day after that you shouldn't be taking your meds at all. I do want you to see someone though about your self abuse and what happened with Jeese. Do you have a therapist or should I recommend someone to you?" Dr. Wong asked as Rachel shook her head.

"Umm, there's Emma. She works at the school as the guidance counselor and she's opening up her own practice to help troubled teens. " He smiled at her.

"Emma Pillsberry right? She's good, I think she'll be excellent for you Rachel. It was nice to meet you." He stood up and held out a hand to her. She took it beginning to shake it as she smiled back at him.

"It was nice to meet you too, Dr. Wong. Have a safe trip back to the police station." Soon he left her house as her fathers and sister carrying her niece came back into the room.

"So?" Michael asked as the others waited for her answer.

"I can get off the meds but I have to start seeing Emma regularly ." Rachel smiled as they cheered and gathered her into a group hug. After they let each other go she went into the kitchen with Jerome to help make dinner, which was filled with laughter and story telling over dishes of pasta and salad. Finally Rachel found herself crawling into her bed but unable to sleep. The voices in her head kept hounding her, reminding her how worthless she truly was as her emotions began to go hay-wire. Rachel had enough as she threw on a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt before grabbing a notebook, her I-pod, and make up bag and ran out the door.

Quinn woke up at three in the morning to calm a fussy Ava. After putting the little one to sleep with a simple lullaby she went into Rachel's room to check on her sister. Poking her head in she gasped as her blue eyes took in the empty bed.

"Daddy!" She screamed.

IM BACK!

Eleven pages and a month later.

I really wanted to get to more important things so this is kinda a filler/arch completion.

Anyways I love reviews so please feed a struggling writer's self esteem with them! :D


	24. Ch 24: Let's go to  in a handbasket

Hi guys : ) I'm back finally . I gots my laptop back and have missed working on Not that Girl. Now on with the show. Last two songs from the last chapter were _The Dark I Know Well _from the amazing musical Spring Awakening with Lea Michele : D :D And the other was _Lithium_ by Evanescence. And now the usual disclaimer on how I own nothing but the plot and Kara and any other OCs

Warning: Rachel gets a bit of a mouth in this chapter.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Mike Chang shivered as he was walking with Puck around Rachel's neighborhood. The minute after Quinn got her fathers up they began to call everyone and organized a few search parties to check the neighborhood before calling the police. The two headed back to the Berry house where they met up with the rest of the Glee club.

"Anyone find her?" Mr. Schue asked as he stared at his students and the distraught parents.

"We couldn't find her." Mercedes stated as everyone nodded and looked down cast.

"I'll call the police. In the meantime let's start look through Lima in general okay? If you find anything call us or Quinn. " Jerome ordered as he headed back inside to call one of the detectives assigned to Rachel's case. He grabbed a small white card sitting next to the phone before dialing the number on it, his nerves getting more strained as the dial tone was going. Finally the person on the other end picked up.

"'Ello?" A tired voice asked.

"Detective Benson?" He asked unsure if he had the right number at the moment.

"Speaking."

"It's Jerome Berry, one of Rachel's fathers."

"Is Rachel okay?" Jerome could hear the sound of movement from the other end of the line as she asked the question.

"We don't know. Quinn went to go check on her this evening and she's missing."

"Alright, I'm going to call Elliot and we'll start looking for her." The detective told him unable to see his nod.

"She's not at any of her friends houses. We called and now they are helping search for her."

"That's good. Hopefully we'll find her soon."

Kara shivered slightly as she tightened her leather jacket looking over at Kurt who seemed to be trembling from the cold. Sighing she took of her jacket and threw it over him causing him to squeak in surprise.

"Kara, take your jacket back." The resident fashion held it out to the girl who glared at him.

"You're shivering worse than me. I've got on a few layers see." She lifted up the long sleeve t shirt to show that she had on another shirt under that with a small undershirt under that. "So you put that jacket on or else my brother will be driving me crazy if you get sick, kay?"

The two continued to walk through the park, that she recognized as the one she had talked with Rachel a few weeks ago, looking to see if she had come here. As they walked through the park a light dusting of snow began to fall causing their panic levels to increase. Kara knew that Rachel wasn't quite recovered from her injuries and being out in this weather could be deadly. Looking over at Kurt, she could tell he was thinking along the same lines and the two hurried to comb the park and if luck was on their side find her before it was too late.

Quinn was in a similar boat as she, Santana, and Brittney were searching McKinley trying to find any evidence of Rachel. Santana stopped her from moving though as her heart raced while she struggled in her friend's arms, worried for her sister's safety.

"Quinn! Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down! Rachel is out there! I need to find her!" Quinn screamed panicking as her thrashing became wilder.

"We will! But if you continue like this you'll be no help to everyone! Just calm down, ok?" Santana asked trying to defuse the situation.

"I know S, I just-"

"Rae will be fine. We'll find her and help fix her heart, right?" Brittney butted in a smile that got the other two girls to smile back as they continued shifting through the school grounds hoping to find a small trace of the small girl.

Puck and Mike were looking around Lima Lake trying to see if there was any sign of Rachel. The dancer and resident badass were silent as their worry drove them to search the area. Mike sighed as he looked up, his eyes resting on the bridge across from where they were standing.

"Dude!" He shouted and pointed to the bridge. Puck looked up and swore as his eye focused on a small shape standing too close to the edge for his liking. Pulling out his phone he placed a call as he and Mike high tailed up towards the bridge. On the second ring Quinn picked up.

"Did you find her?"

"Lima Lake Bridge. Hurry." Quinn swore as she hung up and began to call everyone else alerting them to the situation. Back with Puck and Mike they made it to the top of the bridge. They were able to get within a few feet of Rachel before she noticed them. Slowly she pulled out the headphones that were blasting music so loud it wasn't hard for the two boys to hear it. Turning away from them, Rachel stared back out over the water below her.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Mike asked as he slowly walked closer to her.

"I just…I need a walk."

"Rach, why don't you step away from the edge." Puck stated while Rachel's eyes widened.

"What Noah? Afraid the damaged girl is gonna shatter herself completely? Afraid I'm gonna fuckin off myself? Come on Puckerman," she taunted as she swung a leg over the railing straddling it, "lets go to fuckin' hell in a hand basket!" Rachel waved an arm at him which he grabbed her arm and in one swift motion had her against his chest. She squirmed in his arms before he set her down and winced a bit as he gripped her arms forcing her to stare at his eyes.

"Never do that again Rachel. Don't even fucking think thoughts like that, got it! You are too damn important." He let go before pulling her into a hug, trying to convey how much she meant to them. Mike spoke as they continued to hug.

"He's right Rachel. Without you Glee would fall apart. We need you Rachel." At those words she cried into Noah's chest as he lifted her up and began walking to his pickup truck with Mike following. As Mike opened the passenger door to the car, Puck handed him his phone and keys.

"Call Quinn tell her to met us back at her place and that Rachel is ok." Mike nodded and pressed the green button before finding Quinn's number and calling her.

"What is Rachel okay? We're on our way. Santana go faster!" He heard Quinn urge the other girl.

"Calm down Quinn, it's Mike. We've got Rachel and she's fine. I'm driving us back to your place so call everyone to met you there."

"Got it. Thanks Mike. We'll see you soon." With that the line went dead as he sighed running a hand through his hair. While it was true he didn't show his emotions very often, it didn't mean that he was an emotionless robot. Mike wanted nothing more than to let his anger take control, pull off some kick ass ninja shit and beat Jeese within an inch of his life before disappearing into the night. The boy had hurt someone who was precious to him and everyone around him who was important. He tried to remember the last time he had seen a real smile on Rachel's face once Jeese stepped back into their lives. Recalling the memory, Mike smiled when Rachel had come to him before Sectionals as they were doing Usher's _DJ's got us Falling in Love_ and she had no hip hop dancing experience at all. Chuckling he could picture Rachel's face, as serious as it could be, as she asked him to teach her how to drop it like it was hot.

It had taken a few hours but the result was worth it. The girl could pop and lock with the best of them once he was done with her. Mike could help but feel a smile on his face when she truly smiled at him after doing the dance perfectly. He had tried to ask her if everything was okay but was unable to as she had rushed off afterwards. Mike couldn't help but wonder if he had stopped her, if he could have helped stop all this from happening. Shrugging his shoulders, it was like his grandfather told him, _Past is past. Look to the path you are on instead of the road behind you_. It did no good for him to be stuck in the past but Mike could focus on helping Rachel in this very moment in time. He hopped into the truck and turned it on driving the still sobbing girl and Puck back to her place.

A half an hour later they entered the house with an asleep Rachel to the relief of the group assembled in the living room. The detectives stood off to the side and let out the breaths they had been holding before looking at each other.

"how you wanna handle it?" Elliot asked his partner.

"I'll stay and see what happened in the morning. I'm sure Kathy needs your help with Junior." Olivia stated as he smiled at her.

"But you and Alex have a kid in the house."

"Sunshine saw me leave and I explained the situation to her. I already sent her a message that Rachel is okay. Plus Alex knows and wants me to stay and make sure that Rachel is safe and doesn't pull something like this again. "

"Got it. I'll leave it to you then." With that he left the house and headed home. The rest of the group followed his lead except for Santana, Brittney, Puck, and Kara.

"And you four are staying I take it?" Olivia asked. Puck shrugged.

"I'm not leaving her alone. I love her and as her bro, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her, even if it means holding her so she can't hurt herself." He stated and everyone nodded. Quinn came back from upstairs with an air mattress, a couple of pillows and blankets.

"I figured you guys wouldn't leave. I got the air mattress for you and San, Brit. You two can set it up in the basement. Detective Benson, if you like there's a guest bedroom down the ways or you can take the couch."

"The guest bedroom will be fine. Thank you for the hospitality Quinn. Is there a bathroom I can use?" Olivia asked smiling gently at the younger girl.

" It's right next to guest room." The young mother pointed out before turning to Puck and Kara "Puck, you can either crash on the couch or with me and Ava in my room."

"Baby, I'd love to spend the night with my two best girls." He stated as he gently kissed the top of her forehead, letting her know that he would be a perfect gentleman tonight.

"I'll crash on the couch then." Kara stated as Quinn smirked at them.

"While I may not be a fan of Zimberry yet, my dads thought it would be good to have someone stay with Rachel in case she tries to run again. They told me and the other girls that we've all been way too stress and worn thin lately and deserve a good night's rest so they decided that you would be the best person to stay with her." Kara just nodded as her brain wasn't able to comprehend the fact that she would be staying in Rachel's room with the blessings of her fathers. However, one of the things in Quinn's speak caught her off guard slightly.

"Zimberry?" She asked confused as to what it meant.

"You can thank Brit for that. She likes to blend names together like they do for celebrity couples. For instance: Santana and her are Brittana, me and Puck are Quick, Artie and Tina equals Artina , and lastly we have Kurt and Blaine is Klaine. You and Rachel, darling, are either Zimberry, Karachel, or Rara. Personally I think Zimberry is the best. " Kara just blinked and shook her head.

"Only Brittney."

"Only Brittney." Puck sagely agreed smiling as the three of them walked upstairs parting at Rachel's room. Slowly Kara entered the room and saw Rachel was standing next to the window.

"I seriously hope you aren't trying to escape Rachel." Kara growled too tired to mince words.

"Kara! What are you doing here?" Rachel asked shocked that her friend was leaning against the door frame in front of her.

"I'm here to make sure you aren't going to escape. You had a worried Rachel, you know that?"

"I know."

"I-let's just go to bed. We're both tired and likely to kill each other if we don't get some rest." The photographer stated as Rachel narrowed her eyes at her.

"You're just like Finn aren't you? Thinking I'll do anything for attention?" Rachel hissed at her.

"No, Rachel. I don't think that."

"You think that I wanted it didn't you? That I wanted to be damaged, that I wanted to cut myself, all for attention." Kara widened her eyes at the rapid change in behavior in the singer who was looking ready to cry.

"No, Rach, sweetie I was really worried about you and I got a little mad because if you got hurt I won't forgive myself."

"Of course you would. You would jump up and down thankful that the brat is gon-" A second later Kara was standing in front of her and backed her up against the wall causing her breath to hitch.

"If you were hurt I would torture myself. If you died I'm not sure if I would be able to function. I'm sure that anyone of those 14 people who were down stairs and searching through Lima for you would tell you the same thing. We all love you Rachel, we don't think any less of you, and yes we may be angry but its at ourselves and Jeese because he hurt you and we couldn't help you. That is why we are mad. Understand?" Rachel found herself nodding, slowly getting uncomfortable as memories of Jeese began to making their way to the surface.

Fortunately Kara noticed her discomfort and stood back.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out. But you need to know; we love you and admire you for being so strong. And its not you we're mad at but Jeese and us, okay?" Rachel nodded.

"I understand. We-" She was about to say more but a yawn cut her off.

"We should go to bed." Kara pointed out as the diva slowly nodded.

"Mkay, sounds like a plan."Rachel walked back to her bed and began to lay down, frowning as she watched Kara laying down on the floor.

"Kara what are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Not on the floor. Get up here." The diva patted the spot beside her.

"But-" Kara tried to protest.

"No buts. Get your ass over here Kara Zimmey." She chuckled as she laid down next to the small singer.

"I like bossy women." A small playful slap was placed on her shoulder as Rachel smiled at her.

"Oh hush, now go to bed." Kara smiled as she curled into the sheets around her.

"Kay, night Rachel."

"Night Kara." The two faced opposite walls as they tried to go to sleep. Rachel would close her eyes but the thoughts in her head continued to rush through her brain with race car like speed. Whimpering she closed her eyes tighter as she tried calm down her thoughts before she felt movement from the other side of the bed.

"Rachel?" Kara asked placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. The fragile diva rolled over with tears in her eyes and latched onto the other girl crying for the second time that night. She felt arms wrap around her as Kara held her as she let out the emotions she was feeling. Finally Rachel felt her body shut down as a way to deal with all the stress and let herself be carried off into dream land. Kara continued to hold the other girl as she soon followed Rachel into dreamland as well, drained from the night's events unaware that the next few weeks would be just as trying.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{[

Yay, emotional crap.

I'm so back. Sorry it took so long for me to get to ch 23 and 24. My laptop died and I finally got it back from the store along with finishing my college semester.

But no singing in this chapter but some insight into the characters. I feel like Mike Chang is always getting neglected hence this little monologue.

Some Zimberry moments : ) Thank you Cassicio for coming up with their name : )

Rachel is getting off her meds but its not without side effects. As you can tell by the mood swings, language, and well the running away to straddle the bridge rail.

But I promise the trial is coming up, along with therapy, talks and a few dates. And don't forget Regionals might be coming up soon ;) hint hint, maybe.

Anyways feed a struggling writer's self esteem with reviews!


	25. Ch 25:Not while I'm around

Chapter 25! Yay :D

In this chapter there will be:

Confessions (of a romantic kind,)

Drama (duh!) and a hurt Santana (say what?)

Singing

BAMF (If you don't know that this means urban dictionary is helpful) Brittney

Slightly psycho off her meds Rachel.

And stuff that will make you giggle. Hopefully.

Little Rara Zimberry (Hey they have a full name XD ) fluff too ;) (Rara oh la la hehehe)

I don't own Glee or the songs I only own Kara and another other OC's that have popped up.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The morning light found itself staring at the two girls in Rachel's bed. Quinn slowly opened the door to check on them and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the positioning. It was the same as when she discovered them in the hospital but with Kara doing what Rachel had done to her and vise versa. Slowly she walked over to the desk where Rachel kept her camera and turned it on. Making sure the flash was off Quinn took several photos of the couple that she and Santana would use to _lovingly tease_ aka blackmail the two girls with.

Once she was sure that she had enough evidence she decided to look through the photos to see how they turned out. As Quinn flipped through them she accidently pressed the button too quickly and it took her to a completely different set of photos. The young mother couldn't help but gasp causing Kara to wake up and slightly freak out in her position. However, the photographer managed to wiggle her way out of Rachel's embrace without waking her and looked to find what had made the noise that caused her to awaken so early on a Saturday morning. Her blue eyes rested on Quinn, whose face had lost all color as her mouth hung open.

"Quinn? What's wrong?" The blonde mutely handed her the camera and she swore lightly under her breath while feeling sick to her stomach. There on the tiny screen in front of her was the evidence of Jeese's abuse. At first it only seemed like bruises but as the photos went on the abuse got worse and worse. Turning off the camera and closing her eyes Kara was desperately trying to keep herself from throwing up.

"We need to take this to my dad."

"Wait why do we need to show this to your dad?" Quinn asked scared of where this might lead.

"It's nothing bad Quinn but remember how Alex told us they lost the evidence. This could really help the case because it proves a pattern of abuse. " She watched the young mother nod.

"I just-I don't want to leave her alone." Quinn admitted deathly afraid of something happening to her the moment they turned their backs.

"Alright, I left my car outside. I'll head to the police station. In the mean time you go back to bed and enjoy spending time with your man and little one. I'm sure Santana or Brittney will be more than happy to do Berry guard duty. Right?" The guitar player asked recalling the Glee sleep over before Sectionals when they went to grab Santana and Brittney or Brittana, to go met the bus to get to Sectionals. Both her and Tina along with Rachel and Quinn screamed as they caught the two in a rather _interesting_ position that resulted in Santana chasing the four of them through the Jones house with Brittney trailing behind screaming at Santana not to kill them.

"I'm sure if you knock this time, you won't be killed." Quinn winked as she yawned.

"Go back to bed Quinn, you've been doing way too much this week. Rest. The rest of us have got it covered." Kara stated as she gently nudged Quinn towards the door.

"I'm going, I'm going. And remember I'm watching you." Kara felt herself shudder as Quinn glared at her as if to dare her into kissing or holding her sister in her presence.

"Got it. Now shoo." With a flicking of her wrist the ex cheerleader smirked and left. Quickly looking around Kara pulled on the jeans and long sleeve shirt that she had discarded in the middle of the night. Finally as she was finished dressing she leaned over the bed and kissed Rachel's forehead causing the diva to sigh in contentment.

"I love you Rachel Barbara Berry. I hope to tell you that in person one day." Kara whispered as she placed another kiss on her hopefully one day girlfriend before walking out the door. She was unaware that as she closed the door, Rachel's eyes opened a crack as she sat up. Rachel had been awake since Quinn had found the camera, however the only thing that was on her mind was the two very warm and sweet kisses that had been placed on her forehead along with her friends words. Shaking her head her hands picked idlely at the bandages still wrapped around her wrists. Her emotions and thoughts were still all over the place but one thing was clear. She was a freak who didn't deserve love from anyone, all she deserved was pain.

Santana and Brittney watched as Kara waved at them from her car before pulling it out onto the street and heading towards the police station.

"I go check on Rach. Why don't you start breakfast for everyone ok?" Santana asked Brittney earning a wide smile in return.

"Yay! I love making breakfast, I'll make pancakes." Brittney planted a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek before bouncing off into the kitchen humming a song about pancakes and kittens in the sky. She chuckled as Santana made her way up the stairs, hoping her favorite (and only) midget was doing better this morning. Gently she opened the door to find a sight that she never wished to see. Rachel was sitting in the middle of her bed white sheets stained with blood as a bloodily razor still managed to gleam in the dim light of the room.

She couldn't make out the tan skin of the diva's arms as they were completely covered in blood that was dripping onto the sheets below her. What was the worst part about it for Santana was her friend's eyes. The normal doe like eyes that held so much expression were dim and muted making her wonder if her friend was dead.

"Rachel." She gently called out only to get no response. Santana continued walking forward afraid that she would scare the diva. However she was able to stand next to Rachel and not have the singer freak out in the slightest. Her fingers took the razor away and chucked it across the room without a reaction from the other brunette. Rachel seemed to be too far gone in the painful pleasure that she had put herself through. Santana went into the bathroom and retrieved a first aid kit along with a wet wash cloth. Sitting on the bed next to Rachel, she gently grasped an arm before placing the warm wash cloth against the skin to clean away the blood.

She narrowed her eyes when she saw a phrase that Rachel craved into her arm. _Love me not_ taunted her as she finished cleaning off the rest of the fragile girl's arms. Slowly Santana bandaged the wounds before looking up at Rachel trying to see if she had earned some sort of reaction. The diva's face was still set in the same blank expression .

"Rachel, why? I thought you were getting better." Santana asked wondering what had happened.

"Just go." Rachel whispered as her gaze remained glued to the bloody sheets.

"No. I'm not leaving you alone Rachel. Not when you do something like this." The Latina felt a small shiver (not that she would admit that to anyone.) of fear run down her spine as Rachel fixed her a glare filled with such venom that Santana felt like she would be dead in a heatbeat.

"Get out." The singer's voice rose as she continued to glare at Santana.

"I'm not leaving you alone!" Santana raised her voice to match the other girl's volume.

"Leave me alone!" The tough cheerleader was caught off guard as Rachel's arms hit her square in the chest causing her to topple backwards and land awkwardly with a painful thud and a pained ooh as her side met hard ground.

Downstairs Brittney had finished making the last pancakes and was about to start on the toast when she heard a thump come from Rachel's room. Her blue eyes widened as she bolted towards her friend's room hoping that it was only a book falling to the floor. Instead she found Santana lying on the ground gasping for breath with Rachel crawling towards a corner of her room to grab a razor. Rushing over to Santana she held her girlfriend's head as Santana finally was gaining her breath back.

"Stop Rachel." Santana choked as Brittney nodded. Turning towards the singer she noticed that Rachel had a razor in her hand. Walking over towards the girl she began to speak.

"Rae, come on now, give me the razor."

"Fuck off Brittney" Rachel growled wanting nothing more than to be left alone in a world of pain that she could control and dictate. A slap to her wrist knocked the razor out of the diva's hand finding herself restrained by someone locking her arms behind her back along with wrapping their legs from behind her only to bolt them against hers and pinning them to the floor. She began to wildly struggle against Brittney in an vain attempt to break free of the stronger girl's grip.

"Rae, stop it! You're gonna hurt yourself!" The words only served to intensify the future Broadway star's struggle as she attempted to rip her arms out of the hold they were in.

"Let me go! You bitch! I'll kill both of you if you don't-" Rachel found herself pinned to the ground with a very pair of angry blue eyes staring at her.

"I know your heart is hurting but don't ever, ever threaten San again! I will end you!" Rachel whimpered as her heart pounded in fear at the change in one of her closest friends. Brittney realized that Rachel began to tense under her as the singer screwed her eyes shut trying to block out memories of Jeese. She felt the arms that were pinning her remove themselves as she slowly opened her brown eyes. Brittney sat on the floor next to her with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Rae but I don't wanna lose Santana. But there's pancakes and toast down stairs and I'm sure we can make you some fruit salad too!" Brittney exclaimed back to her old self in a few seconds. Rachel blinked her eyes before looking at Santana who had a very _hungry_ look on her face as her eyes were staring at her blonde.

"Babe, that was the hottest fuckin thing ever!" Santana growled and looked ready to pounce on Brittney causing Rachel to pale even further. Brittney smiled at Santana and Rachel tried to use that as a distraction to get her razor back. However, the blonde noticed and plucked it away.

"Please, give it to me!" Rachel begged clawing at Brittney's hand that was held high above her.

"No, Rae. Your heart won't get fixed that way." The blonde stated as Rachel looked at her with wild frantic eyes and doubled her efforts to get the razors back.

"Please! Brittney I need it! Please!" The singer began to break down again crying as her emotions went hay wire from the withdrawal from the pills that she had been placed on. Brittney gathered the smaller girl into her arms and began to sing to her.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.

Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
I'll send 'em howling,  
I don't care, I got ways." Brittney smirked as she continued to sing to the crying girl in her arms.

"No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare.  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around...

Not to worry, not to worry  
I may not be smart but I ain't dumb" Brittney smiled because she was just smart in a way that most people didn't understand. Opening her mouth to continue singing she was surprised that Santana joined in and took over singing.

"I can do it, put me to it  
Show me something I can overcome  
Not to worry, Mum

Being close and being clever  
Ain't like being true  
I don't need to,  
I would never hide a thing from you,  
Like some...

No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!  
Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around..." The three girls sat in silence before Santana spoke.

"Look, Rach, we all love you. And you can't keep doing this to yourself. Please let us help you."

"I'm scared." Rachel replied letting a tiny bit of fear be carried in her voice.

"I know, we're going to be there every step of the way. " Santana smiled at Rachel as Brittney nodded from behind her.

"Okay." The small singer smiled slightly.

"Alright. Now I'z hungry and I'z wantz to get my food on." The Latina smiled at them as they all stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Puck and Quinn were already in the kitchen with Olivia, the three chatting as the other trio came in. Noah was the first to notice the fresh bandages on Rachel's arms. Walking over to her he enveloped her in a hug letting her know that he still her friend before planting a kiss on her forehead. Olivia mirrored Quinn's frown at the sight of the bandages and would speak to the girl about them later. Quinn on the other hand hugged her sister next before pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"I love you, no matter what, you know that right?" Rachel nodded before being pulled into another hug.

"Alright enough sappy shit. Let's eat." Santana ordered as all of them got to eat. Olivia enjoyed hanging out with five teens and complimented Brittney on the wonderful pancakes. After they were finished eating Kara entered the room with Alex and Sunshine.

"Rachel!" Sunshine called out to her friend and the two girls embraced. The singer smiled at the other soprano as she began to talk about living with Olivia and Alex.

"I have my own room Rachel!" The teen girls words struck a cord in all of their hearts and the glee kids vowed to get to know her better.

"So where are you going to go to school Sunshine?" Kara asked and got a smile in return.

"I get to go to McKinley once Winter Break is over." Rachel hugged her friend again a pure smile of joy on her face.

"That's great! You can be in New Directions and we can talk about ducks!" Brittney gushed causing the other people in the room to chuckle.

"Anyways, Rachel we stopped by to tell you that we have new evidence on Jeese and to return your camera to you." Alex said as she handed the camera to Rachel.

"New evidence, I don't-" She felt her eyes widen as she opened the port where the memory card was suppose to find it was empty. Rachel lowered her head in shame as she realized that everyone had most likely seen what Jeese had did to her. Before anyone could stop her she ran out the door into the distance.

"Shit!" Kara yelled as she ran after her.

"Rachel!" She screamed as the girl ran faster into a park weaving through the trees trying to lose the other girl. The photographer managed to keep up with the diva who collapsed once she was safely hidden by the grove of trees. Kara stopped running and sat down next to her.

"Rach? It's okay Rachel. No one is mad at you." A smack connected with her cheek as her eyes met angry brown ones.

"It's not okay! You all think I'm disgusting now! That I'm some sorta freak! And you, how can you say you love me?" She felt her world stop as shock flooded through her system. Rachel had been awake when she told her that she loved her.

"It's all out of pity, you don't love me! You just feel sorry for me, the fucking screw up who loves pain. I can see you laughing with every-" Rachel's rant was cut off as a pair of soft lips connected with her own. For a few seconds the world around them stood completely still as both were caught up in the feeling of the kiss. Kara pulled back once she felt Rachel not responding. Blue eyes stared into Rachel as the other girl began to speak.

"I loved you the first moment I saw you. I wanted to protect you, cherish you, make you feel like a goddess because that is what you deserve. My love has nothing to do with pity or what that bastard did to you or what you do to yourself. I love you because you are intelligent, driven, beautiful, and most of all, have a heart that is as big as the sky. I'm sorry if this is too much for you but I want you to know that-" Rachel cut her off with a kiss of her own. It took Kara a second to realize what had happen before she entangled her hand in Rachel's hair and began to kiss back.

The two broke for oxygen as they rested their foreheads against each other as Rachel looked down at the ground with a blush. She felt ashamed that someone could love something like her, someone who was broken and stained. A gentle hand was placed under her chin lifting it up until she was looking into Kara's eyes.

"Hey, remember I don't love you out of pity. I love you because you are you. " She placed a gentle kiss on Rachel's forehead.

"Oh." Rachel felt a small smile on her face. "So what does this mean?"

"Well, you know how I feel. The thing is you're still trying to figure things out, I bet." The singer nodded. "So for now, we'll be friends until you figure things out."

"Can I kiss you again?" Rachel asked with a small blush.

"I wouldn't mind." With that Kara gently guided her lips back onto Rachel's. The two broke apart after a minute before they smiled at each other.

"Come on, your sister is worried about you I'm sure and I think Alex really wanted to talk to you." Rachel nodded before standing up and wincing slightly as her feet flexed against the ground. Slowly looking down at them, she saw that they were red and slightly inflamed from running barefoot to the park.

"I can't. " Kara looked at her friend's feet before wincing.

"Alright, get on." She slight stooped as she placed her back in front of Rachel.

"What are you doing?" The diva asked confused at what her friend was doing.

"Offering you a piggy back ride. Now get on and I'll carry you home." Slowly she felt Rachel climb onto her back and wrapped her arms around the Goth girl's neck.

"Alright, I'm ready." Rachel told her. Kara nodded.

"Now, don't freak out but I'm going to hold your legs." With the warning she didn't freaked when Kara's gentle hands hooked under her legs before holding them. The two of them continued to walk home in silence before a few feet from the Berry house, Rachel broke the silence.

"Kara, thank you."

"For what?"

"For I don't know, just thanks."

"You're welcome Rachel."

So Brittney goes Bad Ass for a bit.

Finally a real Zimberry moment! : ) : D :D :D :D :D

I'm thinking Sunshine should get paired with someone but whom?

Next chapter: Trial, Christmas, and misltoe! Oh my!

Please feed a starving writer's self esteem and review!


	26. Chapter 26: Gains and losses

Hey everyone I'm back! I want to say I'm sorry for the delay on updating Not That Girl, I was busy with summer classes along with starting up therapy and other things in my life. This chapter is going to be long as a way to make up for not being able to update for such a long period. Also I just wanted to let you know that the Jessie trials will only last a few chapters but I have another villain waiting in the wings, or at least to get in the way of Rachel's healing.

Now I'm just going to address some things that a few reviewers brought up and something's I wanted to clarify:

My treatment and casting of Finn- I have already said I don't like Finn. I see him as slightly abusive towards Rachel and here's why. He never really stands up for her in public nor does he seem proud of her. All he wants from her (at least in the 1st and beginning of the 2nd season) is sex. When she doesn't give it to him, he cheats or leaves her. Also in season 2 he breaks up with her for kissing Puck. Seriously? The dude screws Santana, convinces Quinn to leave Sam, and oh cheats on Quinn with Rachel. However, when Rachel comes out and tells him she kissed Puck and nothing more, he breaks up with her. I can't stand it, nor how idotic and man childish he is.

Kara- Someone pointed out she seems a little too perfect. Probably. I went back and looked it over and yes she slightly is. But I based her off of two people I know in real life who are multi-talented. Most art kids I know don't just do one style of art. There are photographers who sing and act or writers who act and photograph. It's just what art kids do. Especially the ones in California. But she does have flaws, and she is human. She will not get her way and will screw up at one point but that is further down in the story.

Law and order cross over-Honestly, pure laziness on my part. I didn't want to create several lawyers or cops. I picked a show that deals with sex crimes and is already known to the general public. So yeah…lazy author over here.

Pictures-They were taken by Rachel and that will be addressed in a later chapter, most likely during the trial arc.

Amount of singing, hugging, etc. as use of comfort- As a person physical affection always made me feel better when I hurt. So has music. I've had a few friends hug me during church and let me cling to them while they kept singing. It's very very soothing. Hence why I have it in here.

Alright, back to the show. Remember kids I don't own Glee. If I did, Faberry would a sistership or relationship, Britanna would've happened ages ago, and they would be ruling the school right now. Also the plot would stay on one place not hop around to twenty different places. Also as a warning, I go into detail about Rachel's cutting and thoughts towards it in the beginning in this chapter. If anyone has a history of self harm or cutting or any form of self injury, please skim and skip over that part.

A week later, Rachel was awaken by the sound of her Ipod docking station blaring music into her bed room. As she slowly sat up, Rachel could hear the sound of the American Idiot cast singing about enemies and fighting them. _Rather fitting considering what today is._ She thought to herself as the lyrics continued to wash over her as she moved lethargically towards the bathroom and looked in the mirror on the wall. The withdrawal from the anti-depressants had not been kind to her if her appearance was any indication. Dark circles hung under her eyes that were slightly blood shot. Her skin lacked it's healthy glow and was a dull tan color now. The normally glossy brunette hair was dull and hung limply over her shoulders.

As for her emotional state, the brunette didn't know what to feel other than extremely tired and sluggish. Truthfully she hadn't been able to enjoy Christmas as she was withdrawaling from the last of the medication Dr. Johnson had prescribed her. Thankfully her family hadn't noticed that she had created over forty new cuts to deal with the mood swings that the pills had left behind. Rolling down her pajama pants down her hips, her doe-like eyes analyzed the newest cuts that criss crossed on her hips, thankful that none were infected. Speaking of cutting, Rachel could feel her emotions running a bit high as she thought of everything that was going on today. She would have to go to court to face Jesse. Alex told her that they had started the day after Christmas and now needed her to testify against the teenager. If she were to admit it to anyone, Rachel was terrified of facing him ever again. The past two nights had been plagued with nightmares of Jesse and him torturing her and the rest of her family. With a shaking hand, she reached into a drawer and pulled out her make up bag. Setting out the supplies she need, Rachel unwound the bandages around her arms. Oh how she had missed cutting her arms. In a strange way, cutting her arms was a much sweeter and painful high than cutting her hips.

Slowly, Rachel held the razor gently before tightening her grip and lowering to the pale underside of her left arm. The razor rested lightly against her skin but it still was enough to cause a sharp little pain making her shiver in fear and delight. She dragged the razor across her skin feeling the pain and the slight relief as the blood welled in bright scarlet drops. That one line wouldn't be enough. After ten minutes she set down the bloody razor with a gentle tap against the sink and examined her work. Both arms had at least twenty cuts that were either still bleeding or were an angry red. It took her another five minutes to clean up the mess she had made and to re bandage her arms.

Another thirty minutes later she was dressed for court with long sleeves to cover her most recent activities. She looped a string of pearls around her next before looking in the mirror. The outfit itself, was made up of a black skirt, white button up shirt, with a black jacket and pumps to finish up the outfit. It looked like something off of a Law and Order show and would be perfect for both of the trials that she had to face today. As Alex had explained it to her, the trial against Jesse which she was testifying in, would be first, followed by Santana, Quinn, Puck, and Kara's trial would follow. She would also be asked to testify in that trial by her father and Alex said that she would take it easy on her if she had to cross examine her. After that Alex would be prosecuting the woman who had destroyed the evidence in her case along with the other women.

Sighing she headed back into the bathroom to do her make up and then slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen. As she made her way to the kitchen Rachel could hear the sounds of food being cooked and people chatting with a small giggle happening every now and again. Leaning in the doorway of the kitchen she watched as her father, Michael, look over papers and make notes on them while her dad Jerome was making breakfast on the stove occasionally making a joke for his husband to laugh at. Quinn meanwhile was floating around in the kitchen in an outfit similar to Rachel's but balancing Ava on her hip and singing.

"Jesus loves me this i know

For the Bible tells me so

Little ones to Him belong

They are weak but He is strong

Alleluhia alleluhia...

Jesus loves me He who died

Heaven's gates are open wide

He will take away my sin

And let this little child come in

Alleluhia alleluhia..." As she twirled around the kitchen Ava giggled before noticing her aunt Rachel. Reaching out her arms she made a cooing noise alerting her mother to her sister's presence in the door way.

"Your niece wants you to hold her." Quinn held out the baby towards Rachel who on auto pilot held the baby close to her. The young mother watched the two closely, fearful of the blank slate that Rachel had been over the past few days. Slowly her hazel eyes watched as Ava patted her sister's check gently drawing out a small genuine Rachel Berry smile from the diva. Quinn felt her body relax as she watched the two interact and with their interaction more bits of the old Rachel began to appear. She could only hope that the singer was getting better instead of worse.

"Guys, breakfast is ready!" Jerome called and set down four steaming plates on the table with a small bowl of baby food for Ava. The group sat down and began to eat. Rachel began to eat and looked up to see her father and sister bite into a thing of bacon.

"Quinn, if you love animals so much how can you eat that?" She gestured to the bacon Quinn had been joyously munching on.

"It tastes good." The mother said as she took another slow bite out of the bacon, causing the two men of the Berry family to laugh at the small diva's expression of horror. They shared a look and the same hope that things were starting to get better for their daughter.

A half an hour later the Berry family found themselves at the courthouse awaiting the rest of the gang. One by one the rest of the Glee Club showed up to the court for their court dates or to support their fellow family members or a combination of the two reasons. Soon the group broke off into a few smaller groups that were talking nervously to burn off some of the energy that they felt. Rachel sighed as she watched Kara talking to Puck and Blaine using large hand gestures to get the boys laughing. She sighed again as her eyes continued watching the other girl. The subject of Kara was one that bothered her. Ever since they kissed in the park and at the party her emotions had been out of control. Quinn's outburst at the party hadn't helped either. Rachel found herself thinking about the party.

_Flashback_

_ It was Christmas night and the Glee Club was having their second annual Christmas party at Puck's house, which was vacated due to the fact his mother had taken his sister to his Nana's in New York. The group had the PG party which lasted until 8 pm when Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsberry had left to visit his parents for Christmas dinner. Finn had also left at that point but no one had noticed him slipping out the front door. At that point the party was on. _

_ Pop music blared out of speakers in the wall as the booze began flowing out of Puck's secret stash that he created from his days of pilfering MILF's liquor cabinets. Rachel sat in the corner and enjoyed watching her friends making fools of themselves but at the same time, hated being here. The music was too loud and she was still coming down from the medication in her system. Slowly she took small sips of the beer in her hand, trying to not run out of the room and self medicate with the razor she had hidden in her back pocket. _

_ "Hey, you okay?" A voice behind her ask. Turning her head, her eyes connected with sky blue that were warm and gentle. Rachel took in Kara's outfit. It was slightly more colorful than what the girl normally wore around school. A red tank top hugged her body with a purple fishnet shirt over it while a pair of hot red pants with chains hanging off of them clung loosely to the other girl's hips and flared out at her ankles. Around her neck was a single choker with a small diamond hanging off the center. The girl's black and purple hair was pulled into two pony tails that hung over her shoulders. _

_ "Yeah it's just a little louder than I like. Plus my head kinda hurts." She admitted as she took another sip from her beer. _

_ "Give me your hand." Kara stated. _

_ "Why?" Rachel asked, slightly afraid at the girl's boldness. _

_ "I know a way to get rid of headaches. Just give me your hand." The goth girl held out her hand and the diva slipped her hand into the other girl's. Slowly Rachel let out a small whimper as what felt like a knot being kneaded out the area between her thumb and index finger. A few minutes later Kara let go of Rachel's hand and smiled at her. _

_ "Better?" Kara asked. _

_ "Much. What was that?" Rachel was curious at how her headache was gone. _

_ "Pressure point. My last girlfriend taught it to me." The other girl stated. Rachel was intrigued to say the least. _

_ "So you-" Anything Rachel was trying to say was cut off when Puck screamed at them. _

_ "Kiss!"_

_ "Noah!" Rachel screeched back at him, feeling her blush spread across her whole entire body. _

_ "You're under the mistletoe! Kiss and I want to see some tongue! Do Santi proud!" Santana screamed as Brittney cheered for sweet lady kisses. Quinn meanwhile was elsewhere so therefore she couldn't object to what might happen. _

_ "It's tradition, you know." Kara pointed out. _

_ "Tradition." Rachel sing songed. _

_ "Ha ha, tradition." The other girl continued the Fiddler joke. "But seriously it will be a quick little kiss. I promise, I'll be a gentlewoman." Rachel nodded before speaking. _

_ "I trust you." The singer stated and looked up at the Gothic girl, trying to figure out if her heart was beating faster due to the alcohol in her system or the pair of purple lipstick covered lips heading towards her own. The two lip locked and it felt like time slowed down as their lips were connected to each others. The girls finally pulled away as Kara tucked a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear. _

_ "That was better than the park." Kara stated. _

_ "And what happened at the park, Zimmey?" A dark laced voice came from behind the photographer. Kara slightly trembled before slowly turning around to face a HBIC Quinn, with arms crossed, eye brow arched, and blue eyes turned into icy steel as they stared at her. The photographer knew that anything she said would dig her grave any deeper, so she tried to throw herself on Quinn's mercy._

_ "Umm, mercy?" Quinn narrowed her eyes at the trembling girl. _

_ "You took advantage of my sister and you ask for mercy? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ZIMMEY! JUST FRIENDS MY ASS!" At this point the rest of the Glee Club remembered why they don't get Quinn drunk. She either gets very horny (hence the day that Beth was created) or really angry (as this instant was proving) as she was now doing in chasing Kara through the house. Rachel groaned before taking a long swig from her drink, this was going to be a very, very, very, long night. _

Since then Rachel had been unable to figure out her feelings towards the other girl. On the one hand, kissing her was nice, pleasurable, and well enjoyable because there was just something about it made her tingle. But on the other hand, well, was she really gay or bi? The fact is she didn't have time to sort it out while trying to figure out how to handle what would happen at the trial. Before she could think of anything else, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Rachel?" Turning her head, she saw Alex walking up towards her dressed in a suit similar to her own. There was a small smile that made her way to her face before Rachel found herself hugging the ADA who returned the hug as everyone noticed the two.

"So listen, Rachel, its just like we practiced. I'm going ask you questions about Jesse and then you answer them. After that, the defense will try to get you to slip up but keep to your story. Then you'll do great." Alex gently prompted her. "After your testimony, we'll have the other victim testify and then closing arguments. Hopefully, we'll have the verdict back by the end of the week and this bastard will be put in jail."

"And what about our case Alex?" Quinn walked over to the other blonde woman.

"Well, I'll ask you to tell what happen and I'll only gently question you. Then your father will no doubt blow my case apart and then get you off with no sort of record what so ever. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to set up for your case Rachel." With that Alex smiled at the group before heading into one of the court rooms.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel and company found themselves sitting in the court room watching as the side door opened. She gasped as Jesse St. James hobbled into courtroom, his movements hobbled by the leg and wrist cuffs connected to a belt with chains coming off of it. Puck stood up and growled before being pulled down by Quinn. The mention girl, along with the rest of the Glee club trembled with rage as he cockily smiled at the Glee Club before winking at Rachel. Alex glared at the rapist who blew her a kiss before sitting down. A few second later the bailiff called for them to rise as Judge Sheldon entered and sat at his desk.

"Alright, the County of Lima, Ohio vs. Jesse St. James, two counts first degree murder, four counts of rape in the first degree, two counts of aggravated assault, one count of assault in the first degree, one count of procession of an illegal fire arm, and three counts of assault with a deadly weapon. Ms. Cabot, please call your first witness." The judge stated as he looked at Alex.

"Thank you, your honor. I would like to call Rachel Berry to the stand."

"Bailiff, would you please call Rachel Berry to the stand?" The bailiff nodded before speaking.

"Rachel Berry, to the stand." Rachel stood up and received murmurs of good luck and kick his ass from her friends as she walked towards the stand. Each step seemed to be a hundred feet as she felt all eyes being drawn to as she continued to get closer to the stand. Finally she reached the stand and sat down staring out into the crowd of her family. Her brown eyes met Jesse's icy blue eyes and felt fear clawing at her gut causing her to start breathing rapidly.

"Rachel, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Alex asked blocking her view of Jesse.

"I do." The diva stated.

"State your full name and age for the record please." The ADA asked Rachel.

"My name is Rachel Barbra Berry and I'm 17."

"Thank you Ms. Berry. Now what is your relationship with the defendant?" Alex gently prompted while continuing to block Jesse.

"He was my boyfriend." She answered.

"And what was the nature of your relationship?" Alex asked.

"He abuse me and he-"Taking a shaky breath Rachel somehow found some inner strength before speaking " He raped me."

"And what do you mean by abuse and rape?" The ADA asked Rachel.

"He would hit me with his fists. One time he craved his initials into my skin, other times he would slam me into walls or beat me with his belt. He would put his…his dick in my mouth when I said no or would put his dick in my area when I tried to fight him off."

"Did you tell him no or ask him to stop every time?" Alex asked.

"Yes. I wanted him to stop but he wouldn't." Rachel said.

"Why didn't you ever ask the police for help? Your teachers? Or your parents?" The lawyer gently asked.

"Jesse threatened to kill my family if I ever said anything. I was terrified that he would kill them or me."

"Rachel, I'm going to show you some photos and I want you to tell me when they happen?" The diva nodded as Alex pulled up a photo on a screen showing a full body shot of Rachel in a tank top and shorts. The photo showed off the bruises on her arms, legs, neck, torso, and face along with a busted lip and bloody nose.

"Rachel, when did this happen?"

"It was the after Jesse and I started dating, three weeks into the relationship. I looked at him the wrong way during Glee Club practice and he took it out on me." Rachel stated, feeling her body going numb as she stared at the picture.

"And how often did something like this happen to you?"

"An almost daily basis. He'd raped me almost whenever the fancy took him." The singer said before slightly folding in on himself.

"Thank you Rachel. No further questions. Your witness." Alex stated to the defense. The slick lawyer stood up causing the light to reflect off his greasy hair before he turned his beady eyes on Rachel.

", you and Jesse had consensual sex almost a year and a half ago?" He asked

"Objection!" Alex screamed.

"On what grounds Ms. Cabot" The judge asked.

"The fact that it has no relevance to the case at hand."

"It has everything to do with this case. It establishes that the two had a prior relationship with each other." The greasy lawyer stated.

"I'll allow it." The judge stated causing the ADA to get angry.

"But your honor-"

"Sit down Ms. Cabot, before I throw you out for contempt of court. , answer the question." The judge ordered.

"Yes, we had sex once."

"So you could have just had sex with him all these times and are now crying rape to get out of it?"

"Objection, slander!" Alex smacked her hand on table in front of her.

"No. I did not have sex with him as you put it. He held me at knife point and forced me to give him a blow job. And then almost on a daily basis he would beat me and rape me. So no I didn't have sex with him. I was raped." Rachel felt tears stream down her face as the other lawyer was at a loss for words.

"I…I see. No more questions. You may step down now, Ms. Berry" He dismissed her before sitting next to a fuming Jesse. Slowly she walked back to her seat passing Jesse on the way back. Like lighting his hand snaked out and grabbed her arm, causing her to scream.

"I'm going to kill you, bitch." He growled clinging to her arm.

"Get off of her!" Alex roared as Puck leapt over the railing intent on hurting Jesse.

"Puck no!" Quinn screamed out as the two boys fell onto the table breaking it and throwing Rachel to the floor. Kara found herself moving along with Santana to check on Rachel but were somehow beaten to checking on her by Finn.

"Hey Rachel you ok?" The gangly boy asked as he helped her sit up.

"Finn? Umm…I'm fine. Thank you for helping me." The singer asked as he helped her stand up.

"Look Rachel, can we talk later I mean? I want to say some things to you." Rachel felt torn as Quinn and Santana made their way over.

"Sure, Puck's having a new year's party at Santana's. I'll meet you outside." She told him as Quinn pulled Rachel behind her and Santana stood in front of the teen man child and growled at him.

"I thought we told you to say away Finnonce." The Latina crossed her arms daring him to try something.

"I'm going Satan." He growled back before leaving the room. Rachel watched his retreating back and wondered what was going to happen at the party tonight.

Later that night, Rachel found herself walking outside into the cold air holding a bottle of beer in her hand. Slowly she took another sip as she leaned again the railing wondering what she was doing out here. Finn had hurt her but at the same time, she remembered how they had dated briefly over the summer and how gentle he was with her. In reality, she remembered they broke up because they didn't click but right now, she wouldn't mind being with someone. The alcohol in her system was making herself brutally honest with herself and she didn't want to be alone. The darkness in her was screaming for her blood and she needed something to keep it from consuming her.

Sighing she thought about the second trial in the afternoon. As Alex has predicted, her father had wiped the floor with the ADA and Jesse's weak case. If he was right, Jesse would drop the charges by the next court date. Before she could think about it further, a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Rachel?" Finn called as he walked towards her.

"Hi Finn." She called back as he stood next to her. "So you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, look Rachel I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was just so worried at the hospital. I thought that we…I was going to lose you and it made me realize something." The awkward teen looked down at his feet before speaking again. "I love you and I don't want to lose you again. Will you please go out with me again?"

The question hung heavy in the December air as Rachel took another sip of the beer thinking over his question. Behind them they could hear the sound of Puck breaking out more alcohol while everyone was counting down from thirty. At twenty, Finn looked at her and by the time they reached fifteen he turned to her and opened her mouth.

"Rach-" When they reached zero she kissed him, solidifying her answer. The two wrapped themselves around each other not noticing the screen door opening.

"Hey Rachel Happy New Year…." Kara trailed off as she watched the two break apart and notice her.

"Kara!" Rachel blushed and looked down while Finn meanwhile smirked at her and subtly tightened his grip on Rachel, something the Gothic girl noticed. The two broke apart as Kara still stared at them having dropped the bottle of beer she was holding on the ground and bowed her head.

"So Kara how's it going?" Finn asked only to be tackled off the patio as the railing broke, throwing both him and Kara into the snow. He didn't have time to regain his bearings as punches hit his face and torso.

"Kara!" Rachel screamed causing the rest of the club to come out. They came out to see Finn charging at Kara who received a punch to the face and fell to the ground. As Finn was advancing upon her she lashed out with a kick hitting him straight in the balls causing him to crumble to the ground. Kara growled as she stood up and was about to punch him again when someone was holding him back. Briefly glancing behind her, she could see a stock of brown hair and blonde.

"Santana, Quinn, let me go." She murmured in an icy tone.

"No. You're going to kill him if we do." Santana replied struggling to hold back the other girl.

"I'm not going to kill him, just severely injure him." Puck meanwhile was holding back Finn as Rachel rushed to his side.

"Finn, you ok?" She took a look at his face, one of his eyes was swollen shut while blood had stopped coming out his nose and lip. He nodded and shook his head trying to clear out the cobwebs from his beating. The diva turned on her heel and marched straight towards the guitar player before slapping her. The sound of the slap rang through the air leaving both of the girls and everyone else stunned.

"How dare you." Rachel hissed at Kara.

"Rachel-"

"No, Kara. Don't speak. I can't believe you and how jealous you got. You said you would give me time and I've decided. If this is how you act when I don't pick you, then I hate to see you in a relationship. I bet you're as bad as Jesse." Kara felt herself slump to the ground as everyone else was processing what had just been said. The gothic photographer looked up at the girl she loved as tears fell from her eyes.

"Rachel please let me explain. I'm trying to protect you." She pleaded hoping to make her point.

"No you're acting like a child who didn't get a new toy. I'll work with you in Glee but we're through." With that Rachel turned on her heel and grabbed Finn's hand before leaving everyone behind stunned. Kara slowly stood up and walked towards a tree before embedding her fist into the bark and letting out a scream for all the pain she was feeling in the moment.

I'm not a fan of FinnxRachel. However, I will say that if Kara and Rachel are to get together, then its not going to be an easy road. As Shakespeare said "The course of true love never run smooth" With Finn and Rachel dating, that makes Finn our new villain. ;)

Reviews would be nice.


	27. Chapter 27:Every teardrop is a waterfall

_Hey everyone I'm updating again! Yay! I finished writing this chapter out the other day by hand and I've got Chapter 28 half-way written. Just working out a few plot kinks and character development before I'll start typing that one up. _

_Disclaimer from me: I don't own Glee. If I did I would be rich, living in a mansion and not writing fanfiction. Nor do I own any of the songs that I use in this fanfiction. I merely borrow them. The only thing I own are my ocs and the plot. _

Rachel sighed as she leaned into Finn's chest enjoying the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her as they watched a movie at his place. She looked up at his face, pleased that it looked less like hamburger and he had only a black eye and a small cut on his lip as a testimony to what happened on New Year's. His face had healed quickly, considering it was only two days ago since the New Year's fiasco (as she had dubbed it) and it left the group deeply divided. The little Glee family didn't seem happy with her choice to date Finn again, while they seemed equally unhappy of Kara beating Finn's face into a pulp (only because it might hurt their chances at Regional's, Tina explained to her getting several nods from their team mates) or, from what she understood in Santana, Puck, Kurt, and Britney's opinion, just giving up. The small diva hadn't heard from or seen the other girl except at a small dinner that had been tense to say the least. Kara had quietly said hello to her and Finn before leaving early while the rest of the group had taken to glaring at Finn.

A kiss on the top of her head broke her out of her thoughts as she smiled at Finn.

"I love you." He told her as she snuggled into him more.

"I love you too Finn." She replied before resting her head on his chest again. The two continued to enjoy the move when a cough broken them apart. Rachel glared at Kurt, who looked impeccable as usual, leaning against the door frame to the living room. He looked completely un-phased by the glare the diva was giving him and spoke to her.

"Rachel, I need to speak with you in the kitchen for a moment, please." He stated leaving little room for debate.

"She's busy dude." Finn growled at his step-brother. Kurt just arched his eyebrow elegantly causing Finn to become angrier with the pettie boy. Normally he was fine with his new family dynamics . After all he got an awesome step dad, t.v.,and new truck out of it when his mom married Burt last year. But Kurt Hummel, with his out, loud, and proud attitude strained his thin patience. And right now, he wanted nothing more than to pound his step-brother's face in. Maybe he could have Karofsky start bullying Kurt harder to hopefully keep the boy quieter.

"You can pause the movie. But I need to speak with Rachel. Alone." The fasionistia stretched out the last word, placing stress on every single letter. Rachel sighed and walked into the kitchen with Kurt trailing behind her. She stood against the counter and glared at her friend before speaking.

"What's so important that it can't be said in front of my boyfriend?" The diva had gotten to the point and wanted nothing more than to continue snuggling with her boyfriend.

"It has to do with him. Sweetie, do you know what Finn said about you at the hospital?" The boy gently asked trying not to make his friend more upset.

"He apologized for it Kurt. He only said those things because he was really worried about losing me." Rachel replied and turned to leave.

"Really? Because when you are worried about someone, you normally don't call them attention seeking sluts or pathetic whores." Kurt fired back and had a furious Rachel Berry glaring at him. He would never admit it but an angry Rachel Berry was scarier than an angry Santana and Quinn in HBIC mood put together.

"Now you listen Kurt Emily Hummel. I've had it up to her with everyone attacking Finn and my choice to date him. So I'm only going to say this once, back off or get out of my life. Understand?" The future star growled getting a small nod from Kurt when her cell phone rang. She answered it and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Rachel? This is Alex." The voice on the other end answered.

"Hi Alex, what can I do for you?" She asked as Kurt ease-dropped on the conversation, subtly of course.

"I wanted to let you know that the jury just finished deciding the verdict for your case against Jesse and his lawyer called to tell me that they dropped the charges against your sister and friends." Alex told her before continuing " They are going to hand back the verdict in a half an hour so I was wondering if you would want to be here."

"I do. Thanks Alex and I'll be sure to tell everyone else." With that Rachel hung up the phone and turned to Kurt.

"They're giving back Jesse's verdict in a half an hour." Kurt nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Well I'll let everyone know."

At the court house twenty five minutes later, the whole Glee club filed into the court room. Mike Chang came in a minute or two later after everyone else holding Sunshine's hand causing all the girls (and Kurt) to squeal making the two break apart and look sheepish. Quinn noticed Kara slipping in a minute after the two. It looked like the girl hadn't been taking care of herself, if the messy ponytail was any indication. Looking closer, past the black jeans and hoodie, Quinn could see blood shot eyes that caught her own before Kara looked down at her shoes. Handing Ava to Puck she murmured an 'I'll be back' and sat next to the goth.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just haven't been sleeping well." Kara replied looking over at Rachel who was laughing at something Finn said. She sighed, trying to ignore the feeling like she had been stabbed in the gut seeing them together. The teen mother saw what she was looking at and place a hand on her shoulder.

"I know it hurts. But Rachel is really forgiving. All you have to do is apologize." She advised.

"Why? She's made her choice. Rachel picked the guy who thinks she's nothing more than a lay and will leave her once he gets it. Guys like that, they're bad news." Kara stated feeling utterly defeated as Finn planted a kiss on Rachel before smirking at her, letting her know that he had won. The photographer felt herself growl a bit before sighing. She couldn't do anything now so what was the point of getting worked up over this.

"You're right. But that doesn't mean you can't apologize and be friends again." Quinn prompted wanting to fix this rift between the two girls. All she received in reply was a small head shake.

"You asked me once if I would stay away if Rachel wanted it. I'm just doing what she asked." Kara would've said more but the bailiff called for them to rise as the judge entered. After he sat, he turned his head to the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, how do you find the defendant?" A young looking woman stood and replied.

"We find the defendant, Jesse St. James, guilty of all charges and would recommend a sentencing of either life in prison or the death penalty due to his crimes."

"Thank you Madame Forewoman and jury, you all may leave. Jesse, you'll be turned over to the state and brought back in a week for sentencing. Court is adjured." With a bang of his gavel, the judge exited and Jesse was pulled away screaming by the cops. Rachel felt a wave of relief wash over her as she sagged into Finn's arms. Her nightmare was over and the demon plaguing her was behind bars. Kara watched as Alex walked over to Rachel, who thanked the ADA with a hug. The gothic girl smiled at the scene before standing up and pulling her hood over her head letting her feet shuffle her out while her fingers placed headphones in her ears.

Alex noticed a black movement out of the corner of her eye and caught sight of Kara exiting. She politely managed to removed herself from a conversation with Mike and Sunshine before following the fleeing girl outside. She tried to get the girl's attention but it wasn't working. Alex continued to follow the young woman into a park that was heavily wooded. A few times the lawyer felt like she lost sight of the other female but found her sitting against a tree burying her face in her knees before taking a breath and began to sing in a low tone, locking Alex in her place.

"I turn the music up, I got my records on  
I shut the world outside until the lights come on  
Maybe the streets alight, maybe the trees are gone  
I feel my heart start beating to my favourite song

And all the kids they dance, all the kids all night  
Until Monday morning feels another life  
I turn the music up  
I'm on a roll this time  
And heaven is in sight" Kara closed her eyes as she continued to pour her emotions into the song, trying to get out all the sadness and regret that she was feeling. Meanwhile Alex felt like she should leave but continued to listen to the young girl, letting herself get lost in the melancholy voice.

"I turn the music up, I got my records on  
From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song  
Don't want to see another generation drop  
I'd rather be a comma than a full stop

Maybe I'm in the black, maybe I'm on my knees  
Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes  
But my heart is beating and my pulses start  
Cathedrals in my heart

As we saw oh this light I swear you, emerge blinking into  
To tell me it's alright  
As we soar walls, every siren is a symphony  
And every tear's a waterfall  
Is a waterfall  
Oh  
Is a waterfall  
Oh oh oh  
Is a is a waterfall  
Every tear  
Is a waterfall  
Oh oh oh" Alex watched as a tear made its way down the young girl's face as she continued the song.

"So you can hurt, hurt me bad  
But still I'll raise the flag

Oh  
It was a wa wa wa wa wa-aterfall  
A wa wa wa wa wa-aterfall

Every tear  
Every tear  
Every teardrop is a waterfall

Every tear  
Every tear  
Every teardrop is a waterfall" By now full blown tears were running down Kara's face as she finished the song before beginning to wipe them away. Alex stepped out from behind the tree.

"That was beautiful Kara."

"Jesus Alex! How much did you hear?" The teen asked in slight fear.

"All of it. Does it have something to do with Rachel?" She replied as she sat next to the girl she considered a niece.

"Yeah. She chose someone else. And she doesn't want to see me anymore. But that part is my fault, not Rachel's." Kara truthfully replied sighing as she ran her finger through her messy hair.

"What did you do? It can't be that bad." Alex gently prompted. The teen snorted and shook her head.

"Course not. I just tackled the bastard Hudson and in the process broke the railing on Puck's patio and turned Finnesssa's face into ground hamburger, getting a nice hand print, busted lip, and a 'stay out of my life' from Rachel. Course it's not that bad." Kara sarcastically replied.

"And why did you tackle Finn, exactly?" The woman asked, entering her ADA mood slightly.

"Jealousy. He had Rachel. The girl I love and care for. And the worst thing about this is, he called her an attention whore and a worthless slut while she was in the hospital. All of us Glee kids voted that after Nations we kick him out. The only reason we have him on the team still is because, as sad as it is, we need him to win. He was suppose to stay away from Rachel and everyone else but instead, all he has to do is flash his fucking idiotic puppy dog eyes and apologizes and everything is forgiven. Meanwhile, she wants nothing to do with me." The gothic photographer sighed before continuing.

"It just hurts, you know? I know he's going to hurt her and I can't do anything to protect her! I just. .." A sob chocked off any words as tears streamed down her face causing Alex to hug her and wonder what she could do to help fix this.

Across town Rachel and Finn were walking through a park when a young man ran passed them. He smiled at the two and received a smile in return from Rachel as he continued his run.

"Can you be anymore obvious?" Finn growled pulling away from the singer. Rachel felt very confused as she asked her question.

"What do you mean Finn? Obvious about what?"

"God, you were flirting with him Rachel. Don't deny it!" He angrily stated glaring at her. Rachel felt herself wilt under his glare and just wanted to fix this. Somewhere in her brain, something was screaming at her to fix this before he began to hit them like Jesse.

"Finn, you know that's not true. I love you." The petite diva pleaded, trying to get him to see reason and hoping that he would calm down.

"Really? Then why did it look like you were whoring yourself out to him?" Finn sneered at her causing her resolve to crumble and panic set in, want to survive the anger towards her.

"Finn, please you know I love you!' She ignored the hot tears that pricked her eyes as she pleaded with him again.

"Really, cause if you loved me you wouldn't flirt with other guys. It seems like a sluttly thing to do. No wonder Jesse dated you." He hissed causing her to break down completely, fearful of a beating or worse.

"Please, Finn I love you. I don't know how else to prove it to you." Rachel felt herself crying hoping that he would believe her this time around.

"Fine, then let me touch you. Because that proves you want to be with only me." He pointed out. Rachel could feel herself divided on the man-child's words, on one hand she wanted Finn to believe her but at the same time she wasn't sure she wanted him to touch her. Or wanted anyone touching her in that way, ever. Finally her fear of losing Finn and the normalcy he symbolized to her in her broken state was too much.

"Alright Finn, you can touch me." The moment she said that Finn had softened and was holding her tenderly.

"Oh Rachel , I'm sorry for doing that but I had to make sure you loved me. I'll make it up to you I promise." Finn said before passionately kissing her. In the back of her head, Rachel knew somewhere this felt wrong but Finn really loved her. So that made it okay, right?

_Alright chapter 27 down. _

_So Finn isn't so nice. (Duh)_

_Rachel is in trouble and Kara is on the outside looking in. Speaking of our photographing, guitar playing singer, I'm a little suck on what to do for character growth other than make her seduce Rachel at some point along with threatening Finn. Ideas would be nice. _

_The song Kara sings is called Every tear is a Waterfall by Coldplay. _

_Next Chapter-Back to school, drama in Glee as Regional's looms near. _

_Reviews are like food. The more you give me, the faster my ideas come and the chapters come out _


	28. Chapter 28: Watch how good I fake it

A week had passed and all the Gleeks were sitting in the choir room, the newest addition to the group was Sunshine who was perched on Mike Chang's lap. After the two had met outside the courthouse, they had gotten together a few days later. However, Mike was still given a little talk by one very scary ADA and her cop girlfriend. And far the couple was neck and neck for the cutest couple award with Santana and Brittney being their competition.

William Scheuster smiled and looked over at Emma, who smiled and waved showing off a small diamond ring on her hand. His smiled got wider as he remembered how she got that ring.

_Will and Emma had just finished having Christmas at his parents and were making their way to his car. _

_ "Your mother is an extremely woman and a great cook as well." Emma said. He nodded before speaking. _

_ "Yeah, mom has always been a great cook." His hand fiddled with a box in his pocket before he spoke again. _

"_Emma?" She turned to him, her eyes sparkling as snow clung to her flame colored hair. _

_ "Yes, Will?" Emma replied, wondering what was up with her boyfriend of 8 months. She watched him shuffle in the snow a bit before sighing, running his fingers through his curly hair. _

_ "Will, what's wrong?" The timid woman tried to steel herself for what ever was going to happen but was utterly surprised by what happened next. The choir and spainish teacher had kneeled in the snow in front of her, holding one hand while his other hand pulled out a small black box. _

_ "Emma, I've known you for three years now and you are the most amazing woman I have ever met or known. And I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Emma Marie Pillsbury, will you marry me?" His question hung in the air for a minute as Emma bowed her head not looking at him. Will sighed and began to put away the box thinking that her silence was a no. Not a second later he was tackled to the ground with a pair of warm lips on his. Releasing Emma's hand he placed his hand on her cheek, gently holding her in place, feeling warm tears trailing over his finger tips. Finally they pulled apart allowing Will to stare into Emma's chocolate colored orbs that sparkled with happiness and tears of joy. _

_ "Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes, William Daren Schuester, I will marry you!" Emma said before kissing him again. The two broke apart and ran back to his parents to tell them the good news._

"Alright, everyone." He called out getting the club to quiet down. He observed Mike and Sunshine, that was the girl's name if he remembered correctly, sitting next to each other holding hands.

"Now I have a few announcements to make." He took Emma's hand before speaking again.

"Emma and I will be getting married in the spring after Nationals." The room erupted in high pitched screams, whoops of joy, clapping, and a few about time's. Once everyone settled down (Emma had managed to put Kurt and Mercedes back in their seats with a see me after words about planning the wedding) he continued.

"Now with Jesse behind bars, we have a slot that needs filling and someone willing to audition for it. Sunshine, would you please come down and sing for us please?" Will asked. Mike gave her hand a small squeeze which didn't go unnoticed by Kurt who just smirked slightly. Sunshine made her way down and turned around to face the group.

"Hi, my name is Sunshine Cabot and I'm going to be singing Let Me Entertain you from the musical Gypsy." She took a breath before singing.

"Let me entertain you,  
Let me make you smile..

Let me do a few tricks,  
Some old and then some new tricks;  
I'm very versatile;  
And if you're real good,  
I'll make you feel good,  
I want your spirit to climb;  
So let me entertain you,  
We'll have a real good time,  
Yes sir!  
We'll have... A real good time!" She giggled a bit before continuing, smiling at Mike as the other guys nudged him with their elbows.

"So, let me entertain you...  
And we'll have a real good time,  
yes, sir!  
We'll have... A real good time!" Sunshine took a breath before continuing it the final verse giving it all she had.

"And if you're real good,  
I'll make you feel good;  
I want you spirit to climb;  
Let me entertain you  
And we'll have a real good time,  
yes, sir!  
We'll have... A real good time!" The whole club applauded as she finished and Will smiled at their newest member.

"Alright Sunshine, take a seat and welcome to New Directions. Now since Jesse is no longer with us, we have to reform our groups slightly." He stated as Kara raised her hand. "Yes Kara?"

"Well, I was going to volunteer to do the assignment by myself. Then you could have Rachel take Jesse's spot, while adding Sunshine to Mike and Mercedes duet. That way it all works out." The gothic girl explained.

"Are you sure Kara, I don't want you struggling with this assignment." Mr. Schue asked the girl who nodded in return.

"I'll be fine Mr. Schue." She told him.

"Alright then, well Sunshine, you'll be joining Mike and Mercedes. Meanwhile, Rachel you'll be working with Santana, Finn, and Blaine." The bell rang causing everyone to grab their stuff.

"See you guys in practice!" Will called out as everyone shuffled out the door. Rachel walked over to Kara who was grabbing her stuff.

"What was that all about?" The diva asked only to get a raised eyebrow from the other girl.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Rachel." Kara replied throwing her bag over her shoulders.

"Doing the project by yourself. Just because we aren't friends, doesn't mean we can't work together in Glee." Rachel tossed out getting a head shake from the other girl.

"That's not it Rachel." The photographer began to leave but was stop by Rachel grabbing her arm and turning her around.

"Then what is it?" A second after the future star asked that question, she found herself staring into sky blue orbs that seemed to hold so much emotion. Rachel found herself unable to breath as Kara backed her into a wall, gently placing a hand on the other girl's cheek. For a few seconds neither of them spoke, letting the sounds of their breath echo in the empty choir room. Kara stared at the diva before pulling away and shaking her head.

"Because you don't want me around." With that she left the stunned girl behind as she headed to her first class.

At lunch Rachel found herself sitting with Finn and the two were laughing at some joke the boy made when someone cleared their throat. Looking over the couple saw Santana Lopez in her cheerios uniform, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"What's up Satan?" Finn sneered, tightening his hold on Rachel, much to the Latina's annoyance. The man child just smirked at her expression. Since the day at the park, he learned that with a little bit of anger he could get Rachel to do whatever he wanted. And so far, while they hadn't had sex, he had still been able to play with her boobs and see them in a bra.

"Nothing Frankenteen. I actually need to talk to Rachel for a moment." Santana replied, smirking as the boy's face darkened when she insulted him.

"We're a little busy right now." Rachel gently squeezed his hands.

"It's alright Finn. I'll be back in a few seconds." She walked over to Santana and the two walked off a bit to where they were alone.

"What do you want Santana?" Rachel asked, wondering what this was about.

"You and Finn. Honestly, Rae, honey why are you with him?" The fiery girl asked.

"Look, he apologized for what he said. And he's treating me fine. He's been a perfect gentleman. Lay off of him Santana." Rachel replied crossing her arms glaring at her friend.

"Rachel, that guy is just like Jesse. He's just going to use you and then dump you." Santana gently advised.

"He's not like Jesse! He apologized for what he said in the hospital. Finn said it was because he was worried and that he loves me." The diva shot back which was starting to make Santana see red.

"You know he's just going to hurt you! Why are you even with him?" The tough girl was wondering what was going on with her friend. The two had become close and along with Brittney, Quinn and the other girls were all like sisters. But lately she wondered if Rachel and her were even friends anymore.

"I'm with him because he loves me and if you can't understand it than leave us alone Santana." With that the small diva stormed off back to where Finn was. As she was walking she wondered why she was with Finn but stop thinking about it the moment she was back with the boy. The two continued to sit with each other until the bell rang when Finn finally spoke.

"Hey, Rachel, I was wondering if you want to go out tonigh?" He asked. Rachel smiled and kissed him.

"I would love to go out with you Finn. I'll see you at Glee practice." With that the two parted ways heading off to their separate classes.

Kurt Hummel walked hand in hand with Blaine Zimmey on their way to Glee simply enjoying each other's company. Out of nowhere, the two were forced apart and slammed into the lockers in the hallways.

"What's up faggots?" Azimio taunted as David smirked as Kurt glared back at him.

"Aww did that hurt, pansy?" The other jock taunted as the fashion expert stood up proudly and continued to glare at him.

"Keep it up David and I'll press charges." He narrowed his eyes at Kurt before speaking.

"You wouldn't dare."

"If he doesn't, I will. My dad is a captain with the Lima County police department, I'm sure he would love to hear about his son and others of this school being harassed by idiots such like yourself." Blaine stated. At that point David started seeing red and went to hit the other singer only to be tackled to the ground.

"Holy shit!" Azimio screamed as he watched Karofsky, former hockey player and now right guard of the football team, be taken to the ground by a hundred and thirty pound girl clothed completely black. He was stunned when the girl grabbed the football player by his jacket and slammed him against the ground.

"Don't you ever threaten them ever!" Kara growled slamming him into the ground harder this time. At this point, Puck and Quinn made their way down the hallway to find this scene with Azimio, Blaine, and Kurt stunned while Kara was spewing out threats that caused David to pale as she continued to slam him against the floor. The resident bad ass took off down the hall and scooped up the small girl holding her back from killing the other jock.

"Puckerman you have twenty seconds to put me down!" The photographer struggled in his arms like a wild cat. Quinn narrowed her eyes at the two jocks.

"You two better leave now." The two boys saw the young mother in her HBIC stance and took off running. Puck slowly let the gothic girl go who rushed over to Blaine and Kurt looking them over for any signs of trauma.

"Enough, Kara, I'm fine. We're okay, just a little bit shook up." Blaine pushed away Kara's hands before smiling at her.

"You want to explain what that was about? Not that I don't appreciate you going all Wild Woman to save us but that was rather shocking." Kurt asked.

"No." With that the girl turned around and headed back into the choir room with the other four following. Puck was going to ask Kara what was up but the rest of the Glee club showed up and Mr. Schue started the club.

"Alright, everyone you still have two days to practice your songs until you have to perform them." Kara raised her hand after he finished his sentence. "Yes Kara?"

"I'm actually ready to go if you let me." He turned to Emma and Holly, who both shrugged and gave him a go for it look.

"Umm okay then. Sure." He went to sit down with the other two advisors as Kara made her way down to the front of the choir room.

"Hit it." She told the band before throwing off her jacket revealing an outfit that she had worn in California to a few parties. Blue jeans clung to her legs like a second skin with a black unbutton dress shirt with a dark blue cammie that clung tightly to her breasts and rode up a bit showing off her stomach. Her hand grabbed the microphone with a bandana wrapped around her wrist as she began to sing.

"It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her" Her eyes flashed at Rachel for a bit before wagging a finger at Finn.

"a la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la" She took a breathe before throwing back her head and singing and clapping her hands in beat with the music

"We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight" She got everyone else to clap along with her as she continued to sing.

"I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la" She pointed at Finn again on the last two lines and wagged her finger at him, smirking at his expression of anger.

"We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh" She began to dance around pointing her toes in before rotating them out. Brittney stood up with Santana and the two began dancing along with Sunshine and Mike. The other Gleeks continued to clap while even the advisors smirked and bobbed their heads along.

"Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out" She continued clapping as she took a breath to continue singing before pointing at the Gleeks.

"Its you and me and were runnin this town  
And its me and you and were shakin the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Everybody  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals  
Woah, let me hear you now, ohh" At the oohs she managed to get everyone but Rachel and Finn to sing along. She continued to dance in place a bit as she finished up the song with everyone either clapping, dancing or doing a combo of the two

"Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people  
Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
Its my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
Its my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out" She smiled as she finished getting a round of clapping and screaming. Will stood up and smiled at her.

"Very good Kara. That was an excellent performance and a great way to set the bar for everyone else as well."

"Actually Schuster that made me want to kill small cuddly animals." Sue Sylvester announced as she stepped into the room wearing one of her famous black track suits.

"Why are you here Sue? Did you come to insult me again?" The choir teacher asked very annoyed with the other woman.

"As much as I would love to continue insulting you today, I'm here to escort Ms. Zimmey here to Figgin's office for questioning about assaulting one of her fellow peers in the hallway this afternoon." Everyone turned to the gothic girl who was looking at the Cheerios Coach completely stunned.

Oh snap!

I promise the Finn thing is only going to last two more chapters, at the least. Four at the most.

Reviews are helpful. And I think you all are going to like what I have in store for Kara hopefully.


	29. Chapter 29: Caught

_:pokes head out: Ello? :clears throat: Umm sorry about that long absence of mine. Let's just say real life is a bitch in the fact that college is kicking my ass, my dad's health got worse and I just really didn't have any inspiration to continue this but I found some finally. ..so…. here is the next chapter for Not That Girl. The songs from the last chapter were "Let me Entertain you" From the musical Gypsy and "Tonight, Tonight" by Hot Chelle Rae. _

_Warnings ahead for the chapter: Bad ass Kara and Brittney, Fight clubs, Finn being an abusive jerk, and someone finally finding out about Finn's abuse, along with Rachel's continuing cutting. Also Regionals! Or at least the beginning of them. _

_Also wondering if I should bump the rating up because I feel like I'm pushing the limits of what T is. Along with that small rant on the third season: I can't stand it. I really can not stand it. I watched the first two episodes and I just can't. :`( Glee has lost the spark for me. But I am keeping up on it through Wikipedia. Please don't hate me. _

_Note: I don't own Glee or any of the songs that might be borrowed in this chapter. _

Kara sat in a chair staring at Principal Figgins, while David's father, Paul, and David sat in the chairs next to her. She sighed as Paul continued speaking.

"My son could've gotten serious brain damage from this _girl's_," he sneered at her before continuing "attack. I want her suspended." The man bellowed as Kara looked him in the eyes.

"Your son and his friend weren't exactly innocent victims." She glared at the two boys who had the decency to look away. Kara went to picking at her nails as everyone began to stare at her.

"Excuse me, what do you mean?" Figgins asked. He wondered if the girl was on some kind of drugs but it didn't seem like it with that vampire coat she was wearing. Gently he patted the stake he kept under his desk ever since the Tina Cohen-Chang incident.

"I noticed that there was a camera in the hallway. I figured it belongs to the guys in the VA club or most likely that perv, Ben-Israel." The gothic photography sighed. "Can I go?"

"No! We're going to get to the bottom of this." Figgins stated. Meanwhile Sue left the room as Kara spoke. Before Paul could speak again Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, and Ms. Holiday barged into the room all glaring at Figgins.

"Listen here Figgins," Holly began glaring at him even more, "Sue Sylvester's games have gone on long enough." The English teacher slammed her palms on his desk before continuing.

"She's a bully and need be stopped. I'm tired of her harassing of my kids."

"It toughens them up. And these fine students made the complaint, Holly not me." Sue stated as she half carried, half dragged a terrified Jacob Ben-Israel into the room, who was clutching a laptop to his chest.

"Also Jacob here was kind enough to show us some footage he found, isn't that right?" The Cheerios coach asked and he nodded. Moving to a corner of Figgin's desk, Jacob set up the laptop where everyone could see it. Opening it, the desk top was of Rachel Berry in some sort of kinky Catholic school girl outfit. Kara growled causing the boy to look into icy blue eyes that were promising either a whole lot of slushies or pain in the future. Emma placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, calming her down before focusing on Jacob.

"Jacob, you'll remove everything on that computer that has to do with any of the girls in the school and Figgins won't expel you for sexual harassment. Right Figgins?" They both nodded as Jacob pulled up the video from this afternoon. Sue watched with barely contained glee as she watched the girl tackle Karoskfy to the floor, while scaring the three other boys. This girl was what she had been looking for. With that anger and strength, she could use her to rebuild the Unholy Trinity which had been broken when Fabray had become a MTV teen mom.

"Why were you attacking those boys David? This isn't you. You're an honor roll student and I raised you better than that." Paul asked, wondering what was wrong with his son.

"They had it coming. Pansy ass fags thinking that they are better than everyone." David stated and would've said more if Kara almost tackled him again. It took both Will, Sue, and Holly to hold back the struggling girl.

"That's my brother you're talking about Karoskfy! I'll kick your ass!" Kara roared struggling harder against the teacher's grips.

"Alright that is enough!" Figgins yelled regaining a little control on the situation before speaking again. "Now it seems that both parties were in the wrong. Therefore I'll be suspending all three of you for fighting and bullying on school grounds." Before anyone could protest Sue spoke.

"Actually Figgins, I have a better idea. Make them serve a month of detention and by detention I mean have Kara join the Cheerios and these fine boys here join Glee Club"

"What are you smoking Sue! Those boys will kill my kids!" Will yelled.

"I'm not smoking anything William. Studies have shown that when kids are forced to experience something they hate, 50% of the time they see the error of their ways and being to like it. And besides the only one who was smoking anything was your hairdresser when she gave you that hair style." The cheerleading coach replied.

"Actually William, that's not a bad idea. It seems like it will be a good way for Ms. Zimmey here to channel her anger into something productive." Figgins stated. The choir teacher sighed and thought to himself that two could play this game.

"Fine, then I request that the boys serve a month's worth of detention by joining Glee." The two boys protested but were silenced by a glare from the principal.

"Agreed. It will teach the boys some tolerance and if nothing else, keep them out of trouble. Alright we're done then." The principal said causing everyone to file out.

"Alright, Dracula, come to my office and we'll get you a uniform. Practice is at 5 am sharp tomorrow." Sue said as she dragged the gothic girl off. Meanwhile the three Glee advisors took the boys to Glee practice to explain everything to everyone else.

The next day at school caused quite an uproar in Glee as Kara walked in with Santana and Brittney. Everyone took a double take at her new look. She was wearing her black coat but under that was a traditional William McKinnely High Cheerios uniform with slight differences. Kara still wore her gothic make up along with black fishnet tights that were tucked into boots. Surprising on any other Cheerio it wouldn't have worked but it added a level of bad assness to the normally passive Goth girl. She slumped down in her seat wondering how she could get out of being in detention. Kara was pretty sure she had muscles that she never knew existed within muscles that she didn't know existed. Quinn sent a small smile her way and passed her a bottle of aspirin.

"First practices are always the roughest." The mother counseled as the gothic girl swallowed three pills down.

" I can't feel anything below my neck." Kara groaned as Quinn laughed at her.

"You'll get used to it.

The next two people to come in were Azimio and David who looked ready to blot any second.

"Ah hell no! , what are they doing here? They tried to act my boy Kurt!" Mercedes roared and got a general yeah or head nod from everyone else.

"What I would like to know is why Kara is wearing a Cheerios uniform, it's a little early for Halloween." Artie pointed out.

"Due to the fact that Kara tackled David to the floor for threatening Kurt and Blaine, Kara has a month of detention and has to survive it as Cheerio. And because Azimio and David were threatening and harassing both Kurt and Blaine, they get to serve a month of detention in here." Will explained to the kids. They all looked at Kara with their mouths wide open not believing that she tackled Karofsky to the ground and finally Finn had something to say about it.

"There's no way that she could take Karofsky to the ground. I've seen him block guys twice his size and force them back." The mediocre quarterback stated.

"And yet, I was strong enough to take you to the ground." Kara smirked, taunting the man child.

"Shut up! You got lucky." The boy growled out causing Rachel to stiffen next to him, afraid he would take his anger out on her.

"Want a rematch Hudson? Because I was _lucky_," she hissed the word, "enough to turn your face to hamburger."

"Dude, she did that to you? You told us you got it at Puck's fight club." Azimio said, making a mental note to not piss off the newest Cheerio.

"That's enough! Kara, stop antagonizing Finn and David and Amizo. Take a seat." Holly stated, however, mentally applauding the girl for managing to beat up the boy. Finn needed to be taken down several pegs in her mind. The two newest members sat down as Mr. Schue stated that Finn and company were ready to perform their number. As it was going on Puck nudged Kara, getting her attention.

"So nice job taking down Karoskfy. Pretty bad ass and I should know, as the school's bad ass." He told her. She smirked.

"What do you want Puck?" Kara asked narrowing her eyes as Finn almost groped Rachel. She wanted nothing more than to punch his face in. Lately she felt either angry at the boy or sad that Rachel was with him. It was like she couldn't control what setting her mind was on and Kara wanted nothing more than to just move on. The problem was she couldn't.

"I noticed that you seemed a little bit angry the past week and I've got something to help with that." The young father offered.

"And what would that be?" She was skeptical of his offer, but Puck was a good guy so she would hear him out.

"Fight club." At those two words Kara smiled wolfishly at him. Well, a little violence always seemed to make anyone's anger disappear.

"I'm in."

The next month past by quickly. The school got used to the idea that the Unholy Trinity point two was running the school. The student body began to get use to seeing Kara wearing the cheerio's uniform with her black trench coat and fishnet stockings and gloves. They also got used to the fact that the gothic cheerleader would show up to school every two weeks with a busted lip and cut eyebrow but other than that, no one knew about her after school activities with Puck. In fact, it became common to see a few beat up football players give her a head nod of respect during the times she showed up like that. They also learned that all the Gleeks were off limits or they would be subject to slushy baths and a friendly _visit_ from Kara

Kara sighed as she adjusted her uniform, wishing she could hand it in. However, Sue told her to her face that "Blood in, blood out. And I'm sure as hell not letting the other Cheerios fight you after what you did to Jacobs face." It wasn't her fault that the linebacker hadn't blocked the shot to the face. Or the next four or five after that during fight club. Of course, she got her ass handed to her by some guy from Carmel but still, it wasn't her fault that the linebacker needed to learn how to block.

"So, how long are you going to keep doing this?" She turned to find herself face to face with Blaine, arching an eyebrow at the busted lip his sister sported. Kara let out a slight growl before answering him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Slamming her locker shut, the photographer walked down the hallway with her brother trailing after her.

"You realize that beating up people isn't going to make Finn magically break up with Rachel, right? You tried that with Tara and it didn't work. In fact she-" The young singer was surprised when his sister grabbed him and threw him into an empty classroom. She soon followed after and spoke as she shut the door.

"Hey! What is with you! Stop being such a cave woman and talk to me!" Blake shouted at her. He watched as she sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I know. Alright, I know. It's just…I can't help it. I know he's going to hurt her and she won't see it!" Kara growled.

"You know, we left California because you couldn't control your temper! I had to leave friends behind because of that! And I'm pretty sure that it pushed Tara away and its going to push away Rachel if you keep this up! Maybe you should finally talk to someone about it!"Blaine growled, watching his sister slump against the wall. He gently gave his sister a hug and got one in return. "Whatever you do I know that you can do this and I'll be here to help you in any way I can."

The two broke apart as she softly smiled at him.

"You're right, it's time for me to start getting my shit together. I'll go talk to about ways to get this under control, ok?" She told him, getting other hug. Breaking apart the siblings went their separate ways, as Kara strolled down the halls of McKinley clutching her bag tightly as she lightly tapped on Emma's closed office door. It opened to reveal Kara standing in the doorway, with a confused expression on her face.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" The guidance counselor asked, surprised that the girl was here. From what Emma had seen of the gothic photographer, she had done a one eighty from when she first joined glee club, going from kind and calm to wild and given to violent reactions .

"I'm-what I want to say is…umm can we talk?" Kara asked, unsure if she was even making the right choice at the moment. The ginger haired woman smiled at the girl, helping ease her fears a bit.

"Of course, we can talk, just let me finish up with this student. Have a seat." Emma pointed to a pair of chairs by the door. Kara sat and pulled out her I-pod, hitting play and began listening to the music that made it's home in her ears.

"_Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore." _The sound of Nickelback began to makes itself known as she tried to calm herself down. It wasn't like she couldn't remember when the anger started getting bad. Kara just remembered always not wanting to express her anger and bottled it until well, it came out in others face's or flesh. Sighing, she turned her thoughts back to the music as Kara's eyes caught glimpse of Rachel exiting the office. It felt as if a knife was stabbed through her heart as Kara looked at the girl.

Rachel had seen better days it looked like. While the diva had always been skinny, she looked more sick and fragile than ever before. She was limping slightly and made sure that every inch from her neck down was covered in jeans and a sweatshirt. Kara felt her heart break as her eyes met the deep brown of Rachel's, there was no spark of life, no joy or happiness, just a dull muddy color with nothing behind it other than pain. The gothic girl's body moved on its own towards the other girl who hadn't really noticed her despite looking at her. Kara could still hear the music as she continued to walk forward

"So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out"

She wondered if Rachel would be mad at her. Ever since she did the performance on her own the two of them hadn't really talked. It made for some awkward rehearsals as she could barely control herself from stealing the girl away from Finn. And the one time they had talked it was a simple please pass the sheet music. Finally Rachel seemed to register that she was in front of her. Kara couldn't stop the anxiety that was rising in her chest as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Umm Rachel look-"

"Hey, Rach!" Kara was ready to turn Finn Hudson into a smear on the nearest locker as Rachel turned to her boyfriend. She watched as Rachel looked back at her and smiled slightly, sending her a look filled with sadness and hopelessness. Kara tightened her hand into a fist, ignoring the pain in her knuckles that were still bruised from fight club. _  
_

_To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
_

The song continued to play as she watched the two of them walk down the hallway. Before her thoughts could continue , a voice interrupted them.

"Kara, are you ready?" She turned to see Ms. Pillsberry standing there smiling at her. Fiddling with her backpack strap Kara nodded and followed the woman into her office, sitting uncomfortably in one of the chairs.

"So Kara, what do you want to talk about?" The guidance counselor asked her. Looking at her hands, the teenage photographer noticed that they were a dark purple with patches of white and red scabs. Lifting them up she showed them to Emma.

"I get mad. And I just keep it in until finally I just….explode. And it scares me."

A few weeks later Brittney found herself walking through the dressing room laughing along with her friends, rushing to the bathroom to see if she could find Rachel. Ms. Pillsberry said that she hadn't seen Rachel since they got off the bus and need to talk to her before Regionals started. Being a helpful person, the dancer volunteered to look for her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into someone. Looking up, she noticed that it was Finn. While everyone else hated him, she decided to give him a second chance, cause that's what Bambi would do. He would give the big bad hunter, or Finn, in this case a second chance. Smiling at him she spoke.

"Hey Finn, have you seen Rachel?" Brittney asked and got no reply as Finn continued to walk away. The blonde narrowed her eyes at him, thinking that was rude before shrugging and entering the bathroom. Maybe it was just because he was nervous about Regionals. After all he had a few huge solos.

"Rae? You in here?" She called out and then noticed the other girl in front of a mirror. Looking closer she noticed that Rachel had a spilt lip along with the makings of a black eye forming. The petite teenager turned to her friend and gasped as she realized that Brittney had seen the results of her and Finn's latest fight. Brittney also narrowed her eyes as she noticed that Rachel was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and it showed off the cuts that traveled up from the bottom of her wrist to the junction of her elbow. She noticed that there were also bruises on both of Rachel's wrists.

"Hey Brit-" Rachel tried to say something but was cut off by the dancer gently grabbing her right wrist and peering at the cuts. She was surprised when another hand gently grasped her chin and found Brittney peering at the split lip and black eye. The look in the blue eyes was one that Rachel had never seen in Brittney before.

"Who did this to you?" The cheerio felt angry as the teenager shrugged and looked away.

"Rachel, who did this to you?" Brittney growled out, shocking the other girl enough to say the name.

"Finn." Rachel watched as the cheerio straightened up before speaking.

"You, stay here. I'll be right back." With that Brittney went back into the dressing room and grabbed both Santana's and Quinn's hands and dragged them behind her.

"Ow Brit what the hell?" Quinn yelled as she continued to be dragged along by the other blonde. She received no answer as the three of them continued to walk/be dragged towards the bathroom.

"Hey, lovely what are you doing?" Santana calmly asked as they entered the bathroom and she felt her mouth drop open at the state Rachel was in. Quinn was the most shocked however, at how lifeless and slightly skeletal her sister was. _  
_

"Watch her." With that Brittney turned around and let the door slam behind her. Santana flinched and cursed.

"Shit, shit, shit. This isn't good. Will you be okay here on your own?" The Latina asked Quinn.

"Santana, what's wrong with Brittney?" Quinn was confused as to why one of her best friends was so freaked out by Brittney's cold attitude and actions.

"The last time someone hurt someone close to Brittney they nearly ended up in the hospital. I need to stop her before something bad happens. Watch over Rach and I'll be back to help you with her in a bit." With that the cheerio dashed out and back into the dressing room just in time to see Brittney launch a kick into Finnennce's balls. Santana felt proud of her girl as the gangly teen was lifted slightly off the floor before letting out a strange gurgling nose and fell to the ground.

The rest of the Glee club stood there with open mouths as Brittney let lose another kick hitting the boy's balls again. Finally both Santana and Kara moved together and managed to pull the blonde away from football capitan's prone form. However, they were a little too slow in their action and Finn had been on the receiving end of several kicks to his junk. As he lay on the floor, Finn was sure that what little had been there was destroyed or was severely hindered in future use.

"Brittney! Why would you attack Finn like that! We have to perform in less than three hours and we need Finn." Will asked the angry blonde who was struggling against her friend's grip.

"He hit Rachel! He hurt her and he deserves to hurt the same!" Brittney yelled causing the room to fall completely silent.

/

So good place to end it.

Sorry it took so long to update. I'm starting the next chapter as we speak and hopefully will have it up sooner than this. ^^'

But reviews are lovely, they help inspire me and move the story forward….

Just saying


End file.
